The Jinchuuriki Qwaser
by Wolf3391
Summary: Something happened to naruto and he ended up learning a powerful skill but at a heavy cost. watch as he helps Mafuyu and Tomo with the attack of those who can bend the Elements to their will. Naru/Harem will features lemons and limes
1. The Sacrifice Naruto

**The Jinchuuriki Qwasar**

**Chapter 1: The Sacrifice…Naruto**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**This story was basically because I could really since I oddly really like Seikon no Qwasar don't question it I am a hot blooded male. **

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth**

**This story will probably not be the best but please bear with it since it is fanfiction so mind to mould as I wish people. **

**Naruto age: 16**

**Thus begins an unexpected xover chapter**

**XChapter StartX**

In a dark chamber a young girl was currently chained to the wall her capture a cloaked individual with a knife attached to her finger "At the end of the toils, the inhabitants of the mother land shall reach the land of yellow water" as the assailant spoke she began to tore open the girls clothes starting with her panties exposing her woman hood bare before moving up and revealing her breasts for the cloaked person to see, tears in her eyes as it happened.

When they do reach that achievement Lord Vladimir shall bestow upon the motherland one icon. That icon…" the person raised their hand to the screaming girl having seen the dead naked girls all around her "Is called Theotokos of Tsarytsin" and with that the blade was plunged into her neck coating the walls in the girls blood as she joined the rest of the bodies.

XBreakX

At St. Mihailov Academy in the campus church were two individuals both praying. The first had dark red hair and wore a uniform consisting of a white blouse with a blue skirt that also covered the shirt (You can tell I know nothing of fashion) she also wore knee high socks and black shoes, beside her was he bags one which carried her training bamboo sword.

The person next to her had wavy dark blue hair with a kind innocent look on her face wearing a slightly altered version of her friend since she wore white socks and a red ribbon instead of a black one round her neck. It was also worth mentioning that her breast seemed to be three times the size of her friends since the fabric of her blouse seemed to be stretched out.

The red haired one stood up opening her eyes to reveal her purple orbs as she remembered the words of her care giver _'Come Mafuyu, Tomo it's time to pray'_ the red haired girl (Mafuyu) had a sad look on her face as she remembered being carried by the man she saw as her father into the church.

'_Isn't it wonderful? An Icon is also The Window of Eternity. We can pass through this icon and see the world of god_' he had told them as they gazed upon a painting. '_One day, Uncle, Tomo's father, left leaving only a letter saying "Please don't worry about me" and disappeared'_ thought Mafuyu.

'_Where could he have gone?'_ she wondered to her self as she took out the watch he had left her "Alright, Tomo it's time to go" she told her friend picking up her bag but looking her over she saw that Tomo had apparently fallen asleep.

"I really can't believe this girl" she said pulling out her sword "Wake Up!" she shouted lightly bopping her on the head waking her.

XBreakX

A few minutes later the two were walking to the main campus "You're so mean Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo rubbing her head while her breast giggled as she rushed forward. "It's a punishment out of love" she called back.

Tomo "Ehhh-ed" in confusion "You've been absent from school for three days. You have to be on time of the first day of your return" she told her friend/sister as she whined not wanting to. "And didn't Uncle always used to say: Being the daughter of the headmaster, you shouldn't be late or absent from school" she continued smiling.

Thinking about it for a moment Tomo put a big warm smile on her face and waved "Thank you Mafuyu-chan" she said as her friend laughed. However they noticed a young woman around their age in a long black dress that looked as though were part of a religious wear. She had brown hair with two locks of hair sticking out and also had green eyes and a cross around her neck. She was currently tending to the flower beds but didn't seem to have any kind of expression on her face.

Stopping to take a look Mafuyu while Tomo managed to trip sending her flying revealing her panties that had a picture of a tulip on them "Tulip" said the woman holding a pot of tulips. "Good morning Teresa-chan" Mafuyu greeted "Oribe Mafuyu…san" she replied.

That's right, I'm so happy you finally remembered my name" she said to the now named Teresa "You're not coming to school because of work today right too?" she asked the girl who stood up offered a small bow and walked away. "Teresa-chan is a really mysterious girl isn't she?" said Tomo having got up from her tumble "You're not one to talk" was Mafuyu's reply.

"Huh?" said Tomo with an adorable expression on her face "A special exchange student like her is bound to have a secret or two. I mean Tomo there was nothing there but you still tripped right? That's a talent too" she said winking. Tomo sighed "Mafuyu-chan, you're a meanie" she said bowing her head "oh what will I do with you?"

She offered her hand "Come take my hand, fair princess" she said as Tomo nodded and took it with Mafuyu helping her to her feet. "Mafuyu-chan you really do look like a prince" she said smiling "Well I'm always taking care of a certain troublesome princess" she replied.

**XBreakX**

In the classroom the two were staring at Tomo's desk that had a bucket of dead flowers on it "Again?" said an annoyed Mafuyu. "Poor thing…" said ne of the students "To think she's the daughter of the former headmaster…"

Mafuyu dropped her sword and stared round the quiet room "Oh look…she's still alive" said a someone in a bored tone, look Mafuyu spotted one of her daily problems Hana Katsuragi. The short brown haired girl always seemed to enjoy bullying Tomo and Mafuyu by dumping garbage on her desk and making them pick up trash when she throws the trash bin at them. She wore the same uniform but had a smaller chest than Mafuyu.

"Hana, this is your doing isn't it?" said a frustrated Mafuyu to the girl who didn't look interested in the least "I know nothing about it, I mean Yamanobe-san has been absent for a while hasn't she?" she asked.

"That's only because Tomo has a weak body" she defended walking over to the girl "Everyone thought she'd been killed by that serial killer from the city, right?" she said smirking holding a cross in her hand while the class sat in silence.

"Um Katsuragi-san" said Fumika Mitarai the class president who had short black hair and looked very young despite being in high school. "What is it, class president?" asked Hana with a face that dared people to challenge her making Fumika back down.

Come to think about it, those incident began once the former headmaster went missing" she noted "Maybe there's some connection" she suggested knowing what her words would do to Mafuyu who grabbed the girl and held her up against the wall. "That's enough of your nonsense" but before she could do more Tomo grabbed the back of her.

"Mafuyu-chan don't she called "Let me go" she said as she and Hana were pushed into the wall by Tomo's impressive bust "No you can't" was her response as Mafuyu tried to calm down against the slander of her Uncle. "Oh my, are we perhaps going to witness a violent attack?" said an arrogant voice belonging to Miyuri Tsujido.

She was the daughter of the current headmaster of the academy who was bossy, prideful and seemed to enjoyed bullying Tomo and Mafuyu as much as Hana who she supported. She had long pink hair that had been tied in two buns at the top and was well endowed like Tomo was wearing a magenta skirt/overall alongside the usual white blouse.

"I can't believe the daughter of the former headmaster and their adopted maid, would resort to violence against a classmate. If something did happen you would both have to leave that run-down dormitory" she said in her haughty tone "You should know your place."

"Miyuri!" Mafuyu called who had out on an innocent face "What's wrong, I'm telling you because I'm worried…" she said walking off. Mafuyu then felt her hand grabbed by Tomo and squeezed for comfort "It's alright, didn't father always say: God will save those who smile and forgive?" she said as Mafuyu relaxed a little while Hana stared at the two.

**XBreakX**

The assaulted girls had one thing in common, they were both pure and without lovers. "Soma is most powerful when taken from virgins" said a priest in the church with Teresa bowing at his feet in prayer.

"As for the results off the investigation it seems the heretics found out the Icon used to be held here and are hiding nearby. I guess you are worried about your partner, since his status and location are unknown" Teresa nodding wanting to know where her friend and partner was.

**XBreakX**

After school Tomo and Mafuyu were walking home hand in hand When did Miyuri turn into such a bully? She was so cute when we were small" wondered Mafuyu still a little frustrated. "I'm sorry It's because I don't let you fight back" apologised Tomo "That's right let's forget about Miyuri. Today I'll prepare a great feast to celebrate your return to school, look forward to it" Mafuyu suggested.

Tomo put on a wide smile of pure happiness "I will, I will, I'll eat as much as you can make" she said excited before beginning to spin around "Tomo's belly is in trouble!" she said heading forward still spinning.

'_But…!'_ said Mafuyu _'…God didn't save is and Uncle is still missing. So I must be the one to protect Tomo'_ her mind flashed to Tomo reading to note and had started crying over the loss of her father. Her heart retched remembering that face that should never be on the girls face 'I must protect her'.

"Hey" called Tomo "Thank you Mafuyu-chan you really are my knight in shining armour" Mafuyu smiled at her friends words as the two started jogging home "please wait for me fair princess! She called "Catch me it you-" she couldn't finished as she tripped…again.

However when she tripped this time she had fallen on someone "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Mafuyu checking n Tomo as she started to get up "No" she answered as the boy beneath her groaned who was nuzzled in her breasts. The two saw bright blonde hair that spiked out in a way that most would believe needed hair gel.

"Huh a man?" said Mafuyu "hey are you alright?" asked Tomo lifting herself and her breast off the boy as she did they saw bright cobalt blue eyes and six whisker like marks marring his cheeks '_Golden hair…blue eyes…they're so deep'_ Mafuyu thought as the boy muttered "Olja-nee…"

"Olja?" said Tomo confused before she began to felt tickled as the boy tried to push her off but was pushing against her breasts which were very sensitive and he eventually with his eyes closed had started sucking her breasts over the clothes making her moan "What? You-You-You Pervert!" shouted Mafuyu pulling out her sword and whacking over the head hard.

**XBreakX**

We now find ourselves at the dorm in which Tomo and Mafuyu lived on their own "Oh Mafuyu-chan…you didn't have to hit him so hard that the shinai broke" said Tomo rubbing the boys head feeling his silk like locks and Mafuyu chuckled nervously.

"He looks cute with those marks on his face though…I've never seen anyone like him" she said admiring his sleeping face as Mafuyu walked over "Yeah but he's still a pervert for what he did" she said seeing as she could have beaten him worse for what he did.

"But look at him he doesn't look like a pervert does he Mafuyu-chan?" she asked putting her finger in her lip "Wonder if those are real marks on his face" she wondered leaning over his face as did Mafuyu a little curious. "I think they are fake, no way they could be real" said Mafuyu "But they looks so natural" Mafuyu dragged her to the side "Tomo we don't know where he came from and maybe it's best not to check"

"Please~ Mafuyu-chan~" she asked wit big eyes and Mafuyu knew she couldn't say no to that face "Alright just a quick check before we wake him" when then turned round they noticed that the boy had gone and the window was open.

**XBreakX**

Mafuyu had decoded to look for the boy leaving the dorm house with a new shinai ready to crack the boys skull "What's with that kid?" she muttered to herself a little miffed she and Tomo hadn't even learned his name or found out if his marks were real. "He left even though he was hurt, if something happens I'm going to lose sleep…"

She stopped spotting something in the distance "It can't be…the Church is…Uncle's painting…" she said seeing the burning building and immediately rushed over to the scene.

Bursting thought the doors when she got there the inside of the church was burning blue flames _'Why…why…why did this happen?'_ she thought running across the hall to retrieve the precious item of her late Uncle. I have to at least save this!" she shouted as another voice rang out "Are you sure that's all?"

Mafuyu turned in the direction of the voice "Aren't you mistaking the icon you should save?" the person asked "Who's there?" cried Mafuyu. "I know…Yamanode had the real Theotokos of Tsarytsin hidden here" said the cloaked figure before conjuring two throwing discs out of nowhere.

Mafuyu managed to dodge the discs as she fell to the floor but the discs flews and began homing in "You can't escape said the cloaked figure as the discs came close to hitting Mafuyu before morphing into metal restraints holding her legs, arms and chest ripping her clothes exposing her yellow bra.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy the liveliest one yet" said the figure in a sadistic tone as Mafuyu tried to struggle out of her holds. "You mean you're the perpetrator of the serial crimes?" she stated to the masked figure "Correct, but I lost a lot of time because of the low class soma" she said revealing the bodies of the girls that had been killed.

"Now tell me where the real Icon is" demanded the figure as Mafuyu was scared stiff by what she had just seen "How…could you…?" she said in tears. The figure just laughed at her question loudly "Well I just couldn't find it" she said holding Mafuyu's shinai.

She held her face tasking a taste of her skin with her tongue "I heard that you were headmaster Yamanode's favourite, so you might know, but maybe I was wrong" she said pushing her thumb into Mafuyu's mouth before taking out as she tried to bite her. She then felt her restraints change "It got harder" she muttered "Magnesium: atomic number 12, didn't you learn this in chemistry?" she asked mockingly.

She began to tease Mafuyu's breasts with her shinai "Stop it what are you doing stop!" she shouted as the figure continued her playing. "Oh you were too busy protecting Yamanobe's daughter so you had no time for class" she said as she back off since Mafuyu had tried to head butt her "So what?" she questioned.

"To think she still comes to school after being bullied so much" she chuckled at the image "Show your face" Mafuyu demanded wanting to see under the figures mask and know their face "You don't even know how hard it is for her to keep smiling despite what's happened!" said Mafuyu knowing Tomo's pain all to well seeing everyday.

"So what?" with that Mafuyu cried out as she felt the bonds tighten crushing her chest tight "I have no more use for you" said the figure having three glowing discs by her fingers "Ignite, burn to ashes" she called throwing the flames at Mafuyu.

Mafuyu cried out and closed her eyes only to feel no pain and looked to see the discs embedded in the walls "Just kidding" she chuckled "Did you wet yourself?" she then asked as Mafuyu saw the fires beginning to burn the paintings.

"The icons" she said seeing them burn _'Mine, Tomo's and Uncle's memories…' "_Please stop!" she begged. "You idiot nobody's going to listen to you two. There's nobody who's save trash like you" she said laughing.

Mafuyu then realized the truth of those words '_That's right…nobody came to save us…that's why…I wanted to become strong. I thought I had become strong'_ she thought keeping the fierce look in her eyes. "That look…it really pisses me off" shouted the figure throwing some magnesium daggers at Mafuyu.

However the daggers didn't hit their mark as they were blocked by straighten chains "Who's there?" shouted the figure as someone stood at the door of the church where another cloaked figure stood who vanished and reappeared by Mafuyu "What?" she questioned.

The new figure moved his hands through a candle stand and it seemed to melt as his touch before throwing the shard at the other who blocked it with several pieces of magnesium. "Iron?" she questioned as Mafuyu was freed from her bonds and the figure got a look at the others face.

"That scar on your face…Athos' prized stigmatic the one loved and betrayed by god…the sacrifice Naruto" the cloak's hood was thrown back revealing the blonde haired boy Mafuyu had found before but had a deep scar going across his face '_Did he come to save me?'_ wondered Mafuyu.

The boy then slumped down to one knee "But it looks like you haven't had any soma for a long time. Then you have no chance of winning!" the first figure shouted throwing more of her bladed discs. "No!" another voice shouted as Teresa dropped from the ceiling and blocked the discs with her skirt that had hidden blades inside.

"Who are you?" asked the figure "Teresa-chan" called Mafuyu seeing the familiar face "I am one of the Twelve Adepts, Pax Romania. I shall eliminate you in the name of Athos!" she said going over to the now named Naruto.

"Teresa-chan what are you…?" Mafuyu began to ask as she began to take her top off and reveal her breasts to him "Naruto…please…" she said as she also took her bra off revealing the nipple to him. "Teresa, what are you doing?" said an alarmed Mafuyu.

"Like hell I'll let you" the figure breaking the cross on her hand and sucking something from it as numerous bladed disc appeared around her and started to shoot toward the other three. "Forgive me…Teresa-chan…" said the boy as he picked her up and jumped out the way of the discs before latching his mouth onto her nipple and sucking out her Soma making the two strands of her hair twitch.

'_Where…have I seen this before?_' wondered Mafuyu "Naruto…the sacrifice Uzumaki Naruto…the church grants you permission to bear your fangs…" she said blushing as Naruto was sucking on her breast. "Like hell you will" said the figure creating an extra large disc and hurling it as Naruto let go of the nipple "at this sinner" she finished saying he nipple standing on end" as Naruto looked to his opponent "Sorry…"

His scar and left eye glowed red with a slitted pupil as the whole of the church exploded from the inside out leaving dust all over "Where did he go?" asked the figure extremely frustrated "Here…" he called down staring "Iron is here"

"What is that kid?" Mafuyu asked "Someone who received the blessing of Mary's soma. One who can control a specific element" Teresa explained re-clothed now. "He is an alchemist who can manipulate electrons, control vibrations and atomic bonding. He is the human sacrifice the church found" as she was saying this, the iron of the church swirled round Naruto who looked down in pity at the cloaked figure.

"Before we found him he had been raised in secret by many but always alone. He has suffered in order to become a Qwasar on of the feared ones" Naruto had manipulated the iron to become a large double ended scythe (Abel Nightroad's-do not own) "You will pay for what you have done here, never in my life do I agree with the killing of innocents and as such I will stake my life to en those who take pleasure in it. Now Tremble in fear for your acts and suffer your punishment" he shouted out.

The figure attempted one last move throwing more discs but was too slow as Naruto had already cut through her with ease. "Iron trash…was it the difference in our soma?" the figure asked as she went up in a blue flame.

Naruto went over to Mafuyu as the glow faded from his face "Are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice "Yes…thank you for saving me" she replied getting to her feet. "I didn't mean for this to happen I was chasing Magnesium and I didn't expect to meet you and your friend in the road. However be careful from now on" he warned confusing her slightly.

"More like that person will come and you can't fight them like you are now" she blinked "Wha…Wha…but we saved you back then…she then noticed that he was bleeding from the scar. "Please don't take it the wrong way, it's just that you can't only protect others you also have to protect yourself too since if you can't protect yourself you can't protect your precious people." He said with a sad smile n his face "Until we meet again Mafuyu-san" he said walking off readjusting his hood he left eye going back to blue again but the slitted pupil not changing back as it had not done so in years.

Mafuyu stared at the retreating form of the boy in awe as he had seemed to kind by his voice alone but the scar on his face looked very painful. It made her want to learn more about this mysterious Naruto more and more.

**XBreakX**

The next morning Mafuyu was shocked to find that the church had been completely fixed she immediately went inside to find the priest lighting candles "Oh if you're looking for Sister Teresa, she not here today" the priest told her.

Said Teresa was half naked squirming in bed as her nipples were in agony "She was not feeling well" he informed Mafuyu "How could that…?" she began to ask. "I thank you for your concern, let us talk the next time we meet, farewell" said the one eyed priest walking away.

"Excuse me…" Mafuyu started to say "What is a Qwasar?" she asked "It is…you will find out when you have to, that it's a miracle" said the priest.

**XBreakX**

"What's wrong Mafuyu-chan?" asked Tomo shaking her breasts knocking the girl from her train of thought "Did the Father tell you something?" Mafuyu waved her hands "no, nothing" she told her friend.

"Really?" she said "By the way, we weren't able to find that boy from yesterday. Where could he have gone?" she wondered to herself.

Ten minutes later the same boy was standing in front of the class wearing the male uniform of a white shirt and black pants and socks but also had orange wristbands, a green jewel tied around his neck, a ring on his right index finger and a grey trench coat. "Class this is our transfer student from…where was it again?" the teacher asked as Naruto just told her "Can't remember I been all over really" he said with a small smile.

"Well class this is Naruto Uzumaki" said as the girls were having a fangasm from how handsome the boy looked with his smile and cute marks on his face. "Naruto here is apparently quite the study having received god comments from his tutors."

Mafuyu, Hana and Miyuri all smirked seeing the boy and how good he looked except Mafuyu wo was more in shock from seeing the boy again so soon.

**XBreakX**

"Can you please explain what the heck is going on Naruto-san" said a frustrated Mafuyu as she stood with Tomo at the table he was eating at. "And please explain every single details" she commanded as he slurped his noodles "It's better for you not to know Mafuyu-san trust me, please sit down" he said in a calm peaceful tone.

The two did so Tomo happily and Mafuyu a little reluctant "But how after what I've already seen can you say that?" she said red faced. "Don't get ahead of yourself" came the voice of Hana "how shameless, don't you know your own position?" she asked in her usually smug tone as Naruto put down his chopsticks.

As Hana imposed her self on the table "Naruto-san…is that the name meaning maelstrom right?" asked Miyuri trying to seem nice but Naruto saw right through her. "Yes it is but please don't come over here with those fake smiles…I really hate them" he said staring down at the two.

"Why you…!" said an annoyed Hana "How dare you? Do you know who I am?" asked Miyuri holding Hana back. Before she could answer Naruto butted in "Tsujidou Miyuri daughter of the current headmaster after Yamanode-san went missing. Why should you name matter, value of a name does now determine the value of a person especially since I hear you like to bully others with that so called name"

His word struck hard making her go red in anger "Hey blondie just 'cause you're kinda good looking don't think you can-" started Hana but was cut off again. Naruto stood up and stared down at the girl "You I have a worse opinion of since you take more joy than you friend bullying others when they have a tough time already" his tone was lowered but not angry.

"Oh you're gonna get it now" she said getting up to smack him but he dodged and lifted his leg tripping her making her fall over exposing her panties for all to see. He turned to Mafuyu and Tomo "Would you two mind showing me round since I'm new here?" he asked as Tomo happily nodded and grabbed his hand leading him out the room with Mafuyu not far behind.

**XBreakX**

In an underground base several figures stood in a circle all cloaked and unable to see any of their faces "I see, so Athos' Qwasar has appeared…that boy is more trouble than he's worth" said one of the figures. "As we thought the Theotokos of Tsarytsin has appeared in Japan. Mary's power is ours, may God be with us" said the others.

**XBreakX**

So Naruto-san where did you come from?" asked Tomo holding his arm now which he didn't mind "honestly…a place I can't return to ever" he said a little sad "Ehh how come?" she asked confused "It's nothing to worry about Tomo-san" he replied.

"Hey Naruto-san…thanks for that before…those two well" she said gratefully "It's no bother I don't like bullies and Teresa-chan told me of some of the tings that were happening here. You two have it rough so with how things are likely to get, I'll be there for you two" both smiled at his personality and words…so full of kindness and care but Mafuyu felt that something felt off.

"Naruto-san is everything okay…?" she asked a little worried as he turned at his hair that covered one side of eyes shifted to show her the slit eye making her gasp. "I'm fine don't worry and the eye is a condition I have but don't ask it's complicated…more complicated than what's going on at least."

She nodded knowing not to ask personal questions about the person she just met "Where are you living then?" she asked "With Teresa-chan" he answered making the girls face flush "Does that mean you and her…"

He shook his head "That is something…I do when is necessary. Plus do I really look like that type of person/" she shook her head negatively "Good also I noticed your shinai before if there's time would you mind training with me some time" he asked.

"O-Of course Naruto-san, I'd really like that" he laughed "Please call me Naruto I don't like suffixes" he told her as she nodded "Can I call you Naruto-kun then?" asked Tomo not really following the conversation but hearing the last bit. "Sure but can I call you both Tomo-chan and Mafuyu-chan?" Tomo smiled hugging his arm more engulfing it in the valley of softness "Yes please right Mafuyu-chan?"

Mafuyu shook her head at her friend's antics and smiled at their new friend but still couldn't help feel that something was off and she wanted to ask more about these Qwasars too. '_Naruto…was is it about you…what does it feel like your hiding something' _she thought as she watched Tomo rub his cheek to find out of the marks were real…they were and were also sensitive to he delight.

**XChapter EndX**

**And so the first chapter of what could be said to be a very peculiar xover is done. Hope you all like me basically sticking to the story making an odd tweak once Naruto had made his appearance.**

**Also before I get questions this is in the same universe as the elemental nations but Naruto as stated can't go back to them which will be discuss later and will mean Naruto will use his ninja skills from time to time too. Also the reason why he said 'Forgive me…' will be explained in a later chapter as well so as to develop his past of becoming a Qwasar more.**

**I kept the Olja aspect since I was necessary for the story really and I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I do plan to make Lemons in the series but if I do it would mean their soma would no longer be usable so would not be able to fight. But I think a Lime here and there would technically keep them pure so that their soma could still be used but don't quote me here people.**

**If you can think of some more girls for the harem let me know and I'll see but please note I haven't seen the second season and am waiting till it all comes out before watching it. It will be used for the fanfic at some point as well.**


	2. Just Who Are You?

**The Jinchuuriki Qwasar**

**Chapter 2: Just Who Are You?**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth**

**This story for me is both an odd and fun experience to write and I hope people continue to read it as it continues.**

**XChapter StartX**

Mafuyu was currently having a very strange dream, one which most likely be a best seller if it was written in a Icha, Icha novel. In her dreams she was strapped to a table her limbs restrained and was wearing an outfit worthy of a BDSM play. The outfit consisted of leather straps that covered her private parts and breasts but everything else was exposed bar her arms which had long gloves on them.

In the dream she was struggling as she watched the face of the teen Naruto before her with a small smile on his face. "Wha-Wha-what are you dong?" she asked shaking in her restraints having a good idea what he was planning to do. Naruto reached out with his hands with a feather like touch on her smooth skin causing goose bumps to rise as she resisted the temptation to moan. "You are beautiful Mafuyu-chan…"his voice was gentle yet husky making her shiver "Please forgive me for this…" he said his hand moving to the straps concealing her bosom.

"Wai-stop!" she cried remembering what she's seen before with Teresa "Naru-Umph" her cry was cut off as Naruto had shifted the leather strap and latched his mouth onto her breast and had begun sucking from it like a child would. Mafuyu screamed in a mix of pleasure and fear as he did this, but thankfully she was saved by the action of waking up from her dream.

As she jolted up she saw that she was in her bedroom and let out a breath she's been holding before falling back to her pillow "It was only a dream" she said in relief. She then noticed something squirming around under the sheets and looked down to see Tomo currently latched onto her breasts with a content look on her face as she sucked on it.

"T-Tomo?" she cried out seeing her friend there '_Again'_ and with that she got out and quickly dressed herself so she wouldn't have easy access. "Seriously, you crazy girl, why were you sucking on my breasts?" she questioned blushing and half whining like a small child. Tomo was just smiling as Mafuyu gestured with her arms emphasizing her own chest "Aren't yours way bigger? If you're going to do that just use you-" she stopped her self looking upon her busty friend in envy.

She lowered her arms she'd been gesturing with in slight defeat before finishing "…Suck on your own breasts…" she said eyes twitching and turning her head. Tomo waved her hand dismissively "Oh come on Mafuyu-chan, there's no way I can do…" her mind drifted in wonder as she looked down at her massive cleavage "Ah…" she said in surprise discovering something new.

Mafuyu turned back to see that Tomo had actually discovered she _could_ suck on her own breasts which she did, happily mumbling "I did it!" which her mouth full. Mafuyu almost screamed before getting behind Tomo and put her hand on her head and attempted to pull her mouth away from her breast. "Don't actually do it" she said red in embarrassment as Tomo didn't seem to want to let go mumbling "Breasts…Breasts…" as Mafuyu tried to pull her away.

However Mafuyu in her struggle noticed something while her hand was on Tomo's head "You have a fever?" she said in worry before Tomo let go of her breasts which flopped up and down just showing just how large they were.

XBreakX

Later on Mafuyu was at the church again with her friend Ayana "Is Tomo-chan still in bed?" she asked as Mafuyu nodded "Yeah she's got a bit of a fever" she confirmed looking troubled which her friend picked up on It must be hard for you Mafuyu" she stated.

Mafuyu waved her hand "No it was my fault for dragging her around" she denied never believing looking after Tomo was trouble "And she was just getting better too" she shrugged in disappointment.

If there is anything I can help with, just tell me" Ayana offered smiling which Mafuyu returned "Alright thank you" she replied happy for any help. The sound of the bell ringing could then be heard reminding the two "Oh no, we have to go to class. Let's go" said Mafuyu picking up her bag and practice sword. The two began running off but Mafuyu stopped back and looked to the picture on the alter 'I have to confirm it' she said to herself.

As she headed off the one eyed priest came out from side watching her '_The icon that has the power to change the balance of the world in the blink of an eye…Theotokos of Tsarytsin. Yamanobe Yuudai was afraid that it would land in the hand of the Adepts. That was the reason he hid in this school but…'_ he thought to himself thinking about the situation at hand.

**XBreakX**

By the fountain at the campus building Naruto was sat staring at the sky his hair moved to show his slitted eye once more "So this is where you were?" said a voice from the side, he turned to see the red haired Mafuyu.

She had a serious look on her face "Naruto, tell me everything about the Adepts. Why is it something like that happened in this school?" she questioned as she found herself looking him over. She watched as he sighed putting his hands together "Why do you want to know, Mafuyu-chan?" he asked looking straight at her.

"Why? That masked bastard know about me and Tomo" she said in worry about her friend and her's safety. "We can't just wait and see what happens. I need to protect Tomo" she swore to herself like she always had when it came to Tomo, putting her hand over her heart as she did so.

"Mafuyu-chan I can respect your determination in want to protect Tomo-chan. However the heretics have only one goal, the legendary icon Theotokos of Tsarytsin, you know of it no?" he asked gently as she nodded a little red from the praise. The wind seemed to pick up blowing both their hair up letting her see the two deep blue orbs.

"What exactly is that though? Is it really something worth killing in order to find?" she questioned him "That is simply their mission as it is mine Mafuyu-chan" he said a little sadly as he rested his chin on his hands. "Be serious, you mean that you don't care if we get involved. Are you simply a murder just like them?" she said not realizing the depth of her words as she found the slitted eye go red.

"Mafuyu…you don't know me" he said coldly "I can tell you've had a tough life, but it can't compare to what I've seen and have suffered" she flinched at his tone as the red eye seemed to stare right into her. "Have you ever had everything taken from you when you had nothing or lose someone who actually helped you survive?" he asked her.

"What…what do _you_ know?" he said feeling faint and wobbled before catching himself "W-what's wrong" asked a worried Mafuyu still a little nervous seeing the eye. "It's fine…nothing to…worry…abo…" he couldn't finish as he collapsed but Mafuyu managing him to catch him before he hit the ground, his face resting on her modest bosom.

"H-Hey Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun" she called hoping to wake him as it started raining down.

**XBreakX**

"_Please…please I did nothing wrong" begged the small voice of Naruto as he stood before various faces. "Silence Demon, you have done shame to the village and its noble clans by your actions" said one who had bandages on his face, the anger present as it was on the others._

"_B-B-but I had no choice, he was trying to kill me" he said in tears hoping that someone would help him. "We said SILENCE, you have greatly injured the last of the Uchiha clan and blinded him in one of his eyes. We have given you the benefit of the doubt for helping out Uchiha-sama on his mission and helping subdue the Ichibi, but you unnecessary brutality we as the council have no choice…"_

_The memory shifted to Naruto strapped to a chair a man in a lab coat heating up a needle via the use of a candle "No not again…please" said the voice of the scared Naruto. "Heat is caused by the vibration of molecules. Use your ability to stop those vibrations, if you don't want to be burnt" said the man coming over with the needle._

"_Remember at the rate you heal, we will keep doing this until you get it down or collapse" he said bringing the needle down on his hand making the boy scream out in immense pain, his eyes in tears hoping for the pain to just end._

_Once it had ended Naruto was curled up in the corner of his cell holding the hand as it still healed from the experiment. "Naruto-kun…it's okay now" said the voice of a blond haired woman stroking his head "Please feed on my life and become stronger" she said to him opening her robe to expose her breasts._

"_Unless you show the power they'll continue, but if you feed off me you can show you power. With that you'll survive Naruto-kun. So please…Naruto-kun" she said offering her self to him smiling as Naruto muttered "Olja-nee" sounding half-dead._

As he looked upon the image of the one who gave him strength in his darkest hours the image slowly changed to that of Tomo smiling down upon him. "That's the second time you've called me that" she said cradling his head to her chest as his eyes shed small tears.

Realizing his position quickly bolted up before rubbing his eyes feeling the wet sensation "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked concerned for her new friend. "I'll be fine…but what am I wearing?" he asked seeing as he wasn't in the clothes he was wearing and was instead was in what appeared to be a lady's summer dress.

"Sorry" apologised Tomo "Your clothes got wet so…" she left it as he figured it out and turned back to her "But…Tomo-chan why women's clothing?" he asked, eye twitching as he did. "Silly Naruto-kun we don't have any men's clothes so we gave you that" she said happily as if it was obvious "Of course" he sighed at the simple reason.

"Now to check your temperature" she said grabbing his face and pulling his forehead to hers earning a small blush on his part. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever, I'm glad" she said in relief pushing his head down so he was facing her cleavage making him go redder before relaxing at his position.

It was at that moment Mafuyu and Ayana walked in to see the position of the two with small blushes on their faces "Hey what are you two doing?" asked Mafuyu while carrying a large pot of food. Tomo smiled raising her hand "I was checking if Naruto-kun's had a fever" she said like a school student reporting their good behaviour.

"Weren't you lying down just now?" asked Mafuyu "I just woke Mafuyu-chan, and don't worry I can't get fevers, ever" he said sitting up and brushing a hand through his hair and Mafuyu set her pot down. "You may not get sick but you fainted because you haven't eaten in some time right?" she asked as Naruto's stomach groaned in hunger earning a small redness in his cheeks.

"Looks as though I was right, your stomach was growling when you were asleep too. Now please eat" she said taking the lid off the pot "What is it?" Naruto asked curious at the delicious scent. "It's Borshct (Not doing the ramen thing)" she said a little sheepish not exactly knowing what he liked.

"The Russian dish?" he asked as she nodded "You have culinary talents if you've made a foreign dish in this country" his praise made her blush. "Thank you the recipe was from my Oji-san" she said with a bit of pride pouring him a plate of the dish and offering it to him with a smile. Tomo took a spoon and offered some of the soup.

"Here Naruto-kun, say Ahhh~" Tomo offered the spoon closer which he opened his mouth for accepting the taste. It only took a second after tasting that he said "Delicious" he muttered making Mafuyu smile in pride as he took the dish from her hands and ate the meal she prepared with gusto. "Well at least I know one thing that you like food wise" she giggled watching him. "Thank you Mafuyu-chan for this, it's been a while since I've eaten like this" his thanks came as a bit of a surprise to the girls wondering how his life was.

XBreakX

After eating dinner and redressing in his clothes Naruto was ready to leave for the night "You really ate a lot" said Mafuyu her hands on her hips. "Yes thank you again Mafuyu-chan, it's nice to try new things now and again" he said with a small smile bringing redness to her cheeks "You're very kind Naruto-kun. Maybe next time you come round we can try something else?" she offered as he gave a small nod "I would like that actually, plus it's nice to see you and Tomo-chan again" he said as Ayana Hmph'ed at not being included.

"Oh it's Teresa-chan" announced Tomo seeing the girl come up by the gates holding a small latern "Did you come to pick up Naruto-kun?" she asked her which she replied to with but a small nod. Naruto turned to Teresa "Everything okay Teresa-chan, sorry about this guess I haven't been eating as much lately" she nodding again.

Tomo decided to give Naruto a hug goodbye at which Mafuyu went over and whispered "Hey are you alright now? You couldn't stand up after that time" referencing the day after the fight with Magnesium. Again she nodded before Mafuyu went red as she asked "And… that…wasn't embarrassing at all…?" she asked as Teresa went red in her cheeks but her face stayed emotionless.

"Of course it was" stated Mafuyu with a hand to her face before Teresa leaned over "Be careful Mafuyu-san" she whispered as Tomo finished her hug with Naruto leaving him red in the face due to her squeezing him close to her body. "Let's go Teresa-chan, and see you all next time" Naruto waved as the two walked off.

**XBreakX**

Later on Mafuyu and the others were taking a washing themselves in the bathroom, Mafuyu currently taking a soak in the tub '_What did she mean by 'be careful'?' _her mind began to wander thinking about the two alone 'Wait right now maybe those two are…' an image popped into her head of Naruto softly caressing Teresa's cheek and kissing her neckline before moving down to her bare breasts her nipples poking out in excitement.

Mafuyu thankfully cut off the image "What am I thinking?" she said loudly t herself holding her head very red faced from the image while Tomo and her friend just gazed in confusion as Tomo was having her back scrubbed. "Are you thinking about Naruto-kun?" asked Tomo as Mafuyu furiously shook her head "Or course I'm not" she protested.

"Say what kind of relationship are those two in?" asked their friend curious over the new kid being close to Teresa "A relationship we shouldn't intrude on" muttered Mafuyu "Really?" asked her friend wanting to know more. Mafuyu relaxed into the warm water "Well Naruto-kun is sweet but he seems guarded by some of his mannerisms" she said as Tomo smiled "You think? Naruto-kun is kind and honest I already like him; he'll be a good friend I think" she said as Mafuyu nodded "He's really handsome too" she muttered but Tomo heard her.

"Well, Mafuyu-chan you think so too, do you like Naruto-kun too?" she asked putting her hands on her face making Mafuyu go defensive "W-What's this all of a sudden?" she said her eyes forced to look at Tomo's massive breasts. "Because I haven't seen Mafuyu-chan this happy in a long time, plus he really liked your cooking too, it's been a while since you had someone other than me to cook for" she said bouncing up in happiness.

"Is… that so?" she mumbled remembering how he had praised her cooking and how he's like to try more of it "Yup" Tomo nodded in agreement. When they were done Mafuyu dressed Tomo in her night wear while she was only in her bra and panties and their friend in a shirt and panties "There, I don't want you to get a fever again, so go back first" Mafuyu said to Tomo who gave a salute "Okay~ Clean and naked~" she sang as she left the room. Mafuyu turned to Ayana "Thanks for your help today Ayana-chan" she smiled "as the girl shook her head "No problem. Was I actually any help?" she said a little sheepishly which Mafuyu nodded to "Yes, a big help."

"Hey, what's really going on?" Ayana asked seriously "What… even you… think that I…" Mafuyu tried to weave her friend off and not let her get into any danger, waving her hand dismissively. "Not that… something more dangerous happened didn't it?" she asked since she noticed Mafuyu had brought her training sword into the bathroom.

Realizing there was no way around it she explained the situation to Ayana "Qwasar?" she asked confused as Mafuyu grabbed her sword. "Those weird guys are looking for something in this school" she said holding the sword close "Tomo and this school, these are all things that father cherishes so I have to protect them" she said with a serious expression on her face.

"Do you have any information regarding the whereabouts of the real painting?" asked Ayana as Mafuyu shook her head in the negative "No, Tomo aid she doesn't know either." Ayana seemed to get more curious about the painting "Really? What did Yuudai-sensei's diary say?" her interest seemed to shock Mafuyu "Why are you asking this.

Ayana's tone now with a hint of impatience "Anything will do. A hint of any kind, something even Tomo-chan doesn't know" she seemed to beg of Mafuyu who had a something clink in her mind "Could it be…?" she wondered. "Do you remember something?" said Ayana but a voice from the outside could then be heard "I knew you would."

Ayana turned and gasped pointing "Mafuyu-chan!" she cried and both saw the masked villain from the night before at the window floating who smirked before the window suddenly shattered, Mafuyu ducking to avoid the glass while the masked woman wrapped Ayana in chains and carried her out into the night the girls screaming as she was pulled away.

"Ayana-chan!" shouted Mafuyu hopping out the window to follow the culprit who was standing near the fountain "Give Ayana-chan back" she told the woman who merely chuckled. "And do you think I'm stupid enough to do that?" she said holding a small knife and slicing into Ayana's short exposing her chest "No!" she cried at her body now on display.

"Stop it" said Mafuyu holding her sword as the woman chuckled "Sure if you tell me something about the Theotokos of Tsarytsin. But if you lie to me…" she held out her knife and made it become thinner and sharper before moving it over to Ayana's breasts "I'll cut this girl's cute nipple off" she delivered her ultimatum to Mafuyu giggling all the way.

"Save me Mafuyu-chan, aren't we friends?" said a very scared Ayana while Mafuyu was reminded of Naruto's words _'More like that person will come and you can't fight them like you are now… if you cannot protect yourself you can't protect your precious people.'_ The words of the blonde rang in her head allowing her to make her decision "I have to…" she began lowering her sword.

"Alright, so let Ayana-chan go now" she said to the woman "Tell me what you know first and throw away your Shinai" she told Mafuyu knowing they' play be her rules. "Alright…" she said throwing the shinai. However seeing the distraction in throwing the sword Mafuyu rushed forward and grabbed it before smacking the woman with it knocking her mask off.

But Mafuyu's strike revealed something shocking as under was a face all too familiar "it can't be… Tomo?" she said eyes widening seeing that Tomo was the masked culprit "It was mean of you to trick me Mafuyu-chan" she said with a smile. She then saw Mafuyu's expression "Huh? Why are you surprised? Oh I guess you thought of me like a pet didn't you?"

This made Mafuyu flinch at the accusation "You said you would protect me, you even resigned from the kendo club you lived. But you still keep that shinai with you" she said looking to Mafuyu's hand which still held the sword. "Repayment? You're just lying to yourself" she giggled at Mafuyu's antics.

"What are you talking about?" said Mafuyu not wanting to believe what she was seeing "You only became friends with me because you wanted to make my Otou-san happy, so mean" she said in her sweet voice as Mafuyu shook her head in disbelief of her friends words. "Stop it Tomo, what's wrong with you?" she said really hoping this was a very sick joke.

"Now tell me, my mind Mafuyu-chan or your friend will lose her cute breast" she threatened holding the knife close to Ayana's breast "No, stop it please" screamed Ayana and Mafuyu felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

"Don't listen, Mafuyu-chan" said a deep voice behind her, she turned to see "Naruto?" said boy holding his scythe next to Teresa. "Think carefully Mafuyu-chan, if you do you'll see the truth of what's going on" as he said this he ran down the top of the roof before jumping high into the air twirling his scythe preparing to swing.

"Wait, Naruto… Tomo's… Stop, Naruto STOP!" she shouted as Naruto swung his scythe out at his target. 'CLANG' was the sound made when Naruto's attack was blocked when Mafuyu looked to see the noise her confusion only grew "What's going on?" she asked as she saw that Ayana was blocking Naruto's scythe with a chain used by the woman last night.

"Why… why is Ayana-chan?" she said as Naruto elaborated not looking away from her "It was clear that Tomo-chan would never say things like that to you Mafuyu-chan. This person is only using her to break you and reveal what you know. "Tomo-chan was a puppet but this is the puppeteer" he said.

"Well it's looks as though this show is over" smirked Ayana pulling on Tomo's cloak to dress herself and leave Tomo only in her panties. Ayan's eye's changed to almost a silver colour and you could see she had a tongue piercing now, her dress now barely covered her private parts. "I had fun Oribe Mafuyu-chan, if Yamanobe Yuudai hadn't vanished, you guys would still be best friends huh?" she said cheerfully.

"H-How could you? You lied to me" she cried at Ayana "Oh isn't it the same thing you did to this girl" she said holding a drowsy looking Tomo, unnerving Mafuyu slightly "Do not listen to her" advised Teresa walking next to her "She uses her words to confuse people that is her method" she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto… you'll need…" she said beginning to slide her dress of her shoulders "Very well" he said stopping over and her pulling his head to her breast "Forgive me…" he muttered. "Naruto the Sacrifice I give you permission to punish the sinners who know the secret" she said as Naruto taking his soma necessary for battle.

"Sorry" he muttered his scar and red eye showing now "Now it's my turn" said a crazy looking Ayana as she grabbed Tomo's breast and began sucking roughly making her scream out in a mix of pain a pleasure. "Tomo!" Mafuyu cried out as Naruto readied his staff "Her soma will not be as effective so let her go NOW" he shouted.

'This some is so rich and sweet… and… and…' she thought as she twisted Tomo's nipple as she sucked making the girl squirm about at her treatment "…So perfect" she said with milk hanging from her lips before throwing her knives at Naruto who blocked them but heard a crack and noticed his scythe had chipped 'Damn it'

"AZ91, Magnesium alloy, it's harder than steel. Is it too exciting for a boy like you?" she smirked holding the now panting Tomo "Shut up!" he shouted as she smiled "You're so impatient" she said in mock sadness restraining Tomo with her cloak tightly "If you move, I'll light her up!" she threatened to the whimpering Tomo.

"Tomo should we let this boy suck on your breast too?" she said moving the cloth from her nipple and swirling her finger around it What should we do? Let's give him some service and show him how cute you are" she giggled as the nipple became erect under the teasing by Ayana before she latched her mouth onto it.

She laughed getting another taste "What a delicious soma" once more sucking roughly on Tomo's tit making the girl cry out. Seeing his Naruto slammed his scythe into the ground "I…Will not… allow you… to do this…ANYMORE!" he said a red aura surrounding his left arm. Ayana just chuckled at the empty threat to her "our difference is in the quality of soma; what can you do?" she said. "Using my will, your death will be swift and painful for what you've done and that will make the difference" the rings on his finger glowed before breaking "My will to protect will pierce right through you" he said as the top of his scythe glowed red hot.

"It's useless, Useless!" shouted Ayana throwing more knives only to be blocked but breaking the staff part f the scythe but Naruto held out his hand shifting their shape into knives and throwing them back at Ayana. "I can't even feel that, not with that little thing of yours" blocking the knives with a magnesium sword she said holding Tomo in front of her by the chain.

"Time to roast her IGNITE" she called as fire surrounded the two "Tomo!" shouted Mafuyu "TREMBLE!" shouted Naruto as his iron spikes dissolved in the fire making it dissipated. "He oxidized the iron to eliminate the oxygen?" said Ayana shocked as Naruto was rushing forward now with an iron spear now both ends glowing.

"It's useless, you can't cut through…" her boast was cut off as Naruto's spear pierced through her sword and through her the blade jutting out the back and Tomo being dropped but Naruto catching her with his free arm. "I-Impossible…" Ayana managed to say through the pain "You made a mistake threatening any of my friends, using a highly heated iron your alloy crumbled like clay"

Ayana managed to look up with a smirk "Don't think you've won" she said pulling the spear out of her body blood instantly gushing out of the hole made. "We are… the Hierophants, the Twelve Adepts" she said before she spontaneously combusted in blue flames her screaming as it happened.

Teresa behind them put her hands together "Amen" with a bowed head ad Mafuyu ran forward over to Naruto and Tomo who was bring carried bridal style. "Tomo of thank Kami she's alright" she said looking at her and not seeing any marks "The battle tonight is won but we have a problem" said Naruto looking down at Tomo with his red eye.

"Her soma was powerful so she'll be targeted as well from now on, I'm sorry" he said to Mafuyu with a regretful expression. "You live up to the rumours Iron boy" said a voice Naruto remembered from his dark days "YOU! The Qwasar of Gold" he shouted as the blue flame had formed an eastern cross in the air.

"It seems you have improved yourself over the years, but if you wish to oppose us you will never have a moment of peace again" said the disembodied voice. "You took the only peace I ever had to begin with bastard. Ever since that day I swore I would bring you down for what you did" he said his other eyes becoming slitted as well "Oh still on that old thing are we, well then till the day we meet then. Hopefully you're task here won't end like the one that brought you to us" is there was a face it would have been smirking as it said this.

XBreakX

"Why… why did Tomo have to go through this?" asked Mafuyu stroking Tomo's hair as she lied in bed "Aren't they after the Icon?" she asked the other three as the priest from the church had been called as well. "The heretics won't stop till they find it and will use any method to fins it Mafuyu-chan. But I have to ask you Mafuyu-chan?" she turned to the boy as he sat on the bed.

"Seeing how things are would you like me to stay here and help protect Tomo-chan, after last night I never want to see a pain look on her face again" he said brushing a few of her hairs from her face, Tomo moving her hand over his in her sleep and holding onto it. "Naruto… I think you should stay here. And thank you for this but what was the other Qwasar talking about?"

Naruto closed his eyes remembering what bright him to this world "A story for another time Mafuyu-chan but for now let's got some sleep for the night okay" he said sitting up and giving Tomo a small kiss on her forehead "Rest well Tomo-chan, we will protect you from now on" he said as they all left the room.

**XBreakX**

"What? You're living together" said a shocked Miyuri the next morning as Naruto had told them when someone asked him "Why did it turn out like this?" she slammed her hands on the table for emphasis. "Well he needed a place to stay and we offered it to him, that's all" said a slightly nervous Mafuyu with Tomo smiling behind her. "But why? He could've asked me for a place to say" she said looking to him as he gave a small smile "I merely don't see you as a close friends yet Miyuri-san" he said making her eyes twitch.

In another office in the school the priest was on the phone "Yes… the heretics took out bait as we expected. Alright just as you say" he said into the phone. While currently heading to Japan on a boat a small blonde haired girl was talking to a coffin "Mama, we're almost in Japan, I can't wait. When we get there, how should we play?"

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh my second chapter of the only Seikon no qwasar/Naruto xover and it feels good and I think I did alright for a change.**

**Hope you all enjoy it and remember that the wording I use is meant to be smutty as the anime itself is fairly smutty at times anyway. Will update the pairings list next chapter.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	3. Shopping With Mama

**The Jinchuuriki Qwasar**

**Chapter 3: Shopping with Mama**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth, Q & R, Miyuri**

**It's odd that this story seems so easy to right for and is the only Seikon/Naruto xover which I am happy for. Although I am now tempted by the Queen's Blade Xover idea I was given once I get the series downloaded. **

**Also in case I haven't made this clear Naruto's bangs cover his left eye like Sanji from one piece does, it is also the eye that's constantly slitted.**

**On another note for my Negima xover Third Fang gave me permission to use a character to be Naruto's mentor, the mighty and insane Scabbard. This may affect if I go for the polls as Third Fang has said they'll help out with training scenes.**

**XChapter StartX**

After the fight with Magnesium Naruto was sitting by Tomo's bed while she slept he gave a sad smile seeing the content look on her face. "She looks so peaceful like this… and now she's ended up being dragged and possibly targeted in all this mess. It seems Kami still like to play havoc with people's lives when they've done nothing wrong" he said stroking the top of her head.

As he stroked her stared at Tomo's sleeping face with a sad smile "She looks a lot like her… Olja-nee" he muttered wiping his eye as he felt moisture from it. Tomo grabbed his hand as he moved it from her head "Naruto-kun… help me… make meat buns" she mumbled in her sleep making Naruto chuckled a little since Tomo had a childlike innocence to her and he wanted to protect that for her.

"Naruto-kun, are you in here" said Mafuyu as she entered the room and saw Naruto sat by Tomo peacefully sleeping. He put a finger to her lips so she's stay quiet and Tomo could keep sleeping.

"Just wanted to make sure she was okay, forcefully taking soma can strain the body but she seems fine despite that which I'm thankful for" he said as Tomo held his captured hand between the valley of her breasts making his cheeks take on a small red tint due to the feel.

"Hey get your hand out f there" she said slightly annoyed as Naruto turned to her seeing a red look on her face too.

"I don't really have a choice unless you have something to replace my hand she grabbing" he whispered although he would stay there all night if necessary as he could go 4 days without sleep.

"Just give me a moment" she said taking the stuffed animal on the bed and holding it near Naruto captured hand and tried to pull his hand out her grip. "Come on Tomo let go" she said but Tomo had a surprisingly strong grip despite her frail body. Eventually Naruto's hand was able to get out electing a whine from Tomo before Mafuyu substituted the stuff rabbit which she grabbed onto and snuggled into.

"There much better, but you best get some sleep Naruto-kun. You need your sleep every night or you won't stay healthy" she said as he gave a mock salute to her.

"Okay Mafuyu-chan, and good night" he said walking down the hall to the couch he was gonna sleep on.

**XBreakX**

_In a memory Naruto was strapped down to a bed while a tall white haired man with a large scroll on his back stood over him "Please don't do this Ero-sennin I had to do it. I didn't mean to hurt him that bad you gotta believe me" he begged the man who had a sad look._

"_I don't have a choice; the order comes from the damiyou. Before you are exiled yours and it's chakra and getting sealed for good. However this will be painful since your reserves are so high" he took out a bunch of small tags and placed them round his body._

"_For what it's worth I do believe you but I have my orders Naruto, I'm sorry, Fuin" he said putting his hands into the ram seal and Naruto's screams echoing in the room and all over the hospital._

_The memory shifted to Naruto carving away in the snow with a body wrapped in a black cloth behind him. His fingers were bleeding from frostbite and his healing was very slow as the tears fell from his eyes._

_He remembered who he was burrowing for "Olja-nee" he muttered seeing the gold blade stabbed through the woman that had cared for him after he was cast out. The sword shifted and Olja's body fell to the floor, the gold wrapping round the assailants arm "Another counterfeit… the Theotokos of Tsarytsin" he then turned to see a wide eyed Naruto._

_He quickly grabbed Naruto by the throat lifting him lip "Qwasar of Gold…" he rasped out as under the hood he could see the mans face, but he watched as he made the gold into a finger claw and started carving into Naruto's face._

"_You'd be best to fight if you want to survive. No one will ever save you, not even Kami. You have been abandoned and tossed aside enough to know you have no choice but to fight for your tomorrow, for your life. Such a shame though; such wasted potential over something petty, still it brought you to us. Enjoy you life of fighting" he said as he tossed him to the floor next to Olja's bleed body._

_It was on that day as he made a grave for Olja he looked up at the sky and after years just cried and screamed "RRRAAAAAGGGGGG__**GGHHHHHHHHHHH**__" as he did his eye was forever changed into a slit from the pure sorrow he felt from having his one precious person taken from him after finally having someone who cared for him as a human. His beastly howl sounded into the blizzard but also out of the dream memory and into reality._

**XBreakX**

Naruto woke up as his cry echoed into the room and jolted up on the couch he was laying on. A few seconds later Mafuyu and Tomo ran into the room as Naruto held his head in his hands. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" asked Mafuyu panting from running all the way from her room.

"Are you okay? You're all soaked in sweat" said Tomo coming over wiping his forehead with her sleeve and Naruto took deep breaths feeling the stringing pain on his face and in his eye.

"Geez, don't scare me like that, when I heard that scream I didn't know what to think" said Mafuyu with a relaxed sigh but was curious as the cry sounded almost animal from her room.

"Sit still a little more; I'm almost done" said Tomo as her breasts were swing right in front of Naruto, the top button of her night wear undone exposing her cleavage to him.

"I'll be fine Tomo-chan, it's just a bad nightmare. But what about you do you feel okay?" he asked turning on the coach to the bluenette.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious as to why she was asked.

"After last night, what that person did to you could have put a strain on your body. Extracting soma by force can be a very bad thing" he told her as she looked at her breasts, cupping them as if weighing them both.

"Well they didn't shrink and they're not lighter… I think I'm fine" she muttered as they bounced in her hands with a smile on her face.

"That's good, well then I guess I'll get up and get washed before getting ready for school" he said moving the cover off him self and getting to his feet.

"I still don't get why it has to be sucked out like that, it seems too perverted" muttered Mafuyu not wanting to see girls get their breasts sucked in front of her on a regular basis.

"I see someone sucked on my breasts?" muttered Tomo not really having any recollection of the night before. "Mafuyu-chan my breasts didn't squirt milk did they?" she asked worryingly holding her breasts in her hands.

"Don't worry Soma is a concentration of energy that comes from life, so don't worry Tomo-chan" he said to reassure her.

"My life span hasn't shortened has it?" she then asked hearing his explanation. He shook his head and patted her on the head.

"No nothing like that Tomo-chan. But don't worry about it Tomo-chan, you're an amazing girl so be proud of yourself" he said as she happily smiled.

"Really? Thank you Naruto-kun" she said giving him a quick hug which he blushed too as the nightwear left nothing to the imagination when pressed against his body.

"Y-Your welcome" he muttered and looked over to see Mafuyu with slightly puffed up cheeks, but that wasn't all he saw. "Um… Mafuyu-chan you do know you're just in your underwear right?" he asked a little sheepish looking the other way. She looked down at herself to see he had a clear view of her baby blue panties, she wad thankful she had a shirt on too.

Once she looked down she blushed and quickly ran out the room holding the bottom of the shirt to cover her self blushing with embarrassment. "Hope she doesn't end up flashing me all the time" he muttered as Tomo just giggled and the two left the room to get ready for school.

**XBreakX**

Later on in math class Mafuyu was doodling Naruto but as a little fox, since she thought his whiskers made him look a bit like one. Her doodling was stopped as Tomo tapped her shoulder "Mafuyu-chan" she pointed over to the black board where Naruto was writing a very complicated answer to the math questions he's been asked to answer by the teacher.

"Hana-san is that correct?" asked Miyuri a little flabbergasted seeing him answer the question with apparent ease.

"How would I know? You told them to give him really hard questions" was the girl's reply not particularly paying attention to the class. Naruto finished writing, looked at his answer and gave a nod before heading back to his seat.

The teacher came over; adjusting her classes looked over his workings in shock "It's correct, well done Naruto-kun. Clearly you keep up with your studies outside of class too" she said impressed as Naruto got back in his seat.

"I do my best is all" he said with a small smile making the teacher blush slightly as did other girls in the class. His smile and his charming looks really had them all loving the blonde haired teen.

Once outside the class Mafuyu walked over to him as he was scribbling in a book "Naruto-kun how much have you been taught, I mean I don't know how many would ever be able to solve the questions you were given in this school?" she asked him.

"It's nothing, my tutors taught me all I need to know in life and more, and I make sure to keep up. I'd rather not end up at the bottom of the class ever again" he said closing his book and walking away making Mafuyu pause.

'_He was at the bottom of the class once… no way'_ her moment of thought was stopped as Miyuri came by running past Mafuyu calling for Naruto-kun "Miyuri?" muttered Mafuyu in surprise as the pink haired girl walked right next to him.

"You are amazing Naruto-kun. You're tutors must have done an amazing job teaching you. But I've been thinking, if you keep hanging around with _those_ people… why don't you move into my house" she said as Mafuyu was huffing behind her hearing everything.

"I'll try my best to give you a grand welcome. And knowing that I made such a travelled friend will make me proud" she said smiling to her self as he looked over to her.

"You seem proud enough already Miyuri-san" he said as her eye twitched hearing him but kept a restrained smile on her face.

"Oh sorry did you say something? Oh what's the book you have there, if you really like books there is a huge library in…" Naruto just held up his hand for her to stop.

"While I appreciate the offer I am happy living with Mafuyu-chan and Tomo-chan, Miyuri-san okay. Now if you'll please excuse me I have to get to class" he said with his smile walking ahead making Miyuri blush in embarrassment.

**XBreakX**

A little later the girls were all taking their swim lesson, all in swimsuits as you'd expect. Naruto having a note was free to sit at the side and read; he wasn't one to expose his body anywhere anymore. He simply sat and made notes in his book which were actually ideas on what other armaments he could make with iron in battle as it always helped to create new battle ideas.

He did look over to see Mafuyu teaching Tomo the basics of swimming, holding her arms while she kicked. "Come on, one, two, one, two, just a little bit more" she said to Tomo who was keeping her head above the water while she kicked. Naruto smiled a little seeing the two friends.

Miyuri at the side was glaring at Naruto "Grr I don't get that boy, he has such a charming face yet he insists on staying with those two. I won't give in until he gives in to me-" she fumed.

Hana suddenly got to her feet "Then I'll go and check things out" she said walking over to where Tomo and Mafuyu were, Tomo practising holding her breath as she came up for her breath.

"That's right, just like that" Mafuyu encouraged her friend.

"Oribe" Hana called "Do you think it will make you look better if you're taking care of the exchange student?" she asked getting a confused look from Mafuyu. "I don't know what tactics you used, but it must've been a genius strategy" she said sarcastically to the red head.

"Yea, yeah, is that so?" was Mafuyu reply hoping the brunette would just go away.

"After you friend's sudden transfer, you must've been lonely" she said crouching down with a smug look striking a cord with Mafuyu remembering Ayana.

"Minase Ayana-san, I wonder if something went wrong with her father's business" commented Miyuri walking in on the conversation now "Don't you know?" asked Miyuri as Mafuyu's eyes looked sad.

"Perhaps she was involved in something interesting, I mean she _does_ hang around with you" said Hana enjoying the look on Mafuyu's face.

"Mafuyu-chan didn't do anything wrong" cried Tomo in defence of her friend.

However Hana didn't care staring at the girl "You stay out of this" she ordered making Tomo step back in the water.

"I… don't know anything" said Mafuyu despite knowing the dark truth about her supposed friend.

"All your friends seem to disappear, maybe you weren't really friends" said Hana making Mafuyu'seyes begin to water thinking how maybe they were never friends.

"Don't you two have something better to do then pick on someone" came the voice of Naruto as he was now standing in front of Hana and Miyuri. His expression looked disappointed at the two girls in question.

"W-What do you want?" said Hana a little intimidated by Naruto as he was a bit taller than her and as shown earlier could best her if necessary.

"Just curious as to why you take joy doing what you do" he told her with a small shrug putting his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"Who know? I'm just curious"said Hana regaining some of her confidence.

"Why is it you insist though, especially you Miyuri-san, a beautiful girl like yourself only looks horrible when looking down on those less fortunate than yourself. People like you I can never see eye to eye with, such a shame really" he said turning around and walking away.

Miyuri blushed at him calling her beautiful but quickly turned read once her brain realized the other things he had said to her. "W-W-What? Damn You!" she cried stomping her foot on the side like a child. Mafuyu and Tomo watched in slight awe at his retreating figure.

**XBreakX**

After school Naruto headed over to the church to meet with the priest "Looks like everything is progressing well" the priest commented to Naruto, who was leaning against the wall.

"I've been staying out of any trouble and maintaining cover as ordered" he told him making the priest chuckle a little. "Magnesium has been removed so now what happens?" he asked the priest looking at the one eye priest.

"Unfortunately, they have discovered your whereabouts, so they'll act with more caution from now on" he said turning to face the window.

"I'm staying undercover then right?" he asked as the priest gave a small nod, smirking.

"Yes, and it also allows you to protect Yamanobe Yuudai's daughter like you promised as well" he said making a red tint appear briefly on Naruto's face. "Well things will start to get busy soon, but you are free to head back now Naruto-kun" he said as Naruto nodded smiling to Teresa as he went.

"See you later Teresa-chan" he said as she gave a brief nod but you could see the blush on her face remembering what would happen later.

As Naruto walked outside he caught a glimpse of a pair of siblings walking home together making his eye water a little before walking home not wanting to think of bad memories.

**XBreakX**

"Tada, this will be your room Naruto-kun" said Tomo as evening came by. She and Mafuyu had prepared a room for him to sleep in.

"From now on, feel free to use it however you like" Mafuyu told him still holding the manual floor waxer she's used in the room.

"You know I don't mind sleeping on the couch right, I really don't need all this" he tried to protest, hell the room was bigger than most places he's stay in his life.

"What are you talking about? You're living with girls you now? That would be awkward" Mafuyu told him as he tilted his head a little in slight curiosity.

"Really, I don't see how the only difference is where I sleep" he questioned her as she shook her head at him.

"Yes it would be a problem, we can't have you sleeping on the couch where we could walk in still changing" she told him blushing remembering the incident that morning.

"I don't really mind" Tomo tried to say but Mafuyu poked her in her chest making her jump. "But I do" she proclaimed knowing how easy going Tomo was with some things. "Now listen, you'll have to knock when you go into the bathroom or toilet and don't forget to separate you trash since everything goes into different bags…" Mafuyu went onto explain the rules of the home.

After they left the room Naruto sat on the bed and took out the only keepsake of Olja he had, her cross which she had always worn around her neck. He never wore it as he honestly thought it wasn't right for him to wear it. "Olja-nee… is it right for me to feel at home here? After moving so many times, I've never had a place to call home anymore" he said as a drop of water fell on the cross.

**XBreakX**

In the meantime Tomo and Mafuyu were currently sharing a bath together "Speaking of which, Naruto-kun… he likes you right Mafuyu-chan?" Tomo asked the red head who slumped into the water at the question.

"W-What are you talking about? Surely it's you who he likes Tomo-chan" she argues red faced, matching her hair.

Tomo just smiled "Well, whenever you're in danger, no mater what, he always comes over to help you and save you" she told her friend who shook her head at the claim.

"No way, those are just coincidences, besides he watches over you more than me anyway. And if it's not that then it's because we're together at the time" she said turning her head away from Tomo. "It's cause I'm there, I'm there by coincidence" she denied not looking Tomo in the eye.

Tomo, bless her, just tilted her head "Then… you like Naruto-kun too, don't you?" she asked making Mafuyu slump into the water again.

"_Now_ what are you talking about? And did you say too?" she asked a little peeved at Tomo for the question but surprised by her apparently liking Naruto too.

"You've been in a good mood since Naruto-kun got here and he's just so nice as well. Plus he has those cute whisker marks on his face that make him purr" she said putting her finger on her chin.

Mafuyu gave a nod in agreement "Well yeah but he seems a little distant at times, I'm not sure what to make of him. It's like he's hiding something from us" she said thinking how she nor Tomo had learned anything about him really, even if he hadn't been there long.

"At least, Naruto-kun coming here has made you cheerful like you were before my Otou-san disappeared. And when I was sleeping last night I felt him there watching over me, it felt nice with him there" said Tomo thinking to herself how warm he felt to her. While maybe not the brightest bulb she was more likely to see things for what they were.

"Tomo… well yes he was there watching over you, it was nice of him to do it. And he isn't mean either but a really nice person instead. Still he seems to have Teresa-chan already" she said getting up out of the bath, water dripping down over her breasts and curves, a few suds clinging to her womanhood.

Tomo followed her friend as there was a knock at the door, before it opened to reveal Naruto rubbing his eyes before he looked up to see the naked Mafuyu and Tomo in front of him. His face went neon red seeing the girl and quickly covered his eyes "Ah… s-s-sorry I was just looking for the bathroom, I didn't think anyone was using it" he said apologetically.

"Y-Y-You're supposed to wait for a response!" shouted Mafuyu repressing the instinct to scream, but his response to cover his eyes kept her from throwing things from him as she covered her self as did Tomo.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's an easy mistake" said Tomo smiling as she's often walk in on Mafuyu changing or on the toilet. He nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Sorry again" he said as the sound of foot steps could be heard telling them he's gone. Mafuyu puffed up her cheeks with a tear drop threatening to fall "He's not getting off for seeing us like that" she said pouting.

"Oh come on Mafuyu-chan he didn't mean anything. It was only an accident" said Tomo hoping her friend would do anything rash to their friend.

**XBreakX**

After getting changed Tomo went to find Naruto but found he wasn't in his room "Mafuyu-chan, Naruto-kun disappeared" she shouted as the girl ran over to see the empty room. "Where do you think he is?" she asked her friend.

"I think he might have gone to…" she muttered as she dragged Tomo out the room and toward the church, although she didn't see the small note on the side of his bed.

When they arrived they found something they didn't expect to find as at the front of the church a topless Teresa was holding Naruto's head to her breast as he sucked soma from her. Teresa was moaning as he did so, the two strands of hair on her head twitching as if they were a pair of ears.

"Did something happen? You're sucking… more than you usually do" she said a little shyly with a large blush, while he let go of her breast for a moment.

"I'm sorry but… I need to stay strong to protect them and you more than ever now" he reattached his lips to her nipple making her arch her head back in pleasure. _'Since I met them… I know I have to do this, even if me fighting gets me killed. As long as it's for them, I'll shoulder that task'_ he though as he put his hand on her back laying her to the ground.

"Naruto-kun…" Teresa moaned out as she closed her eyes from the sensations he was inadvertently giving her. "Teresa-chan, I know only sucking on the left causes you discomfort so, I'll switch so that it isn't uncomfortable for you" he said moving the bra from the right nipple.

"No…y-you don't hav-" she then released a large moan as he tenderly took the nipple in her mouth. He was always so gentle with her, in all the time they'd spent he held back in his intake and made sure not to hurt her by biting down.

A few rows behind Mafuyu was watching Naruto and Teresa in their ritual "I didn't think he'd really be here, amazing" she uttered watching with a blush on her face.

Tomo then popped her head up to see "Hey what's Naruto-kun doing?" she asked curious. However not wanting the sweet mind of Tomo corrupted Mafuyu grabbed her head and pushed it into her chest so she couldn't see "Tomo, don't look" she said to her.

'Since they have a soma-feeding relationship, I guess he wanted to see her. But does that mean that they…?' she wondered while Tomo started reaching to Mafuyu's sides with her fingers. She begen tickling her making Mafuyu laugh out loud in the church, she put her hands on her shoulders and stopped her "Hey look…" she said.

Something then passed between them which turned out to be a iron blade and both turned to see Naruto with a blank expression that changed to worry seeing who he almost hit, Teresa looking very embarrassed as she covered her self up. Naruto motioned with his finger for the two to come forward to them.

When they were both in front of them he put his hand on his head sighing "Why are you two here? It would have been bad if I had hit you both" he said sounding disappointed.

"Well we didn't come here to get in your way or anything…" said Mafuyu looking down at her knees as she and Tomo were kneeled down in front of him. "You weren't in your room so… we went out to try and find you" Tomo explained.

"You did read the note at the side of my bed explaining where I was didn't you?" he asked as both blushed in embarrassment since they hadn't. Their silence told Naruto that alone "Mafuyu-chan, Tomo-chan this is something I needed to do. I came to speak with Teresa-chan before she said it was time to restore my soma levels, okay?"

"You should have just told us in person, it would have been easier that way" argued Mafuyu at his point.

"I didn't want to bother you after I accidentally walked in on you two, that's all" he said back, which seemed reasonable from his perspective. If you saw a woman naked in the bathroom by mistake you should give them time to cool down before they beat you down.

"But I'm your guardian so I should be kept in the loop Naruto-kun. As long as you live in our house we need to know these things" Mafuyu replied at him.

"Ergh troublesome, fine you win" he said brushing his hand threw his hair deciding to give up on this argument; honestly red heads could be so stubborn, then again he was once just as bad as her.

"They get on well" said Teresa in her usual level tone making Tomo giggle "Usually Naruto-kun doesn't argue with people like that" she commented making him turn his head shyly.

"I'm not that bad" he muttered as Mafuyu joined in giggling as he sighed in defeat. "When you're all down we better get home" he said as Tomo and Mafuyu got t their feet and quickly caught up with him. "See you tomorrow Teresa-chan" he waved to her as she gave a brief nod muttering "Bye" Mafuyu and Tomo smiled thinking that Naruto was clearly opening to them if only just a little.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile on a large ship heading for Japan, the little blond girl was till talking to the coffin in her room "They said we'll arrive in Japan shortly" she said giggling. "I'm looking forward to it as well, I wonder what kind of friends I'll make" she said as if she was having a conversation with the body.

Outside her room three armed men were preparing to break into the room. "Talking to that coffin again?" one muttered clearly showing they'd been planning this and had been listening in before.

"Ignore her, let's do this" said another readying his sub machine guy before kicking the door open shocking the little girl.

"W-What do you want?" she asked scared seeing the men with guns, she eyes shaking as she asked.

"Hand that luggage over to us" one of the men ordered, but the little girl put her hands on the coffin,

"No, it's my Mama" she said not wanting the men to disturb her Mama's body. Not wanting to deal with her one of the men grabbed her by her long pigtail "Out of the way" he said as the girl cried out in pain of having her hair yanked and being tossed to the floor.

As one of the men reached over to the coffin the little girl looked back "No, Mama!" she cried as the coffin lid burst open an something sharp passed by one of the men's neck. A split second later his head slid off and a fountain of blood erupted from his neck.

A clawed hand grabbed the edge of the coffin as a body rose that was completely covered in a white cloth. The two men frightened began shooting at the body but their bullets were blocked by red strips of metal. "What the hell is this? Asked one before the metal strips shot forward piercing both of them and coating the room in blood.

"And I just finished putting Mama to sleep…" the little girls expression turned from sweet to sadistic suggesting it was all an act.

**XBreakX**

The next morning Miyuri and Hana were waiting by the roadside, Miyuri having received a notice about a new student. "Another exchange student?" asked Hana a little surprised by the turn of events.

"Yes… her name is Ekaterina Kurae. I hear she's a really cute and obedient girl who looks like a fairy" said Miyuri who was excited to meet the girl from the descriptions alone. It was then a taxi cab arrived right near them and Miyuri put her hands together in anticipation "Oh, there she is."

When Ekaterina walked out the door Hana blushed seeing the porcelain skin, long hair and black dress. When she looked at Hana with her blue eyes she found herself blushing even more at the girl's beauty. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ekaterina Kurae" she greeted them in a sweet voice smiling.

Miyuri ran over to her already loving the little girl "My, My, My you're so cute Ekaterina-san" she said giving her a hug.

When she let go Ekaterina just smiled "You can call me Katja" she told her as Miyuri beckoned Hana over to her.

"Oh my, come on Hana-san, say hello to her" Katja looked around Miyuri to see Hana and muttered "Hana onee-sama…?" Hana instead of her usual tone almost stuttered at the cute aura the girl was giving off. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katja" she smiled at Hana.

**XBreakX**

As this was happening Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa and Naruto were in town shopping "I'm so happy~" sang Mafuyu carrying several bags.

"You sure bought a lot" said Tomo seeing her friend so happy for her friend.

"At least it's a nice day, although I'm not really one for shopping. I never know what to buy clothes wise" muttered Naruto carrying several bags himself.

"At least your not complaining about this. You accepted your punishment for peeking on us and fr not telling us you went out" said Mafuyu sticking her nose in the air.

"I said it was an accident, and there was a note" he muttered to himself since he wasn't in the wrong really if you thought about it.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, Mafuyu-chan gets stubborn at things like this. I forgive you though" said Tomo patting him on the head, which she had to go on her tip toes to do. She loved the feeling of his hair so it was well worth the effort.

Mafuyu hearing her puffed up her cheeks, knowing she was being stubborn over the whole thing but refused to give in on the fact.

Nearby a car was driving through town which, with Katja, Hana and Miyuri in the back. Katja spotted Naruto through the window and she smirked when his right eye met hers as she drove past. "Is there something wrong?" asked Miyuri hearing the noise Katja made when she smirked.

"No, this is such a fun, lively country" Katja replied thinking about how she would introduce herself to the other blonde she recognized.

**XBreakX**

Wow, it's wonderful" exclaimed Miyuri once all of them were in the clothing store, to which she immediately put Katja in a small white dress "Don't you think she looks like a doll?" she asked Hana.

"Y-Yeah" she muttered to the excited Miyuri, thinking Katja looked so beautiful in white and just wanted to hold her.

"We'll take this then" she told the store clerk "Yes, Tsujidou-sama" replied the clerk.

"But I feel bad. You bought so much for me" said Katja putting her hands together sounding guilty.

Miyuri just shook her head at Katja "It fine Katja-san, you don't need to worry and you're very welcome. Besides from now on, we'll be living together. We'll be like sisters." she said happily to the young girl. "Alright accessories next" she said as Katja looked over to Hana who turned her head blushing making her smirk a little.

Once Miyuri had left only Katja and Hana were in the room "Ano… Hana onee-sama…" she called making Hana jump and look over to Katja. "Can you help me unzip the back? Please onee-sama" she asked Hana making her blush even more.

Hana nervously went over reaching for the zip '_What… what am I so nervous about? I'm just helping her unzip. This is normal for girls_' she thought stopping her shaking hand and reaching for the zipper and pulling it down internally panting as she did so.

As she did Katja smirked and whispered "Copper" and as she did there was an electrical surge causing the lights in the room to go out.

"Huh… what happened?" said Hana in shock as the room was no longer lit, not seeing Katja fall over before the lights came back on. "Katja… Katja? Are you ok? Katja!" she said trying to shake the girl 'awake' but gasped as her fingers touched her skin.

'Such smooth skin…' she thought as she lowered her face to her arm and placed a small kiss atop it.

"I figured you'd be this type of person" said Katja breaking the illusion of her being unconscious and in a voice that didn't sound sweet at all. "You pervert who's take advantage of an unconscious little girl" she accused making Hana scared at being found out.

Katja grabbed the pendant she's been wearing round her neck "Mama, onee-chan here wants to do dirty things to me" she told it putting her sweet voice on but her face clearly in a sadistic expression.

Hana covered her face in denial "N-No… you're wrong, I…" she tried to refute the claims but Katja just looked at her.

"How am I wrong? Just look at this kiss mark. You left it there right?" she said ghosting her fingers over the red mark on her skin. From the ceiling vent a large amount of liquid metal seeped through which began taking on a more solid form that looked like a woman with the top of the gynoid being covered by a cloth. The guardian of copper grabbed Hana's wrist and also the back of her head.

"Just admit that you're a pervert" Katja said beginning to lift her skirt "If you do I'll let you kiss and even batter place" said exposing her shaven maidenhood for Hana with a sultry look on her face.

Hana tried to resist but felt her face edging forward to the soft lower lips of Katja who lifted her skirt higher for her to place a kiss on her vagina. But as she did Hana backed away and Katja covered her self "As I thought, this sow is a real pervert" she said won to the guilty, ashamed looking Hana.

"I…I'm not a pervert" she tried to say but the copper gynoid held her arms suspending Hana above the floor.

"Don't you feel honoured, looks like you're more qualified than Miyuri" said Katja walking over and started to tease Hana's breasts over her shirt. "I'll let you be my Maria" she said before the gynoid (Will now refer to as Mama) lifted the shirt and bra exposing her chest to Katja, her nipples standing out in excitement. You'd make a better Magdala though" she said before lowering her lips to her nipple and sucking while still teasing the breast as she did so.

Kataja watched as Hana shrieked in pleasure at what she was doing, she enjoyed the cries she got from Hana and knew she'd be fun to play with.

**XChapter EndX**

**You know when I was writing this I went up to 10000 then remembered that the events happened over two episodes so the continuation will be in the next chapter but I will be changing the whole fight scene between Katja and Naruto since they are different ages and different people.**

**Also in regard to add Q and R I came up with the idea when it was suggested t me and figured out a way to add them in as they are simply conditioned girls who have suffered at the hands of those supposed to care for them. Am thinking that at some point may have some Naruto characters added into the story maybe at end of first season.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	4. Copper Meeting Iron

**The Jinchuuriki Qwasar**

**Chapter 4: Copper Meeting Iron**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth, Q & R, Miyuri**

**XChapter StartX**

"You know… shopping with girls isn't all that bad. The guys at school really over exaggerate when they talk about it. Although people in Japan are quite nice" commented Naruto as he, Mafuyu, Tomo and Teresa were taking a short break from their shopping. Although Teresa was quickly getting distracted by a nearby butterfly and moving her head round to follow it.

'Cute' thought Naruto seeing her curiosity over the little bug, in all the time he's known Teresa, she was fairly quite but was a sweet girl who when they met up was very kind to him. Her personality was very different from his previous partner that was for sure.

"Buying top quality good at a chap price is the real wisdom of the people of Japan though Naruto-kun" pointed out Mafuyu as if she was giving a small lecture a little happy that Naruto wasn't moaning over the shopping trip.

"You really like bargains, don't you Mafuyu-chan?" asked Tomo with a small smirk making her friend go red in embarrassment.

"Th-That's not it; more like we can only afford to buy these. It's called saving… Saving" she said a little flustered before sighing. "Jeez Tomo, don't say weird things about me" she said playfully tapping Tomo on the head with her rolled up papers.

Naruto chuckled seeing this as Tomo acted in mock pain being tapped by the papers "She's right though saving is a good skill to learn, I've had to do it a few times in my life. Although shopping round here is a lot nicer than back… there" he said a little hesitantly as Teresa rejoined after following the butterfly for a brief period.

"Of course this is Japan, the world's safest and most peaceful" proclaimed Mafuyu with pride as Tomo rubbed her head.

"At least that's what most of us think" said a voice behind the group. They turned to see a tall blonde man with hair covering one side of his face like Naruto's did, except his was a duller colour. He appeared to have some flyers with him as he came over with a small smile. "Please help me with this" he requested showing them a missing person's note with the picture of a woman on it.

'Another disappearance…' thought Mafuyu worriedly "Is she your relative? You must be worried" she asked the man.

He gave a small shake of his head "No, I'm merely a volunteer, who wants to save people in need" he told the girls. Naruto took a flyer from the man and gave it a once over along with the picture.

"Sorry, we don't know anything" said Mafuyu apologetically to the man.

"Then please, at least pray for her safe return" said the man as the girls bowed their heads and Naruto raised an eyebrow before he walked off to hand out more flyers.

"I guess, nowhere is truly safe, hope they find that girl safe, anyway have we finished our shopping trip?" asked Naruto picking up the bags.

"Actually Naruto-kun, there's one more shop I want to go to" said a happy Tomo as Naruto nodded putting the bags on his arms.

"Okay where to Tomo-chan?" he asked as she giggled turning to whisper to Mafuyu.

"Actually to tell the truth…" she then whispered her reason for the next shop blushing a little as Mafuyu did the same.

**XBreakX**

"They're still growing?" Mafuyu said in slight annoyance as Tomo had said she needed a new bra since she had managed to grow yet again. While Tomo was a little giddy at the chance to find some nice cute bras to try on.

"You know I'm a little surprised by her growth, but Tomo-chan is blessed in a way I suppose" said Naruto leaning against the wall.

Mafuyu sighed looking down at her chest then Tomo's before glancing to Teresa looking over at the racks. "Did you find something cute, Teresa-chan?" she asked sliding over to her as the girl gave a small nod.

"A front hook… would be convenient" she said testing out the front clasp.

"Convenient?" muttered Mafuyu as a her mind suddenly imagined a scenario where Teresa would need to give Naruto easy access and him telling her good job for it and happily sucking her breasts making her two head strands flap happily. Although the thought did leave her red faced "Yeah, I guess I would make breast access faster" she said.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Naruto holding a possible bra choice for Tomo, the two girls stuttered a response… well Mafuyu did, while Teresa hid her face in the bra.

"Dear customer~" said a sales clerk coming over "If you like those then please try them on" she said grabbing both Tomo and Teresa by the breasts and leading them to the changing room, while Mafuyu grabbed the space in front of her chest in slight envy of the two.

Once the behind the curtain Tomo began stripping off with Teresa "Here we g" she said sliding her top off making her girls jiggle a little.

"Tomo-chan, Teresa-chan, me and Mafuyu-chan will be waiting outside until your done okay" said Naruto in front of the curtain informing the two as he didn't want to invade their privacy.

"Okay Naruto-kun, don't go too far" said Tomo poking her head out smiling at him.

"Please continue, dear customer" said the clerk readjusting the curtain so no one would see. "Now then, take you time" she said but her lips gave a smirk that meant trouble.

Outside Mafuyu was gazing at the jewellery store's window, her eyes fixed of the shining necklace "I take it you want to buy that Mafuyu-chan?" asked Naruto next to her, twirling his pencil between his fingers.

"I'm just looking" she said not turning to look at him "And it soothes my heart looking at some things" she said almost singing at the last part.

"They're nice but I find they lack imagination in the designs. I sometimes like to practice making jewellery with iron from time to time, it oddly helps me practise for large complex shifts in shape" he said pulling out a small piece of iron from his many coat pockets and making a small bangle that was designed to coil around the arm. "Here Mafuyu-chan, a small gift" he said catching her off guard as she jumped to catch the bangle but looked at it to see that the iron was smooth and was nicely designed.

"Wow… you can make things like this? Thank Naruto-kun I like it" she said slipping it on her arm "Neat it fit's so easily too" she said smiling as Naruto did the same.

"Just a small token for letting me stay and giving me a room Mafuyu-chan, not many people would do that for me" he said, his eyes displaying sadness at the end which Mafuyu caught and nearly questioned but held off for now.

**XBreakX **

Back in the changing room Tomo was sharing a unique experience with Teresa. Tomo was roaming her hands around Teresa breasts and squeezing them and kneading them into her chest while she pressed hers into her back "Here…" she said into her ear both blushing at the closeness. "It's like… this…" she said grabbing her breasts and moving them around "Wrap it tightly" she told her as he hand reached down…

To help Teresa's breasts into the new bra she's picked out "See? If you wear it properly, it won't matter if the cup size if one larger" she advised Teresa speaking from her own experience with getting new bras, to which she was a veteran.

"This is my first time" muttered Teresa looking down at her snug breasts in the bra. However it was at this point the clerk decided to invade the changing room, thank heavens she was a woman.

"Om my, it fits you so well" she said happily before reaching into her back pocket "Next… how about this?" she said pulling out a stun gun and tazing the two girl. Goodnight my little lambs" she said staring over the unconscious pair of girls.

**XBreakX**

"Aww, this one looks like it would suit her too. Can't get rid of this one either" cooed Miyuri as she looked over dresses for Katja to wear. "If I get along with Katja from the start, I'll be in the spotlight. Maybe I can get see Naruto-san to see the better choice for places to stay" she giggled mischievously looking through more dresses, completely unaware of what was going on in the changing room. Speaking of which Hana was feeling very drained from having her soma sucked by Katja moments ago.

**XBreakX**

"They left?" asked a surprised Mafuyu as when they had returned to the undergarments store the clerk had told them they had already left.

"That's right, they left through that exit a moment ago" she said pointing to said exit.

"No way, she would leave without telling me" said a worried Mafuyu concerned that Tomo had been abducted as well.

"Can I see you in here for a moment?" asked Naruto walking into the room the clerk and Mafuyu following him and drawing the curtain closed. As she did Naruto grabbed the woman by the throat and held her against the wall "Start talking or else there is going to be a lot of trouble" he growled out as the woman instantly began sweating.

"Wh-why are you-" he question was cut off as Naruto pulled out the stun gun from her pocket.

"You have thirty seconds before I scar you for life woman. Where are my friends?" he said squeezing on her throat almost making her choke, but her eyes travelled to the floor where Naruto spotted an opening in the floor that was likely a trap door.

He threw the woman to the floor hard making her yelp in pain as she was thrown out the changing room. "Before I call the police, explain what you are doing. be warned you answer will affect what state they find you in" he said darkly his hands now having finger claws on each finger and thumb.

"Naruto-kun wait we don't need to harm her. Let her tell us first then we can simply tie her up" said Mafuyu not wanting any blood shed, even if she did feel slightly the same in all her anger right now.

"W-We were just making some extra money b-by selling v-v-videos of a f-few of the girl t-that were changing" said the clerk very scared by the blonde with the dark look in his eyes almost as he calling for her blood.

His eyes narrowed, "Mafuyu-chan… please tie her up while I go and get Teresa-chan and Tomo-chan" he said lifting the panel to reveal a staircase going down.

"Right I'll be right behind you Naruto-kun" she said pulling some of the nearby bras and tying them together to form binds for the woman.

**XBreakX**

Down under the store Teresa and Tomo were being teased by various men, Tomo laughing hysterically from being tickled under her arm pits and about to have her nipples playfully grabbed by the man filming her and Teresa who was blindfolded and had her arms suspended over her.

Before the man could put the clamp on her nipple the wall was broken through before Naruto burst forth his scar visible and slit eyes glaring at the men in the room. "Naruto-kun" said Tomo in relief seeing him as he flared his coat out throwing several kunai like blades at the men. All hit places which would be very, very painful an leave a mark, but also releasing Teresa from her restrains.

"Hey you!" he said growling at the panicking man with a blade sticking between the joint connecting his arm to his shoulder, meaning any movement would agitate the wound resulting in a heavy amount of pain.

"I just wanted to show the world the beauty of her breast-" the man was unable to finish as Teresa gave him a hard kick to the face knocking him down.

"Teresa-chan, you okay, they didn't hurt either of you, did they?" asked a worried Naruto flexing his hands looking down at the unconscious men.

"I'm alright, but forgive me for getting carried away while I was shopping" she bowed her head apologetically, not liking the fact she'd let her guard down and thinking she'd disappointed him.

He nodded "It's alright as long as you're safe. Still… seems as though this country isn't as safe people believe. Tomo-chan take my coat" he said draping the grey coat round the girl who smiled. It was then Mafuyu came down into the room.

"Naruto-kun, where's Tomo?" asked a frantic Mafuyu as Naruto nodded his head to the smiling girl, while he put his zip up vest over Teresa leaving him in a long sleeve navy blue shirt. Seeing her Mafuyu went and hugged Tomo sobbing into her shoulder "I was worried sick" she said as Tomo just hugged her friend back hoping to calm her down.

"Sorry Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo softly, rubbing her back to ease her worries.

"No this is my fault, I was right next to you" she continued to sob to which Tomo rubbed the back of her head.

"It's ok, thank you Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo rubbing her hair allowing Mafuyu to calm down as her arms went limp knowing her friends was safe now.

Mafuyu then turned too look at the downed men all unconscious from the pain of their injuries "They're then ones responsible for the kidnapping? Hurry up, go and call the police" said Mafuyu turning to Naruto and Teresa the former's eyes jutting around the room.

"Oh leaving already?" asked a voice in the room as the ground rumbled and a black coffin rose from the ground, the event frightened Tomo and Mafuyu who held each other while Naruto and Teresa stood in front of them, him flexing his clothes.

"A coffin?" said a confused and worried Mafuyu holding onto Tomo, who whined in slight fear and confusion.

The sound of laughing came across the room as Katja stepped out from behind the coffin "Having fun? Let me join in Naruto, the Sacrifice" said Katja smirking at him as he growled, always hating the title given to him.

"W-What's happening? A coffin and a cosplay loli? Seriously, what's Japan turning into?" questioned Mafuyu looking at Katja in confusion and worry still attached to Tomo.

"Now… let's play" said Katja as the coffin opened and two strips of metal shot out at Naruto who dodged to the side with ease.

"You… are you one of the twelve Adepts?" asked Naruto as his fingers began moving back and forth for no apparent reason.

"Oh, who knows?" said Katja as Mama stepped out the coffin as Naruto quickly took position in front of Tomo and Mafuyu."Mama!" Katja ordered as her copper puppet shot out more strips of metal at the group but all dodged with Naruto picking up Mafuyu and Teresa taking Tomo as they hid behind other pillars as the strips took out a chunk of the one they were standing in front of.

"Stop hiding and come out" said Katja as her doll shot out more metal at the pillar making cracks, while Naruto laid Mafuyu down while his fingers kept moving about.

"What element is she using… could it be…?" Naruto wondered to himself possibly having an idea of what she was using based off the colour of the metal.

"Naruto-kun, what do we do?" asked Mafuyu worriedly in front of him as he turned to face her.

"It seems as though she was preparing and I don't have too much soma for my plan, damn it" he said hoping he could restore his supply.

Mafuyu blushed hearing him "Naruto-kun wai-" he raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry I would never force you to do that Mafuyu-chan. Teresa-chan I need you" he called out to her as she nodded unzipping the vest top and jumping over to him.

"Oh my…" said Katja in mild amusement seeing as her fun may start to get better in a moment.

"Naruto, hurry" said Teresa unhooking the front hook of the bra and Naruto raised a brow to this.

"Convenient, you thought ahead for battles Teresa-chan, well done" said Naruto as her put a hand on her back, her flash going red due to his words of praise and his mouth lowering to her nipple "Forgive me…" he muttered latching on and sucking making Teresa moan slightly.

Katja giggled to herself "This should make things more interesting" she said with a smirk.

"Sacrifice Naruto, I give you permission to kill all sinners" said Teresa suppressing a large amount of her moaning as she held his head to her breast until he let go, her nipple tingling from the sensations. Naruto's slit eye turned red and did his scar and ring, glowing as he finished.

"Yes" he replied setting his plan in motion and forming a weapon from the iron in the pillar.

"Take this" exclaimed Katja as multiple strips of metal were sent forward to the pillar Naruto was hiding behind.

"Tremble" Naruto called from the pillar as the strips hit reducing it to rubble.

Seeing the damage she'd done "Did I over do it?" Katja asked herself but her eyes narrowed as the cloud from the rubble revealed Naruto standing holding a Chinese Doa in front of him.

"I was right, you use copper to fight don't you?" said Naruto his slit eye glaring at the girl who just smiled at him seeing his weapon.

"My, my it became so large" she said smirking all the way not worrying in the least as Naruto sped by and swung for the girl's side only for the doll to catch his blade with it's claw.

"Damn, it's strong" he muttered before strips came from the doll and wrapped round each of his limbs and held him in the air, the blade dropping from his hand do to the strong grip.

"You base you attacks on sharpness and harness, your older than me yet you barely scrap the surface of true ability" she said in a superior tone and Mafuyu was about to call out but Teresa covered her mouth and shook her head having noticed Naruto's plan.

Copper is amazing, isn't it? Flexible with great elastic properties. Do you know copper's most common use?" she asked him as wires dropped down from a hole above them and attached them selves to the doll. "Its electric cables" she said as the cables were about to connect with the dolls core but stopped just from touching it "What?" she said confused by the copper wires not connecting.

"Its funny, you speak about true ability but you forget I am older and I may have had a bit more time to practise my skills little girl. As such I have several different items of which I mould my iron into" he said flexing his fingers and the strips holding him were cut allowing him to drop to the floor.

"in an enclosed space like this it's easy for me to battle people like you. Although it's ironic, you act as a puppeteer yet you failed to see this show for all it's tricks" he said as he flexed another finger severing an arm from the doll.

"Mama!" said Katja in alarm not knowing how he was doing it, she thought her use of electricity would give her an edge against iron but the user in front of her seemed to be as skilled as her in wielding his element. "How are you doing this, I demand you tell me!" she cried out as the arm reattached to the doll quickly, Katja's pendant glowing.

"Simple, while iron is a hard metal, like you said base attacks on sharpness. However the size of this weapon differs as my finger claws are mainly for use in closed spaces so as to use metal wires to cut through my enemies. So as you can see Ekaterina Kurae, Copper Puppeteer you have been played and bested by your own pride in underestimating your opponent and the fact you attacked those close to me" he said looking at the girl.

"My, my you certainly are a lot stronger than I heard" said a smirking Katja actually enjoying the fact he was so skilled, as it meant her fun could continue. "To use such a method of fighting I am indeed impressed. I honestly never would have thought you would be this skilled though but I guess the exile turned Qwasar would have some skills" she smirked as he flexed his fingers making gashes in the wall behind her.

"SHUT UP" he shouted never wanting to be reminded of certain thing about his life, only making her smirk grow.

"Oh, have I upset you, I didn't mean to bring up any harmful memories for the former shi-" she was cut off as the gashes circles around her slicing her hair a little.

"**Not. One. Word."** He said both eyes slits now as he glared at her but she didn't seem fazed by his use of wires.

"You won't do it and we both know it, still seems as though you want _that_ to be a secret among other things. Still it seems sad I can't kill you right now either" she said as her doll picked her up.

"Why are you attacking us?" shouted Mafuyu from the side as Katja looked to her.

"And who are you… actually I don't care, but what are you to him" she said pointing to Naruto as he began swirling his fingers retracting some of the wires seeing as he knew this wasn't going to be a full battle, his instincts had helped him through various situations.

"I'm his guardian" she said before Katja gave her a look of confusing making her blush "A-Anyway I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore" she said as Katja just smiled crossing her arms.

"Oh I see. But what can you even do, I could easily just kill you right now" she said darkly making Mafuyu and Tomo flinch.

"That is enough. You've gone too far for a greeting" said Teresa stepping forward and holding Naruto's shoulder and she found it to be trembling ever so slightly.

"Oh that's right, this is our first meeting Uzumaki Naruto" she said acting as though she just remembered.

"Are they allies?" asked Mafuyu curiously also putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder and finding the same as Teresa and wondering why the girls word had such an effect on Naruto. She appeared to know something of his past, the part about him being an exile made her curious as to where he was exiled from.

"I wonder" said Naruto as he changed the finger claws into bracelets around his wrists.

"Well, I guess I'll leave it at that for now. We'll meet again soon, alright, goodbye" she said as she and the doll shot out the hole above them.

"What… what was that abut?" asked Mafuyu as Naruto walked over to the Doa and picking it up changing it to an orb of iron which he put in his pocket to be worked into various ideas later for training.

**XBreakX**

"Sorry for the long wait" said a happy Miyuri coming into the changing room where Hana and Katja were waiting "I've found a lot of clothes that fit you Katja-chan" she said holding a dress.

"Thank you onee-sama" she bowed "You and Hana-onee-sama have been so kind to me and I am very thankful. Although before you came back I too a small stroll and met a spiky blonde haired boy, do you now someone like that onee-sama?" she asked as she went to hug Hana who squeaked in surprise and slowly moved her arms around the girl who had basically abused her not a few minutes before, although she'd deny she enjoyed it.

"Hm you met Naruto-kun, he's the only one with hair like that. He's an exchange student like you Katja-chan but sadly he is already living with someone otherwise you two might have been able to live together with me" she said and proceed to talk about the things the three of them could do together.

All the while unnoticed, Katja moved her arms to cup and fondle Hana's behind "Listen, you sow. What's going to happen from now on will be our little secret" she said as Hana bit her lip to keep her moans from being heard by Miyuri and the store clerks but making her body hot at the thought of being caught slightly.

She did manage to rasp out a "Y-Yes" to answer Katja's question making Katja giggle and claiming her new toy.

**XBreakX**

She's a Qwasar from Athos" explained Teresa below as she and Naruto finished tying up the men, making sure to agitate the injury so they felt a lot of pain for their actions.

"Huh? Then she's an ally?" questioned Mafuyu in surprise after seeing her and Naruto fight and at each others throats.

"I cannot say for sure, Athos isn't as united as you think" Teresa admitted to Mafuyu. "If she's considering the weight of the situation then there's a chance, but if she's plotting something by herself it'll be troublesome" she explained the situation with Katja to Mafuyu.

"Mafuyu sighed "Anyway, why did she suddenly attack us…?" she wondered to herself.

"She likes to see people squirm beneath her, most likely she wanted to see how I could fight against her while serving to antagonize me slightly" said Naruto finishing the knot on the ropes.

**XBreakX**

"That's right Ekaterina has arrived safely" said the priest as he watered the plants in front of the church back at the academy. "Yes, alright I understand I will go and make the arrangements. Of course, I will keep her under surveillance." He said into the phone.

**XBreakX **

"What?" cried Miyuri as Katja had just delivered some unfortunate news to her "We can't live together" she repeating what she had been told.

"I'm really sorry Onee-sama. It seems my living arrangements have already been decided" said Katja once more adopting her sweet innocent voice as she closed her phone and Miyuri slumped her shoulders at the news.

"If you speak with my father, I'm sure it can be sorted out" Miyuri offered to Katja really wanting to look after such a cute girl.

"But that would create more trouble for you. I'm sorry" said Katja with a small bow serving to add t her cute factor which she worked very hard to maintain in certain company.

Miyuri clapped her hands seeing this "Aww, you're such a good girl" she said hugging the small child. "If you run into any trouble at all, don't hesitate to contact me" she told her.

"Ok onee-sama" replied Katja smiling as Hana looked over with a small blush.

"Hana, won't have any problems either right? If Katja has anything to discuss you have to help her" Miyuri told her friend" as Hana turned her head with a small nod. Miyuri didn't see the dark smirk on Katja's face as Hana nodded however.

**XBreakX**

Later on at Hana's apartment complex she was currently having a fit of anger over Katja, slamming her foot into the wall of the lift. "Who's a sow? She played around with me. I'm not like that" she said slamming her foot a couple more times before taking breaths to calm herself down the images of being played with still fresh in her mind.

Once she got to her floor she took out her keys and opened the door "I'm home… just saying" she said as she walked into her 'empty' apartment. "Oh I forgot to but dinner… terrible luck" she said walking toward the kitchen "I'll just eat some pocky" she said to herself thinking about the taste candy sticks that would be her meal for the night (Dark chocolate being the best variety in my opinion)

As she walked into the front room she noticed something "Hey, I didn't turn the lights on" she said as a voice came from behind her.

"You're late, sow" said Katja sipping her tea sitting on a chair making Hana jump in surprise.

"W-Why?" she said alarmed seeing as the girl had broken into her apartment so easily with no signs of forced entry.

"So as you can see, I'll be living here from now on" said Katja with a small smile loving the face Hana managed to pull.

"Huh? What did you just say?" said Hana stomping her foot pouting with a blush on her face.

Kataja only offered a small smirk placing a hand on her face "It's only natural for a servant and master to live together" she said making Hana's jaw drop. "Be a good girl so I don't have to throw you out" she said as if she was the one who owned the home.

"Like hell you will" Hana shouted at Katja making the small girl raise an eyebrow before frowning.

"Such a bad mannered Magdala" she said reaching and pinching Hana's nipple over her clothes making her shriek in both pleasure and pain and also forcing her to her knees which had gotten weak. "Are you sure? I'll leave then. I can find as many Marias as I want" said Katja as she stood up from her seat looking down at Hana.

Hana panted as Katja continued "I might even find someone more suitable" she said as Hana's head jerked up and she had a slight pleading expression on her face.

"No… please… please stay here" she begged the girl red faced in embarrassment, exactly what Katja wanted.

"What? Am I wrong? I hate stupid children" she said going to her knees and grabbing both of Hana's nipples over her shirt and bra, and began to pull on them hard making Hana 'Mew' out in pleasure her eyes becoming slightly glazed over.

"Please… keep me… please stay here" she said as Katja kissed her ear softly not seeing the victorious grin on the girl's face but also the blush.

"You should have said that from the start" she said pulling away and lifting Hana's chin. "Listen from now on, you have to obey ,y every command. Understand?" she asked the girl who was putty in her hands now.

Hana smiled with tears in her eyes I" understand my Queen" she said making Katja giggle and stand up.

"I hope we can be good friends Hana-onee-sama because we're already partners" she said lifting her skirt revealing she wasn't wearing nothing underneath still, exciting Hana as her nipples stood on end under her clothes. "Good girl" said Katja as Hana crawled forward to the maidenhood of the small girl and began licking her tongue all around it, servicing her Queen. Katja was red faced from the sensations she was being given "Good girl…"

XBreakX

On a rooftop in the city a naked woman had been crucified to a wall on the roof blood spattering all over the scene "I pray thy sould to rest in peace. But you should be happy now, you've become the fuel for our miraculous power and have been freed from the sins and the harshness of living" said the man who had been giving out the missing persons posters earlier that day.

"I promise one day I will definitely take you to heaven…" he said with a smile as holograms of people stood behind him "When we the Adepts receive the miracle of the Dawn of Tsarystin" he said as the holograms vanished and all was left were cards one of which was turned over that had the number XVII on it.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile back at the mansion with Naruto and the others, said teen was currently putting his coat away as Tomo had returned it once they got back while Mafuyu took her to take a bath before bed. Naruto was placing the orb of iron on the desk before his red ring glowed and the orb changed into a ball of iron wire. He had been using this method for some time as his coat actually had iron weaved into the fabric so as he'd have easy accesses to iron at all times.

However the fight earlier that day had upset Naruto as memories of his past had resurfaced as they had in the nightmare the day before. Ever since he became an exile and was forced to became a Qwasar he was forever haunted by nightmares and rarely slept through the whole night at all. He had wished it had all been a dream he would wake up from and everything would be all right in his world, but in all his life he had wished this it had never been granted.

The green stone around his neck was the only memento of his former life now while he had refused to let go of. That and Olja's cross were the only things that ever made him think people would actually care about him if they truly knew him.

'_Why does she even know about my exile? Did my past end up being a sick joke to all of those people? Am I always just going to be mocked by everyone for things I could never control… maybe it'd be best to look after them from afar instead. Me being here may be simply putting them at risk Mafuyu-chan and Tomo-chan were almost injured because of me being a part of Athos'_ Naruto thought to himself as he opened the window and stared out into the sky.

"Maybe I should just go and stay at the church, but then I'd be too far from them. Then again me being here may not be the best, it's all so confusing" he said to himself hoping someone would simply help him.

"You should stay Naruto-kun" said a voice behind Naruto as he turned to see Tomo in her nightwear holding her stuffed rabbit toy. "Mafuyu-chan and I are happy and feel safe with you here" she told him walking across the room to him.

"But today… if I hadn't been there that girl…" he was cut off by Tomo putting a finger to his lips.

"You protected us Naruto-kun, from the girl and those men, which we all thank you for. You did what you promised and kept your word, you don't need to worry too much, Mafuyu-chan does that too much already" Tomo giggled as Naruto gave a small smile.

"You really do have a bright spirit I you Tomo-chan, I wish I had the same confidence as you but that changed for me a long time ago" he said remembering how it all began for him. Tomo just hugged his side giving him her warm feelings and the pleasant sensation of her chest against his back.

"You can share mine, I don't mind at all. But you do know me and Mafuyu-chan are here for you like you are for us right?" she said as he nodded to her. "Then if you're feeling upset talk to us r even Teresa-chan, she'd be happy to listen to you as well" she explained.

"Maybe, but I have a lot of problems that I don't want anyone to see" he admitted to her as she laid her head against his back.

"We all have problems but if we share they become easier to handle. Like for instance I have trouble sleeping alone, so tonight would you let me stay here with you?" she said making his blush at the idea of sharing a bed with the bluenette but realized she meant only sleeping.

"Well I would have thought you'd sleep with Mafuyu-chan but I don't mind, I only tend to fidget a little in my sleep if that's alright" he told her as he turned round to see her smiling face.

"I don't mind Naruto-kun but I tend to cuddle in my sleep if that's all right" she said as he gave a small thankful smile to her.

"I think I can manage that Tomo-chan, just hope Mafuyu-chan doesn't get mad at me" he chuckled with she giggled to as they lay down on the bed and got under the covers. "Sweet dreams Tomo-chan" he said kissing her forehead before turning off the light.

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh I think that went well considering how much of a difference there is to the original episode. Have made the scene with Katja different, as Naruto is older and has former combat training in his life. Also I'm having the Adepts know all about Naruto's back story which most people can guess but I may add a few ouches here and there.**

**The scene with Tomo is because Tomo is a light hearted character who seems to empathise with her friends but is often susceptible to moments of air headedness. The scene was to give Naruto more of a connection to her and to give him more reason to stay in the house.**

**Also double chapter in a single day.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	5. Smells Like a Pool

**The Jinchuuriki Qwasar**

**Chapter 5: Smells Like a Pool**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth, Q & R, Miyuri, Lulu**

**Extra note this chapter has a small Lime section in it so be forewarned.**

**XChapter StartX**

In a beautiful flower garden surrounded by butterflies two girls sat and admired the flowers, one of them a very young Teresa who had a large smile on her face "Sister Wilma what's this flower called?" asked the little Teresa to the young blonde haired woman beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it, Teresa? It's a lily" answered Sister Wilma as Teresa stared at the flowers intently. "Oh my…" said Sister Wilma" as the butterflies started floating closer.

"Ah there are so many butterflies" said Teresa as the two enjoyed the happy moment. However it began to change as when a butterfly touched Sister Wilma's clothing it dissolved along with her clothes stripping her bare in front of Teresa frightening her a little.

"W-What?" cried Sister Wilma in fear as she covered herself. The butterflies seemed to pull Sister Wilma's arms to her side. "Why?" she shouted as a butterfly reached out with it's long feelers to her naked breasts, squeezing the nipples making soma be released from them and tugging hard on the nipples making Sister Wilma cry out in pain.

As Sister Wilma laid helpless on the ground the butterflies seemed to unite and become a man who looked like he was made up of some sort of gas. Said man reached forth and took hold of Sister Wilma's breast and groped it harshly as she tried to escape.

Little Teresa watched in confusion and fear of what she was seeing as the figure's head turned to reveal a scary face that had tattoos by the sides of his eyes. The eyes stared right at Teresa who closed her eyes wanting this all to stop.

**XBreakX**

Teresa then woke up from her nightmare while showing no signs at all that she had been experiencing one, the only thing she did was look at a picture of herself at a young age with the woman from her dream "Sister Wilma" she said remembering the woman from her childhood.

**XBreakX**

"A-About the handouts that were passed out last week…" came the quiet voice of Fumika the class rep at the front of the class trying to get the chatting members of the class to listen to her. "Please hand them in within two days, if you haven't already" she said nervously gripping her wrist.

"Iincho I can't hear you" said one of the male members of class only making Fumika a little more nervous.

"Mitarai-san, could you speak more clearly?" asked Miyuri with a small smirk.

"It can't be helped, she is the little Miss Toilet Fu-chan" said a female member of class mocking as to how Fumika's last name could be read as toilet.

"I… That's not…" said Fumika always hating the nickname she had but not really having the confidence to speak out against any of the people.

"Can't you guys keep your mouths shut and give me a bit of peace and quiet?" asked Mafuyu drawing attention away from Fumika.

"My, my trying to steal the spotlight again?" replied Miyuri seeing a chance to tease the girl. "Mitarai-san, do be careful or else you might be infected with Mafuyu-san's bratty behaviour" she said with a hand in front of her face enjoying the annoyed expression on Mafuyu's face.

"There's an expression f the pot calling the kettle black in some countries, one might wonder if it applies here" came the voice of Naruto from the back making all turn to the blonde. "If your quite finished Miyuri-san please let Mitarai-san continue her message so we can get on with today's lessons" he continued making Miyuri look away a little ashamed if only a little and Fumika smile seeing the blonde haired boy defend her.

**XBreakX**

On a ferry currently travelling under the bridge the blonde haired Adept was talking with his current contact "What do you think of this country?" he asked the tall man next to him.

"Mmn, fantastic, it's similar to a fairyland. But there are too many people, the numbers need to be cut down" replied the man as the two travelled around Tokyo for a couple hours.

"We must obtain the Theotokos of Tsarytsin. However Athos will interfere with our plans, therefore we want to borrow your powers" he said as his contact was looking at photos of Tomo, Mafuyu, Teresa and Naruto.

"I understand" as he seemed to leave the town square without a sound.

"Gas Chamber, also known as Purifier Croa. One of the Twelve Adepts known as The Thrill Killer, turn this country into a gas chamber" said the blonde haired man.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile at the apartments where Hana and now Katja were staying, Hana was currently moan while Katja laid on her bed reading a magazine. The reason why Hana was moaning was due to Hana's breasts being connected to a pump that let Katja basically milk her for soma and she held a small pump in her hand as she read, giving it an occasional squeeze.

"I-I beg of you, your majesty, at least use your mouth… to suck" begged Hana red faced from the sensations and sweating all over.

"Ara, a mere servant trying to issue commands to her master?" said Katja looking up from her reading. "Looks like I haven't punished you enough" she said pumping faster making Hana cry out in pain and pleasure.

"No I can't…" she cried as more soma was drained into the bottle.

"Oh I've got a great idea" said an evilly smirking Katja as Hana looked up at her mistress in curiosity.

**XBreakX**

"Athos has already confirmed the appearance of a new apostle of the Adepts" said the one eyes priest to Teresa in the church. "Sister Teresa I command you, along with Iron to eliminate the heretic Qwasar" he told her as the girl got to her feet and gave a brief "Yes" before leaving.

Once she was out of earshot the priest spoke to himself "Teresa, what would you do if you knew that the enemy is 'that' man?" he said recalling who the Adept was from the report.

**XBreakX**

"Thank you for fixing us lunch again Mafuyu-chan, in all my travelling it's rare I find someone with such good culinary skills as you" said Naruto as he, Mafuyu and Tomo sat outside with a small picnic blanket on the grass.

"Well… thanks Naruto-kun, my cooking is something I'm very proud of. Although I was tempted to give you less seeing the position I found you in this morning" she said her eye twitching and cheks slightly red. She was referring to a few hours earlier where she had gone into Naruto's room to wake him, only to fin him snuggling up with Teresa in bed.

"Oh come off if Mafuyu-chan, I just wanted to sleep with Naruto-kun for once that's all" said Tomo waving Mafuyu off her concerns. Even if sleeping next to Naruto had given her a really good night's sleep and her feeling fresher that morning too.

"Well I guess I just hope you don't make too much of a habit of it. If anyone finds out it could get really annoying" said Mafuyu as she picked up her chop sticks for her food.

"But he's really comfy Mafuyu-chan, like a giant plushy" giggled Tomo smiling which Naruto had a tint of red in his cheeks imagining being constantly hugged by Tomo and her large boobs pressing into him. But in reality he enjoyed her sleeping next to him as she did as his sleep seemed more peaceful than usual.

"Oh wait I just remembered I have something for you Mafuyu-chan" said Naruto as he he handed her a ag he'd been carrying since he returned from a quick trip to the church earlier that morning. Mafuyu took the bag and pulled out a brand new Shinai.

"Thanks Naruto-kun but the one I have is pretty goo already, I hope you didn't spend too much on this" said Mafuyu not wanting to upset Naruto at his act of generosity.

Naruto gave a small chuckle as he took the Shinai and twisted the hilt and pulled the sword drawing a full iron blade from the bamboo sword. "I made this so you can defend yourself and other a little better Mafuyu-chan, just use it wisely as striking something with the shinai and a real blade is very different" said Naruto as Mafuyu gazed at the blade.

"Wow, I've never had anything like this, thanks Naruto-kun. And I'll be careful with it too" she said smiling slipping the blade and twisting it so it clicked back into place maintaining the illusion of a simply shinai. "And as thanks I'll make you something special tonight for dinner" she said giving the boys a quick hug which he flinched to a little before returning.

"Ah isn't that great Naruto-kun?" said Tomo clapping her hands together but taking note of the flinch. She was still curious as to what exactly haunted his dreams as she felt him shift and struggle in the night.

**XBreakX**

"Hmm? Not only are you late, but you're trying to hide in the clinic too?" said the voice of the school nurse (Who's name escapes me) who had purple hair, green eyes and G-cup sized breasts making her the envy of many in the school. "You're quite brave" she said to her patient being Hana at this moment in time.

"Because… my stomach really hurts" whined Hana in a sweet voice trying to get sympathy from the nurse and to seek to avoid her classmates for a particular reason.

"Acting cute won't help you, you want to ditch class?" said the nurse seeing through the act immediately. See that her acting didn't work Hana gave up on it as she turned her face away with a small frown.

"Oh well there's nothing I can do if you see through it. But it is true that I'm really tired" Hana said in return which the nurse gave a small sigh.

"Oh well I'll let it go for today. After you rest a bit go back to class okay?" she asked opening the door to leave and Hana giving a mock salute.

"Okay" she replied as the door slid closed, as soon as she did Hana felt a hand go between her lags making her moan and jump in surprise.

"So you _did_ listen to my orders. As you're a slave there's no need to wear underwear" said Katja laying on the bed with a smile on her face.

Hana took a weak stance while blushing looking down at the little girl "I'm not your slave" she proclaimed, trying t convince herself more than anything. Only to have Katja reach under the skirt and push her fingers into her vagina with no difficulty due to Hana going commando, Katja withdrew her hand and tasted Hana's juices on her fingers.

"Still talking back?" she giggled as Hana stayed silent her face red in embarrassment "If you don't want others to know you're a pervert you have to listen to whatever I say" she said as Hana closed her eyes in shame and Katja sat up. "Alright take off your clothes and lie on the bed. I'll pleasure you in a room where you can hear you class-mates voices" Katja ordered as Hana looked up with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes… my queen" she replied as she stripped herself of her blouse and skirt and laid on the bed with Katja taking her position on top of her, basically sitting on her chest facing away from her.

"It's time for you to learn what happens when you obey me completely slave. If you obey you may get rewarded as gratitude for your actions like so" said Katja as she reached forth and slid her finger along Hana's slit making her gasp in pleasure, Katja's feather like touch only serving to tease her.

"If you don't you will be punished, and you won't be able to enjoy it as much" she said as she began blowing on Hana's maiden hood making it quiver in want of Katja's touch. Hana restrained herself from talking as if would only serve to upset her queen right now.

"Now then let me hear you moan and hope no one else needs to come her right now" said Katja as she inserted her index and middle finger into Hana going deep to her second knuckle and Hana's walls clamping down n them almost in need of her touch. "So quick to react, my, my you are a massive pervert" Katja smirked and Hana turned her head attempting to stifle her moans.

Katja then used her free hand that wasn't deep in Hana to begin circling around Hana's left nipple causing her body to jerk and try to push her nipple onto Katja's hand, simply wanting her queen to take hold of it and taste her more.

Her wish was granted as Katja's hand pinched her nipple and pulled on her breast forcing Hana to arch her back so that her pulling didn't hurt too much. Katja also began moving her hand that was inside her vagina to move back and forth slowly but her fingers scratching at the insides as they went out. Hana's hands went to cover her mouth but she was stopped by Katja.

"Cover your mouth and I stop right now" she said as Hana stopped her hands fast and slowly lowered them down as she bit her lip feeling her limit being reached before she's end up calling out in pleasure.

"Katja-sama… please more… please taste your slave" she begged to the blonde girl who's smirk grew wider as she retracted her hand from her vagina and turned round to face Hana.

"What did I tell you about talking back, if I want you to talk I'll say so. But I'm feeling a little generous so I'll lament this time" said Katja lowering her mouth to Hana's nipple that shuddered as the girls gave it a small blow before teasing her tongue around it. Hana couldn't help but give a small shriek in pleasure that only grew louder as Katja took the nipple in her mouth sucking on her soma.

'_She's so easy, I think this was an excellent choice on my behalf' _the Qwasar mused to herself as she relished in the sounds Hana was making as she sucked upon her.

**XBreakX**

Around this time, Mafuyu, Tomo and Naruto were walking into the church as they stepped inside Mafuyu turned to her left "Sorry but go on ahead" said Mafuyu as the two looked at her.

"Where are you going Mafuyu-chan?" asked Naruto as Mafuyu's cheeks turned a little red.

"To do something…" she said basically saying she needed to used the bathroom but not saying that to be polite.

"Okay then we'll be waiting here then okay?" said Naruto in reply as Mafuyu nodded and walked off.

"Don't forget to wash your hands Mafuyu-chan" shouted Tomo making Mafuyu flush in embarrassment as her friends advice which was obvious as she walked off.

Heading down a corridor Mafuyu puffed up her cheeks "Mou, Tomo, doesn't have to shout something like that out in front of Naruto-kun" she said as she opened the door to the bathroom, only to find Teresa in the process of pulling up her panties as she had just flushed finishing her business.

There was a moment of silence before Mafuyu turned around to stop staring at Teresa who smoothed out her skirt when she finished pulling up her panties, coloured white green today "Sorry" Mafuyu apologised.

"it's nothing" said Teresa simply as she stepped outside where Naruto was walking up.

"Good morning Teresa-chan, are you okay today?" he asked politely at her as she gave a small brief nod before walking off. "Something's bothering her" he said aloud which Mafuyu heard but Teresa didn't as she stepped outside into the flower gardens.

When they walked back into the main hall of the church Tomo was staring out the door which Teresa had just walked out of. "Naruto-kun… why is it Teresa-chan is always so quiet?" Tomo asked with Mafuyu nodding.

"I don't think I've seen her smile, you've known her longer Naruto-kun. Could you tell us a little more about her" said Mafuyu as Naruto let out a small sigh.

"I'm not sure if I should Mafuyu-chan as he past isn't the best really. But Teresa-chan was from a small village in central Europe. If my memory is right it was toward the end of the Cold war in the 20th century, her country fell into civil war and Teresa-chan ended up losing her entire family" he covered his face with his hands remembering her own dark past.

"Teresa-chan lived with a group of nuns that took care of her and they were her family. However one night the church was broken into and ravanged by the people of the war, the nuns were raped before left for the hands of the hired mercenary" the girls were holding each other in comfort.

"He was a Qwasar… Teresa-chan was forced to watch as he killed them all in front of her while she was hid away. Later on she came to this school and we eventually met and she became my new Maria. We connect well but I think she has forgotten how to smile, like I did back then…" he said as another voice called from behind him.

"It's nice to hear that you know the past of people close to you Naruto-kun. But Teresa is also here to protect the secret of Throtokos of Tsartsin from the Adepts. In other words… to protect those two" said the one eyed priest gesturing to Tomo and Mafuyu.

"Yes, but she cares for the two of them as well, even I can tell that. Teresa-chan is someone I care for but at times I keep things from her so at times we can't understand each other properly" said Naruto bending his neck to look up.

"Indeed, your tale is much more powerful and tragic Naruto-kun. Yet you yourself try to bury it more than anyone, even your previous Maria didn't learn the full story from your pint of view. Just who have you told?" asked the priest earning a glare from Naruto.

"My story is my own, and I don't want people to know unless I tell them everything. I'm still questioning how that Ekaterina learned about it, you wouldn't know would you?" he asked the priest who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Naruto-kun, how she learned is a mystery for now" he said before walking off to his study leaving Naruto with Tomo and Mafuyu, each with a slightly curious expression.

"Naruto-kun… d-do you think you could ever tell us your story?" asked Tomo a little hestitant to ask seeing the glare he sent the priest.

"Maybe… one day… but not right now Tomo-chan, even now it hurts to even think about what happened before… and after…" he said standing up to take a walk.

**XBreakX**

As the sun began setting Gas Chamber was walking through the streets toward the direction of the church passing a mother and child "Kaa-san it smells like the pool" said the little boy as the Qwasar passed by him.

The mother took a wiff of the air and smell the same "Wow you're right. That's unbelievable" said the mother as the Qwasar just kept walking.

**XBreakX**

Teresa-chan" said Mafuyu as she and Tomo went outside to talk to Teresa who was kneeling by the lilies.

"What's the matter?" Teresa asked the two girls.

"Nothing. Well, we wanted to know more about you. Also we'd like to know how you met up with Naruto-kun and what you know about him too. you two are our friends and we'd like to know a little more but Naruto-kun is a little closed off despite his small smiles at school. Is that alright?" said Mafuyu.

"That's fine" Teresa said simply in her usual tone to the two girls, both smiling in happiness. However Teresa caught a wiff of something that made her whole body freeze.

"Huh? It smells like the pool Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo and Mafuyu smelled the air.

"Pool? …You're right" she replied before both saw Teresa's fear frozen body, her eyes wide remembering the day she lost everything. "Teresa-chan?" Mafuyu began to ask as a hand shot out and grabbed Tomo making her shriek.

Both turned to see a wide eyed smiling man in a large unbounded straight jacket that had canisters attached to the shoulders "Good evening my cute little piglets" said the man as Naruto's ring glowed signalling the appearance of an Adepts and he quickly shot off.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile in town Hana was trailing behind Katja as the two headed home Hana still nervous seeing as she still had no underwear on 'Everyone's looking at me…' she thought red faced.

"My, you're so lewd, already leaking to your kneecaps?" said Katja smiling as checked herself to see if she was dripping in excitement only to find her legs dry for the moment. "Just kidding" she then said as her necklace glowed and she homed in on the signal before gesturing Hana to follow her.

**XBreakX**

"Now tell me all you know about the secret of Tsarytsin" said the Qwasar pulling his spare hand to Tomo's face "or else I'm going to sterilize this little sow" he threatened as chlorine gas was expelled slightly from his sleeve making it flutter about.

Mafuyu took out her shinai and twisted the handle drawing out the sword, it wasn't too heavy and looked strong too. "Teresa-chan, I'll divert his attention, take this chance to rescue Tomo" she told her only for Teresa to turn her head away her mind repeating the look of Sister Wilma's face that mouthed a message before she died right there and slumped over.

The Qwasar began to grope Tomo's breast "Before I sterilize her, I'll enjoy myself. I heard this little sow produces high quality Soma" he said squeezing harshly before ripping Tomo's blouse exposing her breast to the air frightening her and making her scream in terror.

'_No… at this rate… Please Sister Wilma… grant me strength'_ thought Teresa hoping to gain some strength before she charged at the Qwasar. However the man's long arms grabbed Teresa by her neck and lifted her into the air.

"My, my you're one manner less nun. Now it's time for purification" said the Qwasar before he felt a massive pain in his side where Mafuyu had managed to stab him with her sword.

Leaving her sword in his side she grabbed Tomo and Teresa and pulled them away from the man as he pulled the sword and tossed it to the side.

"You worthless bitch you won't get away" he said throwing his arms out releasing a wave of chlorine gas. Mafuyu threw her arms out to cover Teresa and Tomo but before the wave hit it was blown away by a gust of wind.

"Made it…" said Naruto as he dropped down next to Mafuyu fan and caught her as she fell, having inhaled a small amount of the gas.

"Mafuyu-san, Naruto…kun" muttered Teresa seeing her saviours smiling down at her.

"Don't worry I'm alright. I and Naruto-kun will protect you" she said to Teresa who saw an image of Sister Wilma over Mafuyu. Naruto set the girl down next to Tomo and holding a large iron fan that he had used to divert the gas.

"Teresa-chan… we each have our dark pasts, but never forget that I will be there for you just as much as you are for me" said Naruto as the Adepts took note of Naruto.

"So you have arrived Iron. The Iron Qwasar Naruto the Sacrifice. I'd say you need to be purified but rumours say I'm a little late" said the Qwasar as Naruto clenched his fists.

"One of the Twelve Adepts Gas Chamber the Chlorine Qwasar, Purifier Croa. The man responsible for murdering Teresa-can's family" he said shocking Mafuyu and Tomo.

"Naruto…I…" Teresa tried to say but was cut off.

"Teresa-chan, I know there's a lot you still don't know when it concerns me, but no matter what your past contains I'll be beside you now and fight by your side like you have for me" he said as Teresa suddenly remembered Sister Wilma's final words that she mouthed to her.

'Ah… that's right. Back then Sister Wilma was telling me' Teresa found her resolve and hardened her face as she stood up and walked to Naruto's side. "Sacrifice Naruto, I grant you my life" she said unzipping her front and unclipping her front hook bra.

Naruto gave a brief nod as he lowered her lips whispering "Forgive me" as he began sucking from Teresa's nipple making her moan out a little.

"I permit the sinner, to learn the secret" said Teresa as Naruto had his arms around the back of her head and her lower back which was arched due to the sensations.

Naruto finished refilling his soma and his scar and slitted eye glowed red "Done" he said he took up a stance with the opened fan.

"What a disgusting debut. Now let me purify you" said Croa as he shot out his gas at Naruto, who to counter reached into his coat and threw out some iron senbon into the cloud that reacted and caused the cloud to dissipate. "Oh? Iron reacts easily with chlorine, you're quite knowledgeable and having that iron hidden away on your person. Your really are as resourceful as they said you would be" commented Croa.

"Enough, you are the one that took Teresa-chan's family from her. People like you sicken me and only deserve death for what you have commited, now die" said Naruto holding the fan to reveal that the edges were razor sharp. He charged forth swinging the folded fan but Croa was elusive as he narrowly avoided the swings his jacket only getting slight cuts as he was pushed back to the water.

"Then how about this?" he said dissping his hands into the water that bubbled before he threw his arms out sending his concoction at Naruto who opened his fan to defend himself only to find what ever was thrown was slowly eroding his iron fan.

"You mixed the chrlorine with the water to create hydrochloric acid, you bastard" said Naruto as the Croa gave a wide smirk.

"Correct and as you can see it will easily melt iron" he said dipping his arms back into the pond before throwing more acid at Naruto who blocked with his fan that was melting very fast.

"Naruto-kun" Mafuyu and Tomo shouted in worry as the blonde haired boy was forced on defence with no way to attack..

"At this rate…" said Teresa about to head in to back up Naruto, but as she did a large copper shield was dropped in front of them. "This is… Mafuyu-san lend me a hand" said Teresa zipping the bottom part of her dress giving her more freedom of movement.

By now Naruto's fan had been melted away that it would no longer block any of the acid "it's time to end this Sacrifice Naruto" shouted Croa holding his acid ready to throw.

"Not yet" came the voice of Mafuyu as she ran forward with the shield in front of her "it's not over yet" she shouted charging forth. Croa smirked throwing his acid at the shield that covered the area in smoke but Mafuyu kept running the shield unaffected by the acid. This confused Croa but before he could act Mafuyu called out "Now Teresa-chan!"

Teresa jumped from behind Mafuyu and delivered an axe kick to Croa's head, back flipping so she landed on one foot and sent the other up to connect with his jaw making him bite off his own tongue and sending him into the air.

"Naruto!" Teresa shouted as the blonde shot forth now wielding a katana that he'd made from the remains of his fan and lunged to cut Croa clean in two. May God have mercy n the sinner" prayed Teresa holding her cross.

"Haaaa… it's done" muttered Naruto willing the iron down and placing it back into his trench coat his eye returning to blue and his scar fading. He looked back to the shield and saw what it was made from looking up to the roof he mouthed "Thank you for the help"

"You did it Teresa-chan" said Mafuyu coming over to find a now crying Teresa who was wrapped in a hug by Naruto placing her head into his shoulder.

"Unlike iron, copper won't be corroded by hydrochloric acid. He's still nowhere near my level but at least he's grateful for my assistance. Still from what I heard I expected more from a former ninja, Naruto" said Katja on the roof with Hana beside her.

"I won't question the fact that you even know is previous occupation. But if possible I'd like for you to keep that information quiet and perhaps for you to help us from now on, Ekaterina Kurae" said the one eyed priest behind Katja who was a little surprised to see the man, Hana meanwhile was wondering if what her mistress said was true as Naruto didn't really have an air of a shinobi.

"I'll consider it, but honestly most people tend to know about his status anyway. It's hardly even a secret as much as he'd want it to be" she smirked looking down at the blond who was walking away with the three girls.

"Indeed, but Naruto-kun, hates any reminder of it, when Athos found him one could say we found someone who had been broken too many times to be considered alive. Trust me Ekaterina, what we learned might shock even you" he said mysteriously as he climbed back inside the church.

**XBreakX**

A little later Naruto was conversing with Mafuyu after her had cleaned her blade for her of the blood of the Qwasar. "So how did you find the blade Mafuyu-chan and good job making good use of it" said Naruto putting the blade back into the compartment of the shinai and handing it back to Mafuyu.

"It was different, when I held the blade, usually my swings would at best bruise but with that it's so much different. I think I need to practise using the blade more so I can defend myself and other better" she said holding the shinai. In truth she had just done the only thing that came to mind when she used the blade before by stabbing the man.

"If you want I could teach you a little Mafuyu-chan, I have practised several styles of weapon in my time" he told her offering her a chance to get better.

"Really… that would be great Naruto-kun. Thank you so much, I promose I won't disappoint you" she said with a small bow which he gave a small smile too.

"Just make sure you call me sensei when we train, but just to warn you I'm gonna push you a lot in training, okay?" he asked getting a determined nod from Mafuyu.

"No matter what I will take in what you teach me Naruto-kun and use it to defend Tomo and any one close to me" she said clenching her fist.

"That's good, you training will be easier if you have a good goal to work to. Are you okay Tomo-chan by the way" Naruto asked the blunette who gave a nod smiling.

Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine, but is it possible for you to teach me something?" she asked a little hesitant due to her weak body and not wishing to be a burden to Mafuyu or Naruto.

"I'm not sure I'll need a little time Tomo-chan but if I can I will teach you something that can help as well" he said earning a hg from the girl. It was then the doorbell rang and all three went to answer it, and fund Teresa waiting with a suitcase.

"Teresa-chan… does that bag mean you want to move in here?" asked Mafuyu seeing the bag.

Teresa nodded "Yes, I've finally understood after this battle. As Naruto-kun's Maria I need to stick by his side so we can fight together is needed" she explained as Naruto nodded.

"I think it's a good idea, this way we get to spend a little more time together training. Plus it lets you hang round with Mafuyu-chan and Teresa-chan" said Naruto offering a small smile.

"Does this mean…? Teresa-chan are you going to have Naruto-kun drink from your breasts while living here as well?" Mafuyu asked slightly red faced that Teresa mirrored and gave a small nod confirming Mafuyu's thoughts.

Tomo clapped her hands together in joy "Oh great, we're going to be living with Teresa-chan from now on too. It's going to be so lively Mafuyu-chan" said a happy Tomo. She was pleased to have another friend staying with them and someone who could tell her a little about Naruto.

"I-Is this really ok?" asked Mafuyu a little hesitant.

"It will be fine Mafuyu-chan, Teresa-chan can help us train if she stays here as well. As long as it's okay with the two of you" he said as both gave a nod in agreement.

"Ok fine, but just make sure you don't start drinking from her breasts where everyne can see. or forgetting that put a sign on your door when you are doing it" Mafuyu said turing her head up and crossing her arms. "IF you don't I won't make you lunch" she threatened.

"Just make sure you don't barge into the room then Mafuyu-chan, you seem to walk in without knocking like you did this morning" reminded Naruto making her puff up her cheeks.

"If I had it wouldn't have mattered seeing as Tomo and you were fast asleep still, and for that I'd better not find you doing anything more indecent to her alright" she said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Honestly you know me better than that Mafuyu-chan, I'd never do anything to hurt Tomo-chan, it's the same with Teresa-chan alright" said Naruto in return of the accusation.

Seeing the two interact Teresa began smiling before letting out a small laugh wit sound very sweet to Naruto who smiled seeing it on her face. 'Looks like she found her smile again' he thought thinking a smile suited the girl nicely; Teresa was a person who deserved to smile.

Teresa herself had the echo of Sister Wilma's final words in her head "Teresa, don't forget to smile."'_I won't forget this time… and now I can help Naruto-kun find his true smile. I'd love to see the real smile on his face someday after everything he's been through'_ Teresa thought to herself seeing Naruto's eyes that held so much pain and sadness in them.

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh finally chapter 5 done, took me a while with everything but I'm pleased with how it turned out. I'm gradually goona start revealing some of the other things that have occurred to Naruto in his time in Konoha. Trust me when I say it may get quite dark, but hey it will fit with the story.**


	6. A Gallery to Remember

**The Jinchuuriki Qwasar**

**Chapter 6: A Gallery to Remember**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth, Q & R, Miyuri, Mitsumi**

**XBreakX**

In a room all alone sat Tomo and Mafuyu, both red faced to what they were doing and panting in slight struggle. Tomo turned back to Mafuyu with a pleading look "Please…" she said her eyes quivering.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, I'm almost done." said Mafuyu resting her chin on Tomo's shoulder. Her hands reached around to Tomo's breasts and put something on them before her body tingled.

"Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo called to her friends as Mafuyu pulled hard on what she was holding.

"It's too tight… relax a little…" Mafuyu whispered to Tomo having trouble with her task despite how close she was holding Tomo.

"I-It hurts… be gentle." begged Tomo with a pained expression as Mafuyu felt her job nearly finished, despite her growing limit.

"I'm almost… there…" Mafuyu applied more pressure to Tomo making her bend over slightly to try and escape the sensations.

"I can't… hold on…" Tomo said before she shrieked in slight pain as she felt Mafuyu pull more. Mafuyu began rocking back and forth trying her best to complete what she was doing fast and trying not to hurt Tomo too much as she did it.

Turns out she was trying to clasp the frilly top around Tomo's breasts, a task that was causing the busty sweet girl some trouble as the top seemed too small for her. When she pulled hard she managed to clip the hooks together "We did it." Mafuyu proclaimed.

Tomo's face was red due to the pressure on her breasts; the top she was wearing seemed to be at breaking point, her buttons looking desperate not to shoot off.

It was at this time Miyuri decided to walk in on the changing girls, at the precise moment Tomo's buttons broke free "Hey Mafuyu-san-" Miyuri's complaint was stopped as she was nailed in the head by several buttons, Tomo now releasing a breath at the decrease in pressure on her boobs Mafuyu a little worried how Miyuri would react.

"You… You boob monster!" Miyuri shouted at Tomo not particularly liking that she was beaten in the breast department by the formers heads daughter when she was now the heads daughter.

**XBreakX**

A couple minutes later Mafuyu and Tomo were dressed like French maids, each having very frilly designs for their outfits. "Why are we wearing these clothes anyway Miyuri?" Mafuyu asked a little curious as to why she had to wear the clothes, although Tomo now seemed to have a top that fit her with little comfort.

"This time, it actually fit." said a happy Tomo liking the dress she was in and the fact that it didn't break from her breasts this time.

"Did you call us here to be salesmen?" Mafuyu asked slightly annoyed at Miyuri. Said girl was wiping her forehead of the slight pain of the button assault.

"You must have misunderstood. From now on both of you are Tsujidou's servants." she said pointing at the two girls. "During this period do you best at being maids, work wholeheartedly." she said from inside a history museum that her family had hired out to display various works of art.

Miyuri then whispered into Mafuyu's ear "A promise is a promise." she said with a small smirk on her face enjoying have one up on Mafuyu, but also a chance to see something else.

"I know already" she said as Miyuri gave a loud haughty laugh in victory before coughing due to laughing too much or maybe how must dust there was in the museum.

**XBreakX**

Now to explain how Mafuyu ended up as a maid for Miyuri lets take a look at the day when it started several hours ago. Mafuyu as she opened her eyes and lifted her head from her comfy pillows smells something nice, not knowing they were Tomo's breasts. Tomo had actually tried to sneak int Naruto's room earlier but he was being held by Teresa while he slept, and by the time she came back Mafuyu was in her bed.

When the two got up and got dressed they made their way to the dining room where Teresa was setting out plates for breakfast. Tomo and Mafuyu opened the door, still a little sleepy, evident by Mafuyu rubbing her eyes or the fact Tomo was holding her little stuffed bunny.

"Huh? Teresa-chan." said a slightly confused Mafuyu seeing the nun now wearing a full maid outfit that was a simple lack dress with a white apron over the top.

Teresa offered a small smile with pink in her cheeks "Good morning." she greeted t the two of them as Naruto opened the other doors, stretching his limbs after his morning shower, having woken earlier and gotten in a couple hours training. He had slept fine, but a few bad memories had cropped up in the night while he slept.

"Morning everyone." he greeted with a wave as he cracked his neck before pulling the chairs out for Mafuyu and Tomo, then sitting down himself. Teresa then put the breakfasts she had prepared in front of them. Two of them were shocked to see a nicely prepared breakfast meal in front of them, the other had experienced a little of her cooking before.

"Wow, it looks good." said Mafuyu since she was usually in charge of cooking for the house.

Tomo happily smiled seeing the food her new house mate had made for all of them and clasped her hands together in thanks "Itadakimatsu!" she said before picking up her chop sticks and digging in.

Naruto did the same, only quieter, but noticed in the corner of her eye Teresa a little nervous, he could tell she wanted make sure he approved of her cooking still in her new setting. "This looks very nice." Naruto commented before taking a bite of the fish prepared, and found it to be well cooked and had a nice flavour. "It tastes very good as well, thank you Teresa-chan." Naruto said making the nun turn her head with a large blush on her face relieved he liked it.

"You welcome, it's the least I can since you are all letting me live." said Teresa with a small bow thanking them for letting her stay with them and with Naruto.

"It's no trouble at all. You're already part of the family so we don't mind." said Mafuyu taking a piece of rice from Tomo's face and ate it.

"Yup she's right." added Tomo as she munched on her breakfast. This only made Teresa smile a little more brightly.

"Seems like your family is getter bigger Mafuyu-chan." commented Naruto finishing his meal and giving thanks for it, before he stood up. "Thank you again Teresa-chan the meal was great, I'm just going to get my things ready for school." he said walking out the door. Teresa had a slight worried look on her face as he left and noticed how Naruto had said 'her' family as if he wasn't including himself.

Mafuyu and Tomo also noticed this as they watched him leave the room and it made them wonder about Naruto more. Mafuyu for how distant he tried to make himself at times and Tomo for the fake expression on his face as he left, she remembered the first day of school where he had commented on fake smiles and wondered if he used them too. However Mafuyu also had something else on her mind as she sat eating her breakfast.

**XBreakX **

A little later Mafuyu was visiting the priest at the church to talk to him about something. "Will those kind of people come again?" she asked the priest remembering the Qwasars of magnesium and chlorine.

"Yes, it's not something to be happy about." replied the priest to Mafuyu looking at the portrait in the middle of the church.

"You really can't find the real Icon?" Mafuyu then asked hoping to get a little more insight on the situation.

"Unfortunately…" was his simple response to the question.

"And we're meant to protect something that we can't even find." Mafuyu commented out loud seeing the strangeness of the situation.

"It's no problem, before we reach that point, Naruto-kun will just have to wipe out those heretics. Athos' goal is to prevent the world from discovering the Icon." the priest explained to Mafuyu who looked down in thought.

'_Then why didn't Oji-sama tell other people where the Icon was?_' Mafuyu asked herself before remembering another question on her mind. "Um… not that we suspect you guys or anything…" she said trying her best not to insult the priest or the organisation.

"Athos is righteous, the Adepts are the ones who kill innocent people in order to reach their goal" said the priest in a clean simple way so Mafuyu would understand the difference between the groups.

"Oh... ok… then is it possible for you… to tell me how Naruto-kun came into Athos then. Despite all of us living together I can tell he's trying to keep a little distance between all of us. Do you have any idea why?" she asked hoping to explain the boy's behaviour.

"Naruto-kun… is complicated. As his title suggests he has been a sacrifice but in more ways than one as we learned. When we found him… it's hard to say what his state of mind really was. His past is something no one likes to hear especially him. I pray you never have to hear the darker parts of his story Oribe-san… or even Yuudai-san" he said walking away leaving Mafuyu with only more questions concerning Naruto now.

**XBreakX**

'We've already searched Oji-sama's room several times. If he was to use some other hiding place…' Mafuyu mused to herself as she walked through the halls of her school before figuring what she had to do if she wanted to find the Icon's location.

She made her way to a table and bowed her head with her hands clapped together "Please" she said to Miyuri who was sitting with Katja drinking tea together. "Please could you lend me the Villa key?" she asked of Miyuri who looked confused by the request.

"Huh? Lend you the villa key?" she repeated making sure she heard the girl right while Katja listened into the conversation hoping to learn something interesting.

"That's right, there's something I need to investigate, no matter what. Just for a little bit." Mafuyu begged as Katja's finger twitched in interest.

"That place is exclusive to the Tsujidou family. I can't lend it to an outsider like you." said Miyuri arms crossed at her denial of Mafuyu's request.

"Please think it over." begged Mafuyu bending her back more in hopes of convincing the girl.

"No means no. Now shoo, shoo." said Miyuri waving her hand to usher the maroon haired girl away.

"Onee-sama!" callef Katja employing her sweet child voice and the cutest look on her face "It must be something important, please hear her out." said Katja having an instant effect of Miyuri not liking to be seen in a bad light to Katja.

"Well I'm not a devil… it's a not non-negotiable." she said looking around to check to see that Miyuri was clearly contradicting herself over the issue due to the little girl's pleading.

"Really?" said Mafuyu as Miyuri wiped her face of the drool that was hanging after seeing the adorable Katja's smile.

"I just need to know the real reason…" Miyuri's condition was cut off as Mafuyu gave the girl a large hug in thanks shouting thanks as well, her leg sticking out in the air in joy. Although Miyuri seemed to want to stop the girl hugging her and get her answer while Mafuyu was happy she was maybe a little closer to finding the Icon.

**XBreakX**

"While I don't mind, why I it that I am here as well?" asked Naruto who was dressed as a traditional English butler (Think Sebastian Black Butler) and after a few hours with iron wire had tied his hair back so it didn't spike out like a sea urchin.

"Well Miyuri said you had to come." said Mafuyu blushing at the sight of Naruto in the formal wear as he looks absolutely stunning in it and the fact you could see his entire face was something as well, his slitted eye looking exotic.

"It suits you well Naruto-kun, but I'm surprised we managed to fix your hair as well as we did." said a smiling Tomo knowing just how much work it took to try and control his hair.

"Really… I honestly have not particularly searched for my look and my hair could go at any time despite the iron holding it down right now." said Naruto as his statement was true. In all his life he wore what he could that would keep him warm and be functional. If it was made for style he tended not to care as it wouldn't matter once he put it on.

"Uh-huh, you look great in it." Tomo added looking him over but looking into the usually hidden eye and seeing more sadness inside it. '_Oh Naruto-kun… why won't you tell us anything?_' Tomo thought a little sadly.

"Hey stop playing around and get back to work." said Miyuri clapping her hands as she spotted the back of Naruto. "Oh Naruto-kun, would you please turn around and greet me like you will the guests." she said as Naruto turned to her with a small smirk that seemed to just shout 'Bish' making Miyuri have a large nosebleed.

"Oh Naruto-kun if you dress like that, you can stay and work for me forever as my personal servant." said a blushing Miyuri wiping her nose with her handkerchief. "Please you simply must!" she said taking his hand and pulling him from Tomo and Mafuyu.

"Forgive me Miyuri-sama, but I'm afraid I am not able to become your butler at this present time as I have other commitments." he said with the same dazzling smile making Miyuri get blown back with a larger nosebleed seeing he charming look and smooth voice on Naruto not to mention his ocean blue eyes that seemed so deep you could fall straight in.

"Mafuyu-san, you as well." said an excited Miyuri loving her new power over them, although the tissue in her nose ruined the image slightly.

Mafuyu bowed her head with a hint of red in her cheeks out of embarrassment "Welcome Master." She greeted her temporary boss with respect.

Tomo showing her own respect happily smiled saying "Sama~."

'_The moment has finally come!_' Miyuri thought to herself with an evil grin on her face, unseen by all '_Because Oribe Mafuyu has always embarrassed me…_' her mind drifted to early in her childhood where it was revealed by Mafuyu that she believed psychics were real since she had watched a programme about it on TV at which many of the other children had mocked her a little_. 'I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Since then Oribe Mafuyu has always been an eyesore. The day has finally come!'_ her fist shook as her internal rant went on.

"This is a complete victory!" Miyuri proclaimed to herself more than anything right now as Mafuyu and Tomo watched. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's opening ceremony." Miyuri then gave a haughty laugh for her success "For today just mop the floor ok? Oh but Naruto-kun please accompany me would you, I need to check some of the facilities for the guests tomorrow." She said as Naruto nodded following behind her.

"You know the boy doesn't scrub up too bad, I may even see if I can get some footage of him in that outfit after tonight." Katja said from behind Tomo watching as Naruto followed Miyuri down the hall with a small giggle in her lips.

"Katja, what are you doing here?" Asked Mafuyu to the little Russian girl who smirked.

"A number of things really, one of which is punishing my Anastasia, another is manipulating Miyuri and lastly enjoying the treat of seeing Naruto-kun all dolled up. Seems he only looks good when he is serving someone, funny really." Katja shook her head as the two went out of sight to which Mafuyu made sure they were out of the way.

"Katja… how much do you know about Naruto-kun's past?" Mafuyu asked the girl who blinked in surprise before letting out a small giggle of joy.

"Oh he still hasn't told you, has he? Well considering everything I guess that's no surprise for him, I wouldn't trust too many after so much" she said her eye glazing over for s split second as if an old memory sprung to mind.

"Katja-chan, why is Naruto-kun so cold even when he smiles?" This question came from Tomo who had a contemplative look on her face. "Anything you can tell us we'd be grateful for please." Tomo said giving a small bow.

"Nice manners, but I'm afraid I can't reveal too much, that wouldn't be too fair now would it. No instead here's a small hint… when once is pushed to the edge of breaking point with no relief in sight, what would a few backs turned and a broken will, do to the one who gave everything." With her hint done Katja skipped away to look at some of the exhibits around the museum.

XBreakX

Outside surveying the building a tall man in combat gear raised his hand "Begin." he said in Russian as he took hold of his rifle and several other men began moving into position behind him.

XBreakX

"Naruto… I've been curious of this for a while but why is one of your eyes slitted like that? Seems like such a strange condition to have." Miyuri commented taking a good look at Naruto's slitted eye for a moment before he tuned his face to one side.

"The reason I have this Miyuri-sama is for a reason I do not like to speak about. But I will say that it is a reminder of just what my life had made me to be. This eye is special in that it represents a day something shouldn't have happened but still did and I bare the shame of it still." He said checking the kettles to see if they were in working order for tomorrow.

Miyuri just stared at Naruto as he spoke, when she first laid eye on him she saw him as a beautiful man that she would be lucky to get to know. Only know did she see that there was a lot more to him than she had expected and she was curious if Mayfuyu or Tomo knew anything. "I… I see Naruto-kun… I won't ask you to say anything as it appeared painful for you. Shall we go back and join the others?" she asked as Naruto gave a small nod moving to her side.

"You have my thanks Miyuri-sama, it seems as though there is more to you than I first expected. I'm glad…" he muttered walking by her side as a faint redness found its way to her cheeks.

Back with Mafuyu and the others, Katja had been caught up to by Mafuyu to which it was revealed that the exhibition was her idea "What? This artefact showcase was your idea?" she asked surprised at how the little girl had managed to convince Miyuri. Walking back across the room Tomo's mind was reeling from the shocking sight oh Hana who had been in a rather embarrassing position in the girl's bathroom.

"Yes, it's a wonderful idea right? I had to plead a little and she agreed. It's a good thing Miyuri is such a gullible idiot." As she spoke Naruto and Katja walked back into the main area the latter taking a glance at some of the artifacts. "Still she is naïve about many things including that boy as are you and that milk tank."

Mafuyu put on a small frown "That's mean Katja."

Said girl just gave a small shrug "That's mean goes both ways. To her both me and the boy are just like the art displayed here, me more so. Since it's pretty and valuable then it's precious. Wheras Naruto provides a mystery that she wants to solve. If one loses their value it will get thrown away immediately. It is the flaw of many humans and none of them see the consequences, only those that are thrown away see them for who they are." Mafuyu just stared at Katja who held a smirk on her face before darting over to Naruto trembling slightly. "Hey Miyuri-onee-sama, Naruto-kun." Katja then switched her persona and ran over to the two, Naruto's eye twitching from the use of suffix "When can we see the egg?"

"Egg?" Mafuyu spoke aloud not understanding really.

"Miyuri-sama's showcase is exhibiting the Romanov Dynasty's Faberge eggs. They are decitantly designed eggs and are precious items for royalty and nobles of the world." Naruto explained to Mafuyu as Miyuri nodded.

"And it's not just an ordinary egg. Never befre revealed to the public the one displayed here is Tsujidou's fabulous…" she gestured her hand to an empty case making Mafuyu tilt her head since she couldn't see the so called fabulous egg.

"Fabulous…?" Mafuyu muttered blinking a few times while Katja walked over to the case.

"To this day it's still under heavy protection." Miyuri pointed out since it was such a rare egg it needed protection.

"The fabulous egg of the imperial princess… The Anastasia Egg." Katja muttered her breath condensing against the glass looking to where the egg would lay with an expression of wanting.

"Is that expensive?" Mafuyu asked Miyuri curious.

"It is, in fact a new growing Russian company with ties to the mafia is said to have spent 7 billion yen to buy eight eggs." Maruto explained to Mafuyu before his body seemed to tense.

"S-seven billion?" Mafuyu said shocked by the large amount of money.

"I don't know where they heard about it, but they've been pressuring us to seel our egg to them. These new rich folks really irritate me." As Miyuri spoke Naruto's hand drew into his sleevs to take out a couple it items.

"But we'll make you regret refusing outr offer." A voice called out as the group was surrounded by mercenaries all holding assult rifles and the mafia boss who was dressed in all white sucking on a lollipop.

"Who are you people? Security!" Miyuri called not knowning the guards were already dead and bodies hidden away.

"Get them!" the leader of the mercenaries as they all began rushing forward to grab them. Unfortunately for a few of them they received a sharp pain in their throats from the knives Naruto had hidden away.

"Back away now or more of you are going to die!" Naruto said darkly drawing out a few more knives between his fingers.

"Oh, seems as though the Ojou-san has a little extra protection aside from the dull guards from before… Commander!" the mafia boss called as the mercenary commander drew his 9mm pistol with great speed and shot Naruto twice making the girls scream as he fell to the floor and the rest captured.

"Take him with the others, he'll live for now I missed his organs." The mercenaries nodded dragging Naruto's body while the girls looked in worry for the blonde male.

XBreakX

Once the girls were restrained the other mercenaries began plundering the exhibits for their spoils of victory.

"Katja… is Naruto-kun alright?" Mafuyu asked looking at the prone body of the blonde.

"He appears to be fine he isn't bleeding since there isn't a puddle forming beneah him but whether he can still fight is something else. And I unfortunately am out of soma so I can't use mama to get us out of here." Katja was now a little annoyed that they chose now to strike while she was still in the process of training Hana's sensitivity.

As they whispered one of the mercenaries came over to the boss "We can't find it." The boss rolled his sweet between his teeth as he heard him.

"So Ojou-san where's the egg?" the man asked Miyuri who was still worrying over Naruto who had tried to protect them before he got shot.

"Unfortuenetly it remains in the bank vault. But please my servant need medical attention!" she said alarmed never having seen someone get shot but did know it could kill him if he didn't get it treated.

"Umm, it seems our informant gave us the wrong information." The bos muttered as the commander rose to his feet.

"If that's the case let's retreat. There's no point if what we seek isn't here." The commander said not entirely wanting to continue this mission as it involved children and he had some morals about him unlike the others in the squad.

"No, he told us to enjoy ourselves." The boss took out a video camera from his pocket "How about this? If it's not here then get your family to prepare it for us. Plus the pretty boy want get any help unless you follow what we say" The man told them shocking them all.

"Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo muttered sccared about the whole situation.

"Don't worry, I won't let these bastard have their way and we'll get Naruto-kun some help." Mafuyu said her face trying to keep calm despite the situation they were in.

"I wonder how long your courage will last or that boy for that matter?" the man switched on the camera.

Over by the side Hana saw the situation with her master and the others "This is bad. But wait. If I leave them alone I can escape from here and also from these wied and powerful people and their terrifying battles. And from the hell of being abused all day long…' Hana thought to herself weighing her options.

He boss meanwhile was recoring on his camera and glance over all their girls bodies focusing in on their developed forms. Miyuri seeing what he was doing turned her head "You're inhuman, now please get some medical supplies for my servant!" she cried out.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm doing this because I'm human and like we told you no help for him till you give us what we want." He said making Miyuri flinch while the man kept filming their expressions "Do you remember the days on the battlefield, colonel?" he asked the commander who turned his head.

"I don't remember allowing my subordinates to do such vile acts of having to take down a child." He said further pointing out how he did not like this mission, even if he did get the other tip off from the informant.

"How long are you going to live in the glory of the past? This is business still I think we need a little pay back for the two men we lost wouldn't you say so corporal?" the man said as the scar faced corporal grinned, nodding.

"Yes it would be divine retribution for those comrades, make sure to catch it all." The corporal said as he took out a small knife and began cutting away at Naruto's clothes with surprising difficult sue to how tough they seemed to be. However it only took about ten seconds for Naruto's jacket and shirt to be ripped open exposing several scars alongside the two new bullet holes.

"Woo looking like that this may not be his first offence, take your time and enjoy corporal." Called the man as he zoomed in, it may not be his thing but hey best to capture these moments for memories sake.

"I will trust me." he said unbuckling Naruto's belt and unzipping his pants.

"Hey stop that, he's already injured you don't need to hurt him anymore!" Mafuyu called out not wanting Naruto to suffer any more than he already had tonight.

"I don't care. But I think I'll tease him a little first just for your entertainment now" he said as he lowered his head and began licking Naruto's toraso leaving trails of saliva all over him.

Meanwhile the overly bulky Sergent was now looming over Katja "Sergent, why don't you take this little princess while the corporal handles the prince?" The boss said as Katja stared at the man licking his lips.

'This… is how humans are.' She thought as dark memories arose of her time on the streets and many unclean hands reaching and grabbing her 'This is how all humans are…' she repeated accepting what was going to happen.

"That's far enough leave Katja-chan and Naruto-kun alone. I will be enough for a hostage!" Miyuri spoke standing in front of Katja and hoping the man would stop, which he did as the boss raised his hand. "These are all servants of the Tsujidou family. As their master I have the duty to protect them. And Katja… is my precious little sister." Miyuri said her hands trembling in fear and smiling back at the small girl before facing forward "Everyone, even if I have to use my body I will protect you."

'But humans are…' Katja thought in shock as Miyuri was not following the behaviours of humans from her experience.

"Really? Then go ahead and take your clothes off, we'll be putting the prince right by you so he can see his master shamed before all these men." The boss smirked as Miyuri clenched her now free hands.

"I understand." She said as Naruto's body was moved to the podium and Miyuri now stood over his unconscious body. The podium was lit up as the mercenaries began cheering for her to 'Take it off!'

Miyuri hesitantly unbuttoned her shirt exposing her bra clad chest and letting the shirt fall on Naruto's chest staining it with blood. After that she removed her skirt bending over exposing her ass to the men along with her pink coloured panties.

"Perfect, Perfect! Are you trembling? Embarrassment turns me on." The boss said shamelessly as Miyuri removed the straps of her bra freeing her breasts at which there was a roar from the audience seeing such large boobs.

'So stupid… even though she's embarrassed to death.' Katja thought looking at Miyuri who knew she only had her panties remaining now.

"And the last piece…be sure to take it off as sexily as you can." The boss said grinning as he caught the strip show on camera.

"Miyuri you can't!" Mafuyu called out to her former friend as she reached for her panties onky for a hand to grab her wirst much to the shock of the audience.

"Miyuri-sama… you can stop now." said Naruto as he rose to his feet as Miyuri stared at him as he gave a soft smile.

"I'll strip too" shouted Katja running forward onto the stage "You don't need to do this anymore Onee-sama" Katja fake cried as she eyed Naruto as he nodded.

"Well this is certainly a strange development." The boss muttered wondering where this was going as Miyuri put her arms round Katja and Naruto, the latter secretly releasing her from her binds.

"Katja…Naruto… wha…" Miyuri muttered confused as the two lowered their head a little.

"Miyuri-sama, Thank you, you have protected us so let us protect you now."Naruto and Katja then latched onto one of Miyuri's nipples to ingest soma from her making the girl gasp in pleasure from the double suction sensation on her breasts. The men in the audience just cheered for the scene enjoying it as it proceeded the boss crushing his sweet between his teeth in excitement.

As they finished Miyuri collapsed from the drain of soma and the two qwasars looked back at their audience "So boy are you willing to aid me in ending this game?" she asked naruto licking her fingers.

"I'm not helping you for your sake but for hers… never again do I wish to have someone suffer on my behalf. Just let me kill my share Katja." Naruto said as Hana round the corner could be seen dragging something.

"My Queen, take this!" Hana shouted throwing the black coffin to the stage.

"You're late Hana. I'm going to punish you thoroughly later." She said making the girl's legs shudder in anticipation. "You want the left of the right Naruto?" she asked as Naruto's scar on his face appeared and his slitted eye turn red as did his other eye.

"Doesn't matter I want them dead that's all right now" he said calling iron from the stage to form a single knife in his hand.

"Fair enough… Mama." Katja called as the coffin opened and several strands of iron shot out grabbing some of the men and the copper puppet to rise up "This is a puppet's dancing stage you are the dancers, I am the controller and this is the assistant. Please dance and enjoy."

With that the ones captured with the strands had their body parts severed and seeing how Katja mainly wrapped around the head made for a show of blood and brain matter while Naruto in an impressive show of agility went through the remaining men cutting their throats of stabbing the in the head before moving onto the next, all if it happening just as fast as Katja took out her men "A Blood filled Waltz!"

(A/N: Think how Shiki fights in Kara no Kyokai to imagine how Naruto fights with a knife)

"We have a survivor!" Naruto said looking over to the commander colonel who had only his arm caught by Katja's puppet.

"You're Qwasars aren't you?" he stated more than asked his expression more serious than before.

"Oh my, you're right." Katja's reply was full of mirth toward the man but Naruto stayed alert, more so than Katja.

"Look forward to huh? It seems like that agent was correct. Qwasars, the element controlling monsters!" the colonel pulled out his 9mm an fired off at Naruto and Katja the former rushing forward dodging the bullets before getting close and severing off the man's hand.

"I didn't choose to become this fool. I was never given the choice. But tell me why do you know of us Qwasars?" Naruto said putting his knife to his throat.

"My team… was completely annihilated by the controller of sodium." Naruto's eyes widened hearing the element.

"What do you know of Phoenix?" Naruto demanded of him making the other girls look in concern seeing Naruto raise his voice like that.

"Yes, Phoenix, the devil who wiped out my entire team, since the day my team was destroyed I've been collecting information about Qwasars. And you Qwasars are monsters that need to be ki.." the colonel's response was cut off as was his head by Naruto, I bounced as it hit the floor before rolling leaving a small trail of blood.

"Idiot, trying to blow us up like some stupid martyr." Naruto said coldly as he wiped the blood of his blade before taking his jacket to cover himself seeing how his shirt had been torn up. Naruto had killed the man as up close he had smelt dynamite and saw he held something in the captured hand so had dealt with the problem before he could hit the switch.

"Well you certainly handled that well, a nice show of skills there Naruto I must say." Katja said a little surprised at his level of brutality, it was a little similar to hers. '_Then again knowing the rumours of his previous profession it can be expected._' She thought to herself before asking "What was that about Sodium?"

"On the day my eye changed, the day she died… he was there with the Qwasar of Gold. When I find him, he will tell me where I can find that devil so I can ripe his heart out with my bare hands and crush it while he still breaths." Katja shivered by the viciousness of his proclamation.

"Well it's not like it's any concern of mine right now." Katja muttered as Miyuri slowly began walking up.

"Katja… Naruto… Naruto!" she said alarmed remembering the downed boy.

"Miyuri-san, it's alright I'm fine." Naruto helped her to her feet placing her shirt back over her bod to preserve her modesty.

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank goodness you were alright, the museum isn't too damaged either but how did the men get taken down?" she questioned only for Katja to help answer.

"Miyuri-onee-sama, two amazing people came in and saved us both. They were here and gone in a flash but all the bad men and down now. Can we go home soon?" she asked in her cute façade as Miyuri nodded wanting to head home as well.

"Yes as soon as the authorities get here we'll be on our way home soon Katja, it's been a long night." Katja nodded smiling up at her big sister while Mafuyu shook her head a little. Mafuyu and Tomo moved to Naruto's side as he looked at the colonel's body.

"Naruto-kun… are you okay?" asked Tomo ass he looked over to her his eyes now returned to their normal blue colour and the stigmata fading as well now.

"I will be… just never expected the night to turn out like this or for me to show my more ruthless side either. I'm glad you, Mafuyu-chan and the others are alright, if that man had set off his bomb it could have been much worse than it was." Naruto said as he released his hair from its constrains letting it spike up and cover his slitted eye once more.

"Yeah, but I'm happy you saved Miyuri as well Naruto-kun, she didn't deserve for that to happen." Naruto gave a small nod.

"I know, it is something that no good person should have happen to them no matter what. At least I was able to recover quick enough before… but I think I'll need Teresa-chan's help extracting the bullets later since they didn't go through me." He muttered knowing that this wasn't the first time he got shot and Teresa had performed emergency surgery on him a few times on the field.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't do that, you should go to a hospital" Tomo said chidlingly gut saw ho Naruto flinched at the word hospital.

"I don't like hospitals… brings bad memories to surface Tomo-chan. It'd be better if I just let Teresa and myself do it." He said walking ahead to wait with Miyuri and double check she was alright.

XBreakX

Outside the building the blonde haired priest looked over the museum and clicked his teeth "Tch, unable to get revenge for the battlefield. Even after all the information I gave you as well. Such a pity." With that said he walked away from the scene a little surprised that the man hadn't managed to activate his suicide bomb.

XBreakX

"In the end, the exhibition was cancelled?" Hana asked Katja as she gave her her breakfast which today was eggs with orange juice.

"That's right." Katja responded taking a spoonful of her breakfast, oddly enough Hana had helf descent cooking skills despite her personality possible suggesting otherwise.

"It's a real pity that whatever egg disappeared like that." Hana muttered taking her seat opposite Katja, a little sad for her queen since she seemed to really want that egg.

"There's no need to hurry. Sooner or later I'll have it. Afterall that's something only the true queen can have" Katja said with a small smirk making Hana feel wet between her thighs.

**XChapter EndX**

**Took me a while to do this one but I'm glad how it turned out really, obviously I'm setting it so that Miyuri is a little more friendly with Naruto and by proxy Mafuyu and Tomo. Obviously Naruto's friendship with Katja and Hana may develop differently.**

**Next time will be mainly centred around Mafuyu and Miyuri but also the introduction of the titanium user Elizabeth. Hope you are all looking forward to it.**

"**Until next time, Bye**


	7. The Titan's Sword

**The Jinchuuriki Qwaser**

**Chapter 7: The Titan's Sword**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth, Q & R, Miyuri, Mitsumi**

**Just a quick point, people have been commenting that Naruto should chakra, if you recall in an earlier chapter you'll remember that it was sealed off by Jiraiya, whether it gets released later is another thing though.**

**XBreakX**

_A memory…Recalled from the past…_

_A young Tomo and Mafuyu gazed upon a manatee as it breastfed it's child in an aquarium. "Ahhhh is it breast-feeding?" questioned the young Tomo to her Mafuyu._

"_It is breast-feeding," was her response as they looked at the magnificent creature. "How cute!" the two then said in unison._

"_It's like a doll. I want one!" said the adorable Tomo holding her bunny plushy closer to her._

"_How amazing! The mummy seal's breast is over here," said Mafuyu pointing to her armpit._

_Tomo pointed to her own repeating "Breasts!" before the she began hopping whilst repeating the word._

_Seeing the armpit Tomo's young mind drifted and she found herself drawn in by the idea and started sucking on Mafuyu's armpit which of course made her giggle since she was ticklish._

"_It tickles. Stop it Tomo it's not going to come out!" Mafuyu cried trying to squirm out of Tomo's grasp and sucking, laughing hard from the feeling of her tongue._

"_Hey, hey, quieten down a little," said the voice of Tomo's father as he walked toward the two holding a pair of ice cream cones._

"_Ah Oji-sama, rescue me!" said Mafuyu in hopes that he'd get Tomo to stop._

_The man just smiled at the scene before his face began to ripple_. It was then Mafuyu realized she was just lost in the memory while she and Tomo took their evening bath.

"Mafuyu-chan?" asked Tomo leaning over the girl making her jump from being brought back to reality.

"T-Tomo…" muttered Mafuyu with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong? You look down," Tomo said concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing," Mafuyu said waving off Tomo's concerns.

"Then I'll do what I usually do with you," said Tomo having her plan to cheer up Mafuyu. Mafuyu did not agree with this as she splashed Tomo in the face as she tried to lean over.

"You're 15, so no!" she said sternly with a small red in her cheeks knowing what Tomo was about to attempt. "You've grown up, so you have to graduate from that!" she said as Tomo seemed to give her words for a moment.

"How about this?" she said reaching over and beginning to tickle her friend who giggled before forcing Tomo on her back in the tub, water spilling over the side.

"Hey now, Tomo!" she said as she was met face to face with Tomo's lower lips as the girl released a small whine like maybe a cat would or maybe a rabbit.

Hearing her and seeing her expression Mafuyu began to laugh before tackling Tomo in the bath who giggled not seeing the expression on her face which seemed sad.

**XBreakX**

_In another memory a tiny little Mafuyu stood by her adoptive uncle in a cabin in the mountains. Both were stood in front of a door at the bottom of a flight of stairs. "What is this room for?" asked a young Mafuyu._

"_It's a secret base," her uncle answered her._

"_Secret?" Mafuyu questioned curiously._

"_My most valuable treasure is inside here," her uncle said looking down at her as her face went up with a smile._

"_I want to see it!" she said aloud as her uncle shook her head._

"_Not right now," was all he said before they went back up stairs_

_**XBreakX**_

'_The legendary Icon, Theotokos of Tsarytsin. If there is one place Oji-sama would hide such a treasure, it has to be in the cellar of that villa.' Mafuyu thought to herself looking at the key to the cellar during her train journey to the area where the cabin was 'Tomo…_' she though looking to her shinai/katana before looking over to the person in front of her.

"But still you didn't actually have to come with me," said Mafuyu over to Miyuri who was sitting opposite her on the train, wearing expedition type clothes while Mafuyu was in casual wear.

"Please do not misunderstand! I just wanted to try this thing called 'Train riding' that commoners do!" Miyuri said turning her head while also revealing she had lived a relatively sheltered life. "Also it's a favour to Naruto-kun, after he took tried to help us that night. I decided to make sure you didn't go alone on this journey," she said looking out the window as she said glancing off in memory of the night.

"Oh right… thanks I guess Miyuri," was Mafuyu's reply blinking at the girls words and thinking how much she had changed in the past couple of weeks with Naruto around.

"Bentos, tea, beer, other dishes!" said the trolley lady coming down the aisle. "Would you like some frozen tangerines?" the woman asked as they came by Miyuri and Mafuyu.

Miyuri leaned over the trolley her eyes locked in on the tangerines "So these are the famous frozen tangerines?" she said amazed at something so simple, rather cutely one might say watching. "May I have one?" she asked politely as the woman smiled and all eyes became drawn to the pink haired girl.

"Oh my, what a beautiful lady! 400 yen please," the woman said the offering the tangerines.

In response Miyuri gave a haughty laugh as she offered her golden credit card "Swipe it once for payment." She was then told that the trolley did not take credit payments which Miyuri didn't fully understand as she pulled out several different cards, none of them noticing a familiar face on the train who was travelling to meet and old comrade.

In the end Mafuyu offered to pay for the tangerines although was a little miffed that she had to pay since neither she nor Tomo really had any financial support at the moment aside from what her uncle left her. Miyuri, once getting her tangerine struggled to peel the skin off it, making quite the spectacle for the other passengers.

"So hard…" she moaned trying to dig into the skin with her nails. "So cold… on no my nails…" she whined seeing how part of her nail had been chipped off.

"Oh god, I'll peel it for you," said Mafuyu peeling the tangerine with ease and making Miyuri feel embarrassed due to her struggle with the fruit. "Here, sorry for the wait," Miyuri took the now peeled tangerine from Mafuyu.

"Th-Thanks Mafuyu-san… I… I've never had to peel a fruit before," Miyuri admitted a little bashful. Usually her fruit had been peeled by the servants of the house and never really developed many skills with her hands like Miyuri had.

"It's nothing; I had to do this all the time when Oji-san bought them for me and Tomo. It's easy when you get used to it," Mafuyu said trying to ease the girl's embarrassment. "It shouldn't be long before we arrive at the station now." She muttered looking out the window.

"I see… you really have a lot of skills don't you Mafuyu-san," Miyuri stated with a slight hint of envy in her voice but also disappointment.

Mafuyu just shrugged at Miyuri "It happens when you grow up looking after someone," was all she said.

**XBreakX**

A little while later the two had exited the train and had begun walking along a dirt path, at which point Miyuri discovered another new experience that she rather had to worry over. "I can't believe this! Mafuyu-san, I have no reception here!" she said in shock looking at her cell phone.

"Well we _are_ in the mountains," said Mafuyu as she walked ahead of Miyuri but not too fast for the sake of the pink haired girl.

"Wow, it's extremely hot, and there's no cell phone reception. This is real torture, it's almost hard to believe parts of the world are like this." Miyuri then took a swing of her canteen letting the cold water ease the heat a little.

"We're not even half way there," Mafuyu chastised slightly since it was best to save some water for the long walk to the villa. She wiped her head of the accumulated sweat, something Miyuri took note of before holding out the canteen.

"Want some?" she asked as Mafuyu smiled nodding.

"Ah thank you!" she said taking the canteen from Miyuri, "You know you seem a lot better now Miyuri. We've been next to each other for half a day already and not argued," Mafuyu said surprised and glad over the fact.

"W-Well, I guess some certain things have made me think in the last couple days," she said thinking about Katja and Naruto, making sure her head was turned so Mafuyu didn't see her blushing face. "By the way, why did you want to go alone?" she asked as Mafuyu took a sip of water. "No matter when and where you go, aren't you always with Tomo-san? It's strange," she commented as Mafuyu put on a slightly guilty expression.

"You see…" she began to explain.

"Did you think you would find some treasure?" Miyuri's voice asked "For example the Theotokos of Tsarytsin?" her voice asked shocking Mafuyu who turned dropping the canteen.

"Miyuri, what did you say!" Mafuyu asked turning her body and saw that there were now three figures, one of who held Miyuri covering her mouth. The three men were bald all in the same outfit with only different pairs of sunglasses being a way to distinguish them "Hey, who are you!" Mafuyu demanded of the three.

"We are the three brothers of Helium," said one of the so called brothers using Miyuri's voice no doubt using the powers over helium to alter his voice's pitch to match Miyuri's.

"She's pretty slow," another brother commented mocking Mafuyu not hearing the three of them grab the girl before announcing themselves.

"We've been with you for a while now," the one holding Miyuri said smiling like the rest.

Mafuyu drew out her shinai and then the blade hidden within by twisting the hilt, making the shinai the sheath "You followed us!" Mafuyu stated more than asked the three before taking her stance "Let her go!"

"If you lead us to the villa…" one of the brothers offered as an ultimatum.

"Is that where the Icon is?" the other asked curious showing that they clearly didn't know too much and had just been fishing for a chance.

"That's none of your business!" Mafuyu said firmly to the three trying to think how to get Miyuri away without letting her get harmed.

"Is that really what you should be saying?" the one holding Miyuri asked giving her breast a grope. Unfortunately for him Miyuri reacted by stomping his foot hard with her hiking shoes making him cry out in pain and her run behind Mafuyu who got in front of her.

In retaliation for what Miyuri did the Helium brother threw out a chain with a large heavy bal at the end toward Mafuyu.

Mafuyu closed her eyes for a split second taking a breath and swinging her sword, knocking the ball back with a heavy cut into it_. 'Wow… it worked… Naruto-kun was right!_' she thought to herself remembering a training session with the blonde.

_XFlashbackX_

"_Mafuyu-chan, swordsmanship as you no doubt no is not easy. While your training in kendo and constant exercises have kept your body strong and structured, you neither have the reflexes or the proper skill to wield the true blade," Naruto explained as the two stood outside, him holding a rather blunt iron blade._

"_But then how do I get better so I can wield one Naruto-kun?" Mafuyu asked a little anxious to get to training so she could protect Tomo better._

"_That depends on you for half of it. Most people learn a particular style of swordsmanship from a master; however there are also people who create their own. I self-trained in several different weapon types so I would be prepared in my line of work. You on the other hand only have the sword so if you decide to learn or create a style, make sure it's one with clear and quick blows that carry a lot of strength behind them." He listed off as Mafuyu nodded remembering that her uncle kept a few books on sword styles in the library._

"_But like I said there are also your reflexes. To train those…" he said whirling his sword getting into his own stance "…the best way to learn is to spar, prepare!" he said shooting forward at a speed Mafuyu was barely able to keep up with, but the blow was so strong it knocked her off her feet._

"_Oi a little more warning Naruto-kun!" she said shaking her sword at him as he looked down at her._

"_You enemies won't give you a chance like that Mafuyu-chan. Get back up and remember to watch and adapt to high speed targets while also reading your stance to compensate for heavy blows, now let's go again!" he said as the two's training session continued._

_XFlashback EndX_

"Tch, the bitch has a descent weapon in her hands, didn't even give us a cute scream" said the brother with the chain.

"Then we'll simple make her cry out and give us her cute scream," said one of the other brothers.

"Miyuri, run away!" said Mafuyu reaffirming her stance into a defensive one like the book had taught her.

"B-But…" Miyuri said not wanting to leave Mafuyu on her own with these three.

"I'll be right behind you, so hurry!" Mafuyu said not taking her eyes from the three, like Naruto had taught her not to do in a fight.

Looking at her phone and seeing she still had no signal, she knew she wouldn't be able to call the police. "I'll definitely come back with help, Mafuyu-san! Please stay safe!" said Miyuri running off in hopes of finding someone to help her or an area with a signal.

As she ran off the three brothers began walking slowly toward Mafuyu who edged herself back at the same pace "Let's get along now!" the three Helium brothers said in unison.

Miyuri kept her eyes on them but in doing so she forgot another of Naruto's lessons 'Always be aware of your surrounding' the reason being was that she had edged to close to the cliff and ended up slipping off it and falling down the hill, the sword still in hand as she rolled down.

"Oh well, let's enjoy the fact she fainted, and have some fun," said one of the brothers looking over at the unconscious Mafuyu from atop the hill. As he laughed to himself his body caught fire with a yellow flame burning him as he screamed out in pain.

"This flame… Bro this is bad!" said one of the remaining brothers seeing what was happening.

"Shit!" was his response as the two jumped away as the last brother was reduced to ash a tall figure standing over it before looking over to the side and seeing Mafuyu clutching her blade.

"Well seems like I made it here in time and a swordsmen seeing how she's grasping that blade tight" the voice said safely lowering himself down the cliff to Mafuyu and pick her up before putting the sword back into its sheath. "A katana disguised as a shinai, ingenious," he commented picking up Mafuyu and heading back to his home.

**XBreakX**

Elsewhere back in the city, Tomo, Teresa and Naruto were worried to where Mafuyu had gone and went to the one person who might know something, Katja. They knew she's be staying with Hana due to her being her Maria and were let into the house as Katja shouted it was open.

When they got inside they found Katja riding on Hana holding a riding crop whilst Hana crawled on her hands and legs, a gag in her out and a horse tail bug plug inserted into her backside. One that may have had a vibrater due to the amount Hana was sweating as she carried Katja.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!" Katja ordered on her Maria's back who slowly crawled forward as the other three were made to watch, Tomo having the most shocked expression, Naruto's more of distain.

When Hana paused for a brief moment she was rewarded with a hard smack with the crop making the vibrater move around inside her only adding to her embarrassment right now. Hana gave a small shriek rearing her head up after the smack.

"Oh my, are horses supposed to sound like that?" asked Katja her tone promising something to Hana if she didn't get the right answer. Hearing her Hana gave her best impression of a horse 'neighing' which was what Katja wanted to hear as the rein that served as the gaga wasn't pulled harshly. "So why do you think I know where she went?" Katja asked Naruto mostly.

"Because I got a message from Miyuri-chan on the house phone that sh'd look out for Mafuyu-chan. And since you like to manipulate her it seems logical to come to you, are you going to tell us or not Katja?" Naruto asked clenching his fist at the girls smirk.

"So the idiot is accompanying her then. But what should I do?" Katja asked smacking Hana again as she hadn't moved, only for her to resist slightly. In response Katja gave a smack right onto to the tail plug and Hana getting the message gave another neighing sound. Laughing Katja turned back to Naruto and the others "Fine, I'll tell you. But in exchange, I want you to do something for me."

She turned her body so that her shoes were hanging over the side of Hana "How about you lick my shoes?" she asked as Tomo looked nervous but stepped forward and bent down to the shoe.

"I'll do it," she said firmly only for Katja to move her show away from her face.

"It's no fun if _you_ do it. But Iron should be used to taking order so he'll do fine. What do you say Naruto?" she asked smirking over at Naruto who clenched his fists before he took a breath stepping forward getting concerned looks from Tomo and Teresa.

"Is that what you wish for Katja-sama?" Naruto asked looking down at the girl with an emotionless face.

"Yes, but call you 'Your Highness'." She told him as he nodded bending down and gently taking her foot.

"As you wish your Highness, licking your boot is far from the most degrading thing I've done in my youth." Katja got a look as his blue eye as he said this and literally flinched for a moment as she felt something pass over her and thought she saw something. Thankfully none of them noticed since Katja had a lot of control over her body's actions

**XBreakX**

"_Papa! Mama!" cried a small Mafuyu once more her and in a memory. Her small body was trapped under some rouble while the buildings surrounding her burning down. Little Mafuyu cried until two hands reached out and picked her up cradling her in the arms._

"_It's alright now," said a calm voice looking down at Mafuyu who quickly taken into the arms of the man, leaning her head against his chest to let herself rest and forget the horror of what had happened for a moment._

_When the man brought Mafuyu to his house he introduced her to someone, "This is my daughter Tomo. Could you protect her?" the man asked Mafuyu while Tomo shyly waved with her rabbit's arms._

'_I see, that's why he brought me…' thought Mafuyu in realization before smiling turning back to the man "Yes, Oji-sama," she replied to him revealing that that Yamanobe Yuudae, Tomo's father and Mafuyu's adoptive uncle._

_Time went b as Mafuyu trained herself and kept on protecting Tomo in their youths 'I have to work had to protect Tomo-chan. If I do, there'll be someone who needs me. Isn't that right?' Mafuyu thought remembering herself watching her uncle as he worked in his study._

The memory began to fade and Mafuyu began to wake up muttering "Oji-sama…" her eyes fluttered open and her first sight being a young blonde boy wearing a hat. The boy's red eyes looked at Mafuyu curiously and Mafuyu was surprised by the new face before feeling a little cold. Looking down she saw she was only covered by a blanket so blushed "No… You Freak! You pervert!" she shouted throwing her shinai that had been placed next to her on the bed right at his face smacking him hard.

The boy had an unexpected reaction to this "You're amazing; you actually hit me!" he said surprised at Mafuyu's ability and reflexes. "Your breasts are a disappointment though," he then muttered sounding disappointed.

Mafuyu was tempted to hit the boy again hearing the slight dig at her breast size "Hey, don't be rude toward a lady," said a deep voice from the door. Walking in was a tall man, a similar age to her uncle, who had long haired tied off in a ponytail and a short beard/goatee combo, he walked in carrying a few books that he placed on the side which the boy seemed to get excited.

"Master!" the boy cried walking over to the man.

"It sure surprised me. Such a cute girl was lying on the ground… how are you feeling? Are you hurt?" he asked Mafuyu.

Mafuyu blinked in surprise before looking over her body and not really feeling any pain "Well… I'm alright," she admitted smiling and thankful for whatever the man did.

"Amazing, isn't it? It's all thanks to Master," the boy said praising the older man.

"I can only relieve pain though. I'm Ootori Shinichiro" he introduced himself before patting the boy on the head "This here is Lizzie," he said as Mafuyu became confused.

"And you?" the now named Lizzie asked.

"Oribe Mafuyu," Mafuyu introduced herself with a slight mouth movement went unseen on Shinichiro's face.

"Master, it's almost time for practice," said Lizzie carrying a large bundled package, most likely a blade and a boken.

"Very well, but Oribe-kun feel free to watch since I presume you are a swordsmen yourself the way you held onto that blade when I found you." Mafuyu gave a small nod picking up the sword again and gazing at her gift from Naruto.

"If you don't get dressed soon, you'll catch a cold," said Lizzie a smiling at Mafuyu to which she blushed pulling the covers higher to shield the boy's eyes from her body.

Once dressed Mafuyu stepped outside the small cabin and saw Lizzie swinging the large wrapped blade against Shinichiro, using both hands for a heavy swing to his side. Shinichiro blocked and parried the blow easily with one hand use for his boken.

Lizzie quickly went back to strike again and Mafuyu watched the small spar between the two seeing that Lizzie seemed to refer a heavy sword style that delivered strong swings most likely for a single stroke win. Shinichiro was harder to get but she chocked that up to lack of experience in fighting styles, Lizzie's was easy to tell due to his weapon, although he likely had a lot of strength in his body.

It wasn't long before Shinichiro knocked Lizzie to the floor him not out of breath and Lizzie breathing a little heavily. "Ok, that's enough for today," he told him as he got to his feet and gave a small bow.

"Thank you very much!" said Lizzie respectfully to his master.

"So what did you think Oribe-kun, you were paying close attention to how my student moved. Any thoughts on the matter?" Shinichiro asked Mafuyu who was broken out of her intent watching and went red in her cheeks waving her hands in front of her self.

"No, no I haven't had a proper sword trainer until recently so it doesn't seem fair to criticise anyone," she said as the man gave a small chuckle.

"If fine, didn't mean to put you on the spot. Now can you and Lizzie go a fetch some water from the river nearby we've run short so need to resupply." He asked as the girl nodded her head and Lizzie began leading the way.

'_Lizzie and Ootori-san look just like me and Oji-sama,'_ thought Mafuyu as she and Lizzie collected the water in the buckets before just sitting down and taking in the scenery, Mafuyu taking a breath of the areas clean air. "The air sure is nice here!" Mafuyu commented as she felt water flicked into her face by a passing fish in the river.

"I bet it feels great!" said Lizzie as she stripped off his dungarees and jacket.

"Hey Lizzie!" said Mafuyu not really wanting to swim naked with the boy.

"Mafuyu, you too!" said Lizzie about to take his top off, Mafuyu blushed looking away as he took his time getting the tight top off.

"Oh… no… I'll pass…' she muttered a little nervous over the situation now. Hearing her Lizzie moaned a sound turning round.

"Hey don't spoil the mood" he said before smiling and tackling the girl to the ground. He quickly stripped her of her top and skirt leaving Mafuyu in her underwear "Nobody's going to come this deep in the mountains!"

"That's not the problem." Mafuyu said trying to stop the boy in his actions but not having much luck.

"Master is the only other person here," said Lizzie not bothered by Mafuyu's distress not seeing what her problem was.

"That has nothing to do with it! No! Hey wait! Aren't you a guy too?" questioned Mafuyu as she grabbed Lizzie's hand as it was about to reach for her panties.

Lizzie blinked a little sheepishly for a moment "What are you talking about?" he said standing back up and beginning to take off his bottoms.

As he did so Mafuyu half covered her eyes "Hey wait… don't do that! Don't!" she shouted closing her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them she found something shocking.

"Well?" asked Lizzie as Mafuyu was given a front row seat to the flashing of Lizzie revealing that he was obviously a she. Mafuyu looked up to see that Lizzie was definitely a girl since she also had a pair of budding breasts on her chest, Lizzie smiling down at Mafuyu.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Mafuyu shouted in disbelief and not being able to tell Lizzie's true gender when she saw her the first time. Or the obviousness of her name being female, she chocked it up to her boyish personality and undressed without concern joining Lizzie for a swim in the river.

The two played in the water for quite a while, splashing each other and Lizzie having a fun time groping Mafuyu breasts giving them a quick rub to make them grow a little more. Once they were a little tired they laid upon the side of the river still naked and Lizzie gave Mafuyu a little back story.

"Oh so you and Ootori-san aren't father and daughter?" Mafuyu asked to clarify what she had just heard from the blonde girl.

Lizzie gave Mafuyu a small nod in confirmation "Master took me in when I was left alone, and he's been looking after me ever since," she explained to Mafuyu.

"I see. Then you and I are the same" said Mafuyu seeing their similar origins.

"So then, we're comrades?" Lizzie asked going off something she had been taught about those of similar pasts being good comrades. "What kind of man is your master?" Lizzie then asked curious to how he would compare with her own. Not that she knew that Mafuyu and her own master were linked in a small way.

Mafuyu seemed to sag a little hearing the question "I don't really…" she said as Lizzie leaned a little to hear easier. "You see the villa I'm going to is connected to him. I really hope I can find what I'm looking for… I have to be first. I _have_ to be" she said determined in her vow.

"Master and I have something we have to find too," said Lizzie standing up and looking over to Mafuyu. "I hope we all can find what we're looking for," she said as Mafuyu nodded at her notion.

"But Mafuyu… that guy you talked about Naruto… although he sounds like he has a troubled past. I kinda want to meet him, if he is able to use several different types of blades he would be a great person to spar with, even more fun to train with," Lizzie said as Mafuyu had given a small description on Naruto and a couple concerns.

"I think he'd like that, he's very serious when it comes to his training. Just wish I knew what else e is truly looking for or working towards," Mafuyu muttered aloud before Lizzie sneezed signalling that it was time to get dressed.

Once they had dried off and gotten back into their clothes a growling sound could be heard coming from Lizzie who whined a little at the hungry feeling.

"I know! Since you guys did so much for me, let me make dinner tonight," Mafuyu offered to Lizzie who looked up hopeful at the chance of food.

"Mafuyu, can you make tasty food?" Lizzie asked as Mafuyu playfully tapped her nose.

"Get ready for it," she told her as Lizzie's face light up with a bright smile.

"Then I want stew! You're mean if you don't make stew!" Lizzie said with an almost childlike expression on her face that would be irresistible to so many at the level of cute it possessed.

"Ok, then I'll go back first, "said Mafuyu turning to leave taking her bucket of water with her.

Once she was gone Lizzie picked up her wrapped sword from the side, having carried it with them when they left to fetch water "Might as well come out," Lizzie said to the couple of figures hidden in the trees.

Coming out the trees was the remaining two Helium brothers. "You know that woman?" one of them asked her.

"I have nothing to say to you," was Lizzie's response to them.

One of the brothers drew out metal needles between his fingers threateningly "We are the followers of the Golden Qwaser! Don't underestimate us brat!" the two said in unison as the other brother brandished the slightly damaged ball and chain.

"Don't make me laugh! You don't even qualify as half Qwasers!" Lizzie said holding her sword up with one headedly.

"Shut up! If we obtain the Theotokos of Tsarytsin, we'll be promoted to the 12th apprentices!" one of the brothers shouted against Lizzie's insult.

"It's because of stupid people like you, that the world needs a saviour," Lizzie said goading them which they reacted to expectedly.

"Shut the hell up!" one of them cried out as both charged, Lizzie dodging the needle strike to her face with ease.

"Slow, as expected" she muttered before the chain wrapped round her leg. To counter Lizzie smashed her sword against the chain cutting it off and the slack of the ball letting her leg go free. She then jumped to the side to avoid the thrown needles that stuck in the ground.

It was unfortunate that Miyuri then fell out of the tree looking quite dishevelled "Damn it, still no sign if anyone of a signal. I hope Mafuyu-san is alright," she said to herself before looking up at the scene she's just in on.

Lizzie seeing the girl quickly got in front of her and stabbed her sword into the ground which released a sound wave at the two brothers stopping them in their tracks. Lizzie then turned around to Miyuri and took her hand before kneeling down to her "Milady, please forgive my rudeness." She kissed the top of Miyuri's hand softly. "I wish to borrow your powers," said Lizzie.

"Oh my… p-p-please do!" said Miyuri to the girl, who she thought was a boy at the moment.

"I truthfully thank you." With fast hands Lizzie gained access to Miyuri's breasts making her feel embarrassed for a moment. Lizzie then latched onto her nipple and began sucking from it, taking her fill of soma.

As Miyuri moaned having her breast sucked by Lizzie, her mind thought 'Where have I felt this before? Was it that night at the museum? It's a strange feeling in my breasts,' she thought as Lizzie let go of her breast and Miyuri felt faint as Lizzie gave the breast she sucked a small kiss in thanks.

"Do you hear it? The song of Zeus…" said Lizzie walking back to her wrapped sword that glowed under the cloth. "My element, the Titan's element, sealed beneath the ground," she said coming closer.

"Sealed beneath the ground?" one of the brothers questioned confused at what element Lizzie was able to manipulate.

"Born of earth, it becomes my sword!" the cloth unravelled releasing almost a song into the air.

"What's this melody?" one of the brothers asked as the sword glowed brighter.

"Molecular shock waves from forming a high frequency blade…" the other said getting an idea of what she was the Qwaser of.

"Sing… Excalibur!" Lizzie declared freeing the blade from its confines and holding it above her head and revealing the large two handed great sword that had a hollow space in the middle in the shape of a regular sword. She quickly swung the blade round and cut the brothers clean in two with but one movement. Once down she stabbed Excalibur back into the ground muttering "Amen."

**XBreakX**

"Sorry for the wait!" sang Mafuyu placing the cooked dish on the table once the sun had set for the day. Seeing and smelling the stew the two home owners were smiling at the dish.

"Wow, it sure smells great," said Shinichiro as Lizzie grabbed her spoon.

"Itadatkimatsu!" she said taking a spoonful of the stew and eating it, letting the flavour be taken in she had tears nearly spilling from how good it was. "Mafuyu, you're a genius!" Lizzie said before digging in fully to her meal.

"Yes it really is delicious," Shinichiro commented having tasted the dish as well.

"It's not much of a thank you…" Mafuyu admitted a little sheepish and worried that jus cooking them a meal wasn't enough to repay the man for saving her before.

"It's more than enough. Thank you," he reassured her smiling which Mafuyu nodded smiling back at his kind words.

**XBreakX**

The next morning Mafuyu stood outside with Lizzie and Shinichiro, Lizzie giving Mafuyu directions "If you follow this path, you'll reach the main road soon," she told her as Mafuyu stood behind her. Once telling her Lizzie seemed to grow sad "Your stew really was delicious," she said a little upset that her new friend was leaving her already even though they were very similar.

Mafuyu just hugged the girl from behind "Thank you," she said to Lizzie smiling, a little sad to be leaving the nice girl so soon, giving the hand she was holding a small squeeze before letting go.

"Well goodbye," she said to Mafuyu.

"Lizzie, take care," she said before turning to Shinichiro "Thank you for your help," she said with a small bow before taking her leave.

"Lizzie, it' time we moved," said Shinichiro once Mafuyu was out of ear shot.

"Yes, Master," she replied to the man.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile not far away at the villa Mafuyu was heading toward Teresa was trying to see if she could gain access but the door was locked still. She stood next to Tomo while Naruto was not far having said he smelled something and was going to check it out.

"Mafuyu-chan!" Tomo cried seeing her friend come out of the trees.

"Tomo?" Mafuyu replied a little confused over why she was here with Teresa or how they figured out where she was going.

Tomo ran over and grasped Mafuyu's hand "Why did you go off on your own?" she asked her with concern.

"No reason," was her only reply trying not to focus of Tomo's expression.

"We were so worried. I was so worried," she said while Mafuyu seemed unable to meet her eyes.

"I was fine on my own," she told Tomo who let go of her hand and looked down at herself.

"I-I'm sorry…" she muttered apologising.

"There's no need for you to apologise," Mafuyu said walking ahead of Tomo toward the door. "Teresa-chan, where's Naruto? If you're here it means he can't be far off," she asked the nun who pointed to the side.

"I was but I found someone along the way." As Naruto came into the clearing the girls saw that he had a sleeping Miyuri in his arms "Looks as though she had a rough sleep, found her near some bushes. Although I'm glad I found her, she only told me she was going with you, if not I might have disregarded her scent." As he spoke Miyuri seemed to snuggle into his chest, having spotted Naruto while groggy before he took her in his arms and after that she felt so safe she let herself go to sleep again.

After that, the group entered the house and walked down the stairs to the cellar Mafuyu taking her key and opening the door. Inside seemed to be a man-made cave or sorts but since Mafuyu was holding the only light via and candle holder there was very little light. Walking further inside they spotted some sort of alter "Mafuyu-chan, hold the light in front so we can see better," said Naruto having put Miyuri on one of the couches upstairs, albeit with a little difficult as she didn't want to lose the warmth he provided.

On the alter there seemed to be something covered by a large cloth that had an inscription on the bottom. "The Icon?" Mafuyu wondered aloud while Tomo spotted the inscription.

"There's something written here," she muttered as Naruto read it quickly muttering the words in Russian.

"What does it say?" Mafuyu asked as Naruto clenched his hand and took a breath.

"May all my love and prayers, be granted to my important people…" he started as Mafuyu stepped forth and pulled the cloth away exposing a painting.

"My father's painting…" Tomo muttered while Mafuyu went wide eyed seeing it. The painting being of a small Mafuyu and Tomo playing together smiling happily.

"I dedicate this to my two daughters," said Naruto before he turned and left the room almost breaking into a run, Teresa heading after him.

'_My most valuable treasure is inside here'_ the voice of Mafuyu's uncle echoed in her head as she felt tears fall down her face. "Oji-sama!" she muttered before breaking down in sorrow seeing that the man had seen her as another daughter to him in his life. Falling to her knees Tomo quickly wrapped her friend and now in a way sister in a hug. "Tomo, I'm sorry," Mafuyu said through her tears.

"Don't worry," Tomo replied just holding her sister and having a gentle expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I ran off by myself. I'm really… sorry," she continued to apologise through the tears.

"It's alright Mafuyu-chan," Tomo said but a little concerned seeing how quickly Naruto had left the room.

Upstairs and outside Naruto was angrily punching through the trees with a pair of cestus he crafted, tears falling from his eyes. The action serving to calm him down as while happy for Mafuyu and Tomo finding the memento from their father it only brought up bad memories for him and the fact he knew nothing of his own parents believing as many had told him that he was just an abandoned child that the fourth had used that night so long ago.

Teresa just watch him her hand over her heart seeing the pain he was in, while she wanted to just hold him, right now wasn't the best. After a while and a couple more fallen trees Teresa saw it was safe enough and ran to hug Naruto to her chest as his body trembled and letting out very small sobs.

"It's alright Naruto… I'm here… I'm here…" Teresa said holding him closer so his body would stop trembling. She hoped one day to learn everything but for now simply being there like he was for her would have to be enough.

**XBreakX**

Back with Lizzie and Shinichiro who had now packed up their important items and leaving the cabin behind, began walking along the path. "Leaving?" asked a familiar voice of Freiderich Tanner who was sitting on a tree branch. (Name revealed in manga ch:28)

Shinichiro put his hand in front of Lizzie to stop her from acting rashly "She's still not experienced enough," he told Tanner as he jumped down from the tree.

"Oh no… it's enough to become the 12th apprentice," tanner replied having spied upon the earlier battle.

"More importantly, something is happening inside the organization. I can't believe you let those people do as they wish," Shinichiro said not looking back at the man.

"I really wish you'd return to your apostle position, Phoenix" said tanner revealing Shinichiro was the Qwaser of sodium.

That's a name I haven't heard in ages. Never the less I will look for the Theotokos of Tsarytsin. Regardless of who finds it first I will keep my promise to Yuudae," he told tanner who shook his head.

"You're still the same as ever. Still just a small warning, Iron is still on the lookout for you now. The boy seems determined to get the information he wants from you… just what did you all do that night when he got that scar of his?" tanner asked curiously with a grin.

Shinichiro snapped his fingers setting the old cabin ablaze "Destroyed him completely… and I suspect we will one day meet to settle things over our seeded pasts. But for now I need to find the key that will take me on the road towards the saviour."

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's Lizzie's introduction, I like Lizzie, such a nice character and apparently does a good Saber cosplay too. As you can see I am amplifying Miyuri's personality based on her interactions with Naruto making her a little less proud since Miyuri is kind in the story but it's only her pride that made her be mean to Mafuyu and Tomo.**

**Yes, Naruto is going to have a strange relationship with Shinichiro since his sense of smell will tell him who he is. But he will also be a good friend to Lizzie when he trains with Mafuyu, the blonde great sword user joining in for fun.**

**Next chapter goes into the user of Oxygen, with a little more Fumika time for the story, considering adding her to the flock now. Have decided that after the first season of anime ends gonna go into bring Naruto characters into the mix like akatsuki.**

**Naruto may not like seeing everyone from Konoha when he joins up, but me. Also adjusting clothing style next chapter after remembering a set of clothes that would work well for him in the story.**

**And lastly in response to a question I will be attempting to use elements of both the anime and the manga of Seikon no Qwaser so be prepared for fun times ahead people.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	8. Breath of Air

**The Jinchuuriki Qwaser**

**Chapter 8: Breath of Air**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Pairings include Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Elizabeth, Q & R, Miyuri, Mitsumi, Fumika**

**Been watching Kara no Kyoukai again… Shiki is a character I just love, even if Toko is much better in ways as the puppet maker. Anyway this chapter may help establish Naruto and Lizzie's relationship as well as Fumika for the story.**

**Please note I will be going by manga more than anime now as I have both series on hand to use as reference, plus the manga is a tad more serious looking back now. However I may still have some funny moments.**

**XChapter StartX**

In a dark chamber several members serving under the twelve adepts all stood round a young girl suspended above them via ropes tying her to a cross "You are the daughter of the adepts. Your life is divine energy. Divine energy known as soma. It is the nectar of life and you shall grant it to our Qwaser.

All the cloak figures wearing masks crowded round the girl who had long green hair "You shall devote your body to our mission. Daughter of the adepts, bestow the proof of your life to the controller of wind!" the leader of the crowd said to the blindfolded girl before gesturing for one of the crowd to step forward.

"I understand," said a voice that the suspended girl recognized with a gasp.

"Yuu, stop it…" said the girl weak to the masked boy in front of her.

"I can't Aoi… you must understand that this is the only way for us." The boy known as Yuu reached forth and tore Aoi's shirt off exposing her breasts as they dangled like fruit in front of him her screaming as he did so.

Yuu then removed the mask from his face showing he too had green hair like the girl "You have to listen to me," he told her coldly.

"Please…" Aoi said with tears dripping from her face "Please turn back to the Yuu I know," she begged before gasping in pain as Yuu gripped her breast harshly.

"We can't turn back anymore. Those days are gone," he said kneeling down to take the nipple into his mouth.

As he began to suck Aoi cried out "Nii-sama" revealing the boy Yuu was her brother.

XBreakX

At a later date we find ourselves at the school in class, where Mafuyu had risen from her seat in shock of seeing a familiar face "No way!" she said surprised at the man she saw writing his name on the board.

"Starting today, I will be your new world history teacher," said Shinichiro standing in front of the class. "Before you graduate, I wish to spend meaningful time with you, pleased to meet you," he gave a small bow to the class. "It's about time to start the lesson, do you have any questions Oribe-kun?" he asked Mafuyu who blushed in embarrassment before sitting down the class giggling a little.

"Ok now open your books to page 31," Shinichiro told the class his eyes focusing on Naruto who had recently changed his uniform and adopted a more religious set of clothing like Teresa did in her life. Instead of his other clothes Naruto wore a black vicar like uniform that was tight around his body, also wearing black shoes on his feet. He still had his jewelled ring on his finger and green jewel necklace but he also had Olja's cross hanging there too. Over the outfit he had a dark purple coat that went down to his ankles and had a hood on the back. (1)

The outfit in reality was made to ensure he was never without a source of iron as the clothes were made from it, a lot of iron wire had been woven onto the outfit almost forming a shell over the fabric layer which had another layer of fabric over that. It was comfy to walk in but also provided a good defence from attacks. It had decided to wear it due to rumours of the adepts hiring new people to look for the Icon as well as increased threat to Mafuyu and he others, the fact that it looked like vicar clothes was just so it would fit in with Athos and the school. Thankfully no one was asking about it and was unlikely to since Naruto only spoke to Mafuyu, Tomo, Miyuri and on occasion Hana at the moment.

After class had ended Shinichiro was crowed round by many of the girls of the class who began to question him about various things in his life, one of which was his relationship status. "What? Sensei you're still single?" questioned one of the girls in shock that the handsome teacher was without a partner.

Shinichiro chuckled hearing the girl "Unfortunately," he replied with mirth "I always take long vacations outside the country," he explained to the girls.

"Really?" one of them questioned.

"Maybe you have girlfriends all over the world," another girl suggested.

"I'll leave that to your imagination," said Shinichiro making the girls squeal as their minds raced creating the mental image.

"Well he does not seem like a bad person." Miyuri commented standing next to Fumika, Tomo and Mafuyu.

As Mafuyu stared at Shinichiro he turned round with a small smile walking up to her gaining the full attention of the female students. "Meeting you here again might be God's will," he said his hand on his chest.

Mafuyu blushed looking at her hand "Yes… what a coincidence…" she muttered before remembering something. "Oh right, Ootori-sensei!" she said as the man gave a humming sound as he listened to the girl.

**XBreakX**

Elsewhere at an old abandoned factory a green haired boy was sitting on atop a barrel while Tanner spoke to him just outside of one of the warehouses. "Athos' Qwaser shouldn't be taken lightly. Give him an inch and you'll lose your life faster than you can blink," Tanner advised the Qwaser in front of him.

"Metal users? I don't care, I'll just rust them," the boy said in the middle oof the room. "Is that why you called me?" the boy questioned Tanner.

"The item you are looking for, the Theotokos of Tsarytsin is here too." Tanner went to light his cigarette ut before he could spin the flint the boy called out.

"Be careful," he said getting Tanner's attention "I will light it up," said the boy snapping his fingers.

Tanner put his cigarette and lighter away seeing this "I'm counting on you, Kuchiba Yuu, Controller of Oxygen." With that said Tanner left the scene leaving Yuu on his own.

A few seconds a voice called out "Yuu…" looking up Yuu saw a girl with green hair, Aoi at the door looking at him. Before he seemed to vanish without a trance like he wasn't ever there, leaving just Aoi.

**XBreakX**

Later that night back at Mafuyu and Tomo's home, the two were helping set the table for dinner with the guests coming soon. "Mafuyu-chan, you're so daring!" Tomo commented as she put the plates down by the seats. "You invited Ootori-sensei here for a welcoming party. It would be nice if Teresa-chan would come too…" she muttered as Mafuyu came in carrying in a big pot.

"Well she has to help Yuuri-san…" she explained using the one eyed priest's name before placing the pot on the table. "But I made up for Teresa's cooking right here!" she proclaimed with her large pot. It was then the doorbell rung and Mafuyu smiled turning round "Coming!" she shouted to the guests at the door.

'_I wonder… does this mean Mafuyu-chan doesn't like_…' Tomo wondered to herself placing the cutlery down just in the nick of time before calling for Naruto who was working on a few new designs at the moment.

About a minute or so later Shinichiro and Lizzie were sat down at the table, every one having a glass of amesake in a champagne glass seeing as though none of them aside from Shinichiro were of age. "Now, in honour of Ootori-sensei's first day, and Lizzie's acceptance in school. Cheers!" she said raising her glass as did the others before taking a sip.

As Tomo began to drink hers she felt her bosom get groped by Lizzie "It's a real shame about Mafuyu's breasts, but Tomo's are amazing!" Lizzie stated as Tomo squirmed under the girls fondling.

"She's very spirited." Naruto commented seeing Lizzie's actions.

"She hasn't seen a lot of the world, so she acts on her whim since there was no need to at other times in her life Naruto-kun." said Shinichiro as Naruto nodded. "Would I be right in asking that you are the Naruto-kun that Mafuyu-kun told us taught her some kenjutsu?" he asked getting Lizzie's attention away from Tomo's breasts, allowing Tomo to grab her arms and hold them away in case she tried again.

"I am indeed, I guess you are the one Mafuyu told us saved her after she fell sown that hill. You have my thanks Ootori-san." Naruto bowed his head to the man keeping his tone polite and even.

"Wait you're the guy that Mafuyu says was really strong?" Lizzie asked as Naruto nodded. "Wow, then can you spar with me later then? Master is the only one I've ever practised with and I want to see how good you are." Lizzie said excitedly at the chance of a good spar.

"I'd like that Elizabeth, you sound like you have a flair for swordsmanship and I'd be glad to spar with you." Naruto replied with a small smile, at which Lizzie gave a small hop into the air for joy.

"Still you really surprised me by coming here as a teacher." said Mafuyu to Shinichiro who placed his glass down on the table.

"I was surprised too. I hope we get along. But I'm also shocked to see the so called expert on different weapons is so young, I am a little curious myself." Naruto looked over hearing the man blinking before reaching for the cross round his neck.

"A lot happened in my life. It may have forced me to learn many strange things to maintain a peaceful life. But I see where you come from Ootori-san, most weapons experts are much older than I, much less wear clothes associated with the church." Shinichiro gave a small chuckle at Naruto's words.

"Indeed, it is a little strange but so is a lot in the world so who am I to judge?" he said with a shake of his head.

"Ootori-sensei, your cologne is Missionary right?" asked Tomo catching the man's attention while also holding Lizzie's arms having now gone back to trying to grope them. Admittedly with some struggle as Lizzie really wanted to grope them again.

"Oh right. I stopped using it a long time ago, but I guess it's still on my clothes, I'm impressed you noticed." He admitted to himself thinking he may need to get some new clothes for him and Lizzie soon.

"My Otou-san used to use the same brand." Tomo said recalling the small from her youth.

"Oh that's why." Mafuyu muttered looking at Ootori who was still smiling at her "Oh it's nothing." she then said a little bashfully, Naruto and Tomo taking note of her behaviour.

After that Mafuyu took the lid off the pot revealing the meal for the evening "Yes! Beef stew!" Lizzie shouted happily seeing her favourite dish in the pot.

"Ahh, looks good as usual Mafuyu-chan." Naruto commented seeing the meal.

"So you like too stew as well then Naruto?" Lizzie asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Mafuyu-chan makes all sorts of dishes for us in the house. Her beef stew was delicious when she made it. It is a very tasty dish." he said as Lizzie smiled nodding.

"I'm glad you approve, otherwise I might have thought you a savage. But you at least know the goodness of the king of dishes; stew," Lizzie said taking her dish from Mafuyu who plated up for her. As she did for the others unknowingly plating two extra servings as she stared at Lizzie and Naruto chat with each other.

"Well it _is_ edible." said the voice of Miyuri sitting next to Naruto eating from her plate of stew. "I wouldn't mind hiring you as our chef." Miyuri took another spoon full as did Fumika sitting opposite her at the table.

"When did you guys get here?" questioned Mafuyu wondering how they got into the house and how she didn't notice.

"Oh come now. This is the welcoming party for our new teacher, is it not obvious that I was invited here by someone already attending. I received an invitation from Naruto-kun earlier via telephone and was allowed to bring a guest." Miyuri explained as Naruto gave a small nod to Mafuyu confirming her story.

"Eh, how come you did that Naruto-kun?" she questioned the boy who eat at a normal pace as opposed to Lizzie who was almost inhaling her stew at her speed.

"Miyuri-chan has been friendly as of late to you and others. As a sign of friendship I extended an invitation to the party so she could get to know Ootori-san better. And I am glad to see she brought the student president with her since, it's best she get to know him as well." Naruto gave a small smile to Fumika who nodded her face red focusing on her stew now.

"Indeed I am thankful for the invitation. While usually teachers remain impartial to their students this party makes a bit of a change to that. Add the fact you seemed to know Ootori-san already. This way unfortunate rumours will not spread around the school that would make your life difficult Mafuyu-san." Miyuri told her before she turned her head to Lizzie gasping, her face going red 'It's that gallant boy from back then. I didn't think I'd see him again, she thought to herself.

Naruto noticed her expression looking at Lizzie, noticing the look of lust which meant she probably didn't realize the secret of Lizzie, so decided to comment. "Miyuri-chan… that's not a boy. Lizzie's a girl." His words had an instant effect as Miyuri blinked before exclaiming a loud "EEEHHHH!"

"In any case I'm glad the two of you could join us in welcoming Ootori-sensei and Elizabeth here." Naruto said gesturing with his hand.

"You're too kind Naruto-kun, anymore and I might blush." the man joked giving a small chuckle.

"Hmm… well I guess it's okay you're here then…" Mafuyu muttered sounding disappointed over the extra people in the house but also the fact Naruto had invited them without telling her. Still Miyuri was a lot friendlier now and she had brought Fumika who needed some friends these days.

XBreakX

A little later after dinner Tomo, Miyuri and Lizzie had all gone to have a bath, Miyuri still reeling from the revelation of Lizzie's true gender. "I still find it hard to believe that you're a girl Lizzie. Your mannerisms are quite boyish." Miyuri commented as she stripped off her clothes Lizzie's eyes focusing on her breasts as they were freed from her bra.

"I've never known many other girls since master an I have moved a number of times… but those are almost on level with Tomo… they're amazing." Lizzie said her hands beginning to reach up to grope.

Back down stairs Naruto poured a cup of tea for Fumika who had decided to stay down stairs with him. "Any reason you didn't join them Fumika-san?" Naruto asked the girl sitting next to her now pouring his own cup.

"No… it's… it's embarrassing," she muttered very nervously.

"Fair enough. Not everyone is comfortable bathing with another person. I'm no exception to that thinking about it." Naruto said drinking from his cup as Fumika turned her head to stare to him. "But you needn't worry with the girls here, they accept a lot of thins others might feel uncomfortable for. Now please excuse me Fumika-san." With that said Naruto got up from the table patting the girl on the head softly before leaving.

Fumika kept staring as he left the room 'Naruto-san…' she thought a little shocked and relieved by his words.

"If you want, Mafuyu-chan might need help, cleaning the dishes. That way you aren't just in here alone Fumika-san!" Naruto suggested as he exited the room fully and made for the back door.

At the front door Mafuyu was saying goodbye to Shinichiro "Thank you for the meal, Mafuyu-kun. The stew was delicious," said Shinichiro.

"Thank you very much," Mafuyu replied to the teacher.

"Seems as though Naruto-kun is more friendly than I realized and thoughtful since he invited those other girls tonight. It'll be a nice chance for Lizzie to make new friends." he said as Mafuyu nodded hearing him.

"Yes, I'm happy he did it now. And it's good to see the two of you get on nicely as well." Mafuyu commented as Shinichiro turned and began walking away.

"Please tell Lizzie to come straight home. And tell her I'll take Naruto-kun's offer to help her practise with her sword training after school!" he called walking away.

"Yes, Ootori-san, I mean Ootori-sensei!" Mafuyu said correcting herself of her mistake seeing the man's position at the school now.

As he walked down the unlit path Shinichiro came to a stop "Come out." the told the two people hiding.

Out of the shadows came both Naruto and Yuuri "You are brave. I didn't think you'd come in person. Your goal is the Theotokos of Tsarytsin isn't it?" the priest questioned the man, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, still I'm impressed by your act Naruto-kun. None of them even suspected or sensed the intent you were giving, you're very focused." Shinichiro praised referring to the fact that the entire dinner Naruto had been focusing his intent onto only Shinichiro, something that took practise if you didn't want to affect others.

"Like I said, a lot of things have happened in my life. But let me say this, right now I am not going to attack you at all. If you have information, give it to Yuuri and he'll tell me later. I will train Lizzie to be her best like you would and I'll never harm her. However, if you _ever_ even show signs of hurting those close to me, I'll show you what skills I was taught by the church's executor and show you how levels of Qwaser mean less to me than others who rely on them. And lastly show you the truth of my other name." Saying his piece Naruto began walking back to the house, his footsteps not making a sound.

"That boy… he really is Athos' greatest weapon, isn't he?" Shinichiro stated more than asked to Yuuri.

"Sadly, yes. When we took him in after finding him he became fixated on his training and nothing else for many months. His Maria was able to bring him a little peace, but not much, as such he waits for that chance of revenge against the Qwaser of Gold. Although, I was honestly surprised when he told me earlier you were here and he knew it was you, I half expected him to come after you." Yuuri said as Shinichiro sighed.

"He won't come after me because I didn't do the deed, I just made him watch and let him be scarred again. Plus the fact Lizzie is close to me is another factor as well." Shinichiro shook his head of those thoughts for now.

"Getting back to the main matter, it does seem like you are not here following the orders of the Adepts. As difficult as it could be, is there a chance you might work with us?" Yuuri questioned the older Qwaser.

"I have no intention of answering you." was Shinichiro's response to the question.

"You haven't changed. By the way, about that girl…" Yuuri began to ask.

"Elizabeth…? She's still not used to society; I suppose it's fortunate that the girls and Naruto-kun will help her adjust. Don't worry; she doesn't know anything about Naruto-kun." Shinichiro started walking away home.

"He wasn't lying you know. Athos is part of the church and we were lucky that the executor saw something in Naruto. I never thought he'd ever take a student in his life after what happened; then again they're both rather strange people looking at it. But, he did indeed become his second name when on some missions. Only now has he shown signs of trusting others a little more, and I hoep it continues like that." Yuuri muttered aloud as Shinichiro paused in his walk.

"The man who was a prodigy in the hunting of heretics, training the boy who, like him lost so much, although Naruto-kun arguably lost much more. As much as I wish to deny I am not relieved that he said he wouldn't take my life." Shinichiro said to the priest.

"Any particular reason?" he questioned.

"You know as well as I, his past… the rumours surrounding his early days of experiments involving him. We three destroyed him, and watched the look on his face. I created that and I want him to gain closure by killing me… sometime in the future hopefully." He brushed his hand through his hair thinking of the nights after the event and the nightmares, with that he continued on his way home.

XBreakX

Back at the house, Mafuyu had joined the others in the bath room, Lizzie currently staring at Tomo's breasts as they shared the tub. "Miyuri, you though Lizzie was a guy?" Mafuyu said as the pink haired girl blushed.

"Well it's because of how she talks and her violent behaviour," she said as Lizzie rose from the tub splashing the two.

"Miyuri, that's rude!" said Lizzie glaring slightly at the girl before cupping her breasts "I am a proper lady," she proclaimed proudly to the others. Seeing this Miyuri giggled at little at her behaviour but deciding not to ask about Lizzie sucking her breasts, it would probably be an awkward question.

Back in the kitchen Fumika was still washing the dishes having said to Mafuyu she would finish them. As she heard the girls upstairs she felt a few tears drop form her eyes, hearing them all upstairs. "Penny for your thoughts," Naruto's voice spoke next to her making her jump.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I didn't see you there," she said as he rolled up the sleeves of his coat and top.

"I noticed. You seemed to be among your thoughts, is something wrong though Fumika-san, you're crying?" he asked as the girl offering a tissue which Fumika took quickly and used to rubbed her face of the tears.

"No it's nothing, just some soap in my eyes, that's all," she said hoping he believed her excuse. He didn't but, knew this was clearly something she didn't want to talk about, in a way Fumika was a little like him. Strong, but not willing to put her problems onto others.

"Okay then, be a little more careful then. Now let's get these washed and dried then shall we?" he said taking a dish and drying it, Fumika nodding feeling a little more relaxed now as they continued the chore.

**XBreakX**

Later that night, Naruto was out in the back garden going through his movements using his weapons, a pair of scythes with very short handles and long blades. These scythes he had practised with and was able to combine them into a single scythe or a double sided halberd, as if it was second nature. His teacher had helped him to master his weapon, the shifting of its shape, his swinging of the blades. All of this helped forge his name in the church, while his was known as the sacrifice to many; the second name wasn't heard unless he was after his target, only they learned his name.

After practising, he went through his martial arts, a rough style with closed fist strikes that would deal internal damage like his teacher had used on him for an example just to show him how dangerous the style was. Naruto had been arduous in the practise of it when not practising weapon use or his Qwaser powers.

It had helped that his senses had been improved over his life and others sources meaning slight changes in movement could be picked upon by his eyes, the smell of metal alerting him and hearing small noises. It had been a life-saving ability in his time with Athos.

"Tomo-chan, stop hiding! You shouldn't be out of bed at this time of night." The bluenette came out of the corner she was hiding behind.

"Why are you still up, Naruto-kun?" she asked him tilting her head slightly as she spotted his lone blue eye under the night sky. She knew he practised at night but usually not this late, especially since she'd gotten into a habit of watching him sleep and a times curling up behind him. It was lucky, that she was able to sneak by Mafuyu-chan before she came in and woke her. However, she felt that she needed to do it since Naruto trembled in his sleep and she knew he'd deny it if asked.

He rarely answered questions like what was bothering him, only small hints given, but otherwise nothing. She'd taken note that on the trip back from the villa that his eyes were as red and puffy as Mafuyu's. When she's asked Teresa, she only looked away not wanting to reveal anything private. All of this made her want to help Naruto more with whatever problem no matter how much he didn't want her to.

"Just a frustrated tonight is all. That and I need to make sure my clothes aren't restraining my movements as well." He answered her, thrusting his right elbow out the sound it gave being heard by Tomo thinking that would be a possibly bone breaking blow.

"You need sleep Naruto-kun, Teresa-chan will get worried if you aren't rested." She offered his hand to her.

Naruto looked at her, before sighing, Tomo was someone he had difficulty refusing due to similarities to Olja, and the fact she was such a pure sweet girl. Shifting his scythes into iron and storing it inside his sleeves he walked toward Tomo.

She linked her arm with his as she led him back inside the house, as they did he let his blue eye gaze over Tomo. It was shocking how similar she was to Olja, but at the same time quite different. He tried not to compare the two, it was better for him not to drag up bad memories for now.

He wondered if kami was just being cruel as she had usually been to him in his life, holding a piece of light in front of him only to take it away from him as soon as he grew closer to it. Teresa only got fairly close was due to how she understood the boundaries he set around him, and never pushed him out of his comfort zone. Part of this unbeknownst to him was a result of his former partner talking to her before Naruto switched Maria's.

Thinking now though, Naruto couldn't help but feel the need to always have iron on him in a fairly large supply, as well as using his personal weapon more. The weapon represented his strength and focus as a Qwaser and he wouldn't let himself forget that fact.

XBreakX

As dawn broke the next day, the sun's rays shined through the window into Naruto's room. The light beams shone directly onto his face, making him stir from his light sleep and opened his eyes, before shutting them as the light hit his eyes.

He then slowly opened them so they could adjust properly to the light and tried to move an arm to rub his eyes. However this was met with a small problem as Naruto felt that he was unable to move his arms at all. Looking down himself he spotted Tomo snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapped round his waist and holding his arms down, while also intertwining her legs with his making him end up in a very compromising position.

'_Sigh… Only Tomo can manage to sneak into my bed while I sleep these days. I can still tell when it's Teresa but Tomo completely bypasses my senses. I guess she really is without sin looking at it from the church's perspective at least but, I need to get up before Mafuyu comes and throws a fit over our placement on the bed.'_ Naruto, ever so gently began to shift his muscles so he could slowly ease out of Tomo's grip.

Unfortunately shifting his body created a small problem. The problem was that Tomo's nightwear had come undone and as he flipped himself over so that he was on top, he noticed that he had a full access view to her bosom, her sunken nipples staring him in the face making Naruto uncomfortable with his predicament and hoped no one would walk in on him right now.

With the utmost care he slipped off the bed and covered Tomo's torso with a blanket, although she seemed to whine at the loss of body heat and comfort she had gotten from snuggling into Naruto for the night. He moved to his closet doing his best to not make a sound, he opened his closet and retrieved his outfit and some fresh undergarments before leaving the room and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

On the way he spotted Mafuyu who was yawning, her hand covering her mouth as she made her way toward Tomo's room. Not meeting her eyes, but offering a small nod he rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Turning on the shower he striped himself of his nightwear and stepped in, letting the warm water roll down his skin and the various scars that had managed to remain despite his healing ability. As he began washing his hair he heard a voice call out "NARUTO!" it seemed that Mafuyu had found Tomo in his bed and in her current wardrobe malfunction. Only seconds later he heard someone knocking on the door "Naruto, what did I tell you about having Tomo in your bed?" she cried behind the door.

"I have no control over what Tomo-chan does. She comes into my bed and I can't tell when she does, for that matter I also have nothing to do with what happened to her clothes." He said washing his hair through before stepping out of the shower since washing his hair was the last thing he did when showering. Wrapping a towel round his waist he opened the door to Mafuyu who was giving her best stern look.

Sadly for her, the sight of Naruto's chest did make her lose her train of thought slightly. It surprised her there were such packed muscles but also the numerous scars adorning his torso. One that drew her attention was the large one over his right peck the skin was paler than his usual tone so clearly it had been quite an injury. She wasn't sure whether to blush or wince at the sight of his bare body.

Shaking her head she remembered why she had come to chastise Naruto. "Well start locking your door then, I don't want Tomo wandering about at night or her ending up in someone's bed alright." Naruto just nodded before closing the door and proceeding to get changed in his robes.

XBreakX

After breakfast the group left the house and met up with Lizzie, who seemed to be uncomfortable in her new uniform.

"Are you alright Lizzie?" Naruto questioned as they walked. Lizzie was uncomfortably tugging the bottom of her skirt. The skirt covered her torso and ended just below her hips, she wore spats underneath her skirt and had a guitar case on her back.

"Doesn't this feel weird for them?" she asked with red in her cheeks. She'd never worn a skirt before, the breeze was unsettling for her. "Why couldn't I have just worn the male uniform?"

"Don't be like that Lizzie," Mafuyu patted Lizzie on her head. "You need to wear the girl's uniform and get used to wearing gir's clothes."

"Skirts aren't weird, and you get used to the draft after a while." Tomo offered her opinion on the short skirts that she had worn when she was in an earlier year.

"You look fine Lizzie, the skirt suits you." Lizzie looked up with bright eyes.

"Really?" she looked at Mafuyu "Do you think so too?" said redhead nodded smiling. "Well if you say to, I'll believe you both."

"Shame we can't all be in the same class though, it'd be nice to have everyone together in class." Tomo said a little sadly, she'd have liked to have everyone together and help her settle in better.

"Can't be helped Tomo-chan, she is a year or so younger than us." Tomo nodded at Naruto's words, but it didn't stop Lizzie from pouting.

"No fair, you get to stay with Mafuyu and Tomo and the other girls with big chests." Naruto and Mafuyu shook their heads at Lizzie's slight obsession with girls with large chests.

"Naruto-kun, doesn't just grope other girls Lizzie." Mafuyu said with her hands on her hips. 'No he justs sucks on their breasts' clearly she was still miffed about finding Tomo in his bed, you know sisterly love and all.

"How come?" she asked tilting her head. "I mean they look so big and almost begging to be touched." Lizzie's hands went into grope action as she spoke. Tomo crossed her arms over her chest seeing her.

"It simply, just isn't done Lizzie. But I can spar with you later if you'd like." Lizzie's smile grew to enormous levels having the chance to spar again. She was a sword fanatic at heart, thanks to her master.

Naruto looked pretty tough, despite the fact he wore a dress. Not that she'd say that out loud since Shinichiro did tell her that insulting a person's form of clothing was inane and did not yield anything in battle.

"That'd be great. Can we have it after school so I can get my training cloths from Master's and my house?" she questioned, receiving a nod from Naruto.

The bell then rang signalling that homeroom was starting soon. "Ahh the bell, come on Lizzie, I'll take you to your class. Tomo, you and Naruto-kun go without me and tell sensei I'll be there soon."

"Hai, Mafuyu-chan!"

Tomo linked her arm with Naruto's and pulled him forward while Mafuyu rushed ahead with Lizzie, both smiling happily.

XBreakX

Home room went without incident, Naruto having to quieten down the class Fumika again as she was stuttering again. She had sent him a thankful smile for his help.

Mafuyu noticed that Hana wasn't in her seat or in class during the morning. She'd checked the office and found that she wasn't there either, so guessed that she probably skipping a day of school.

Later when it came to swim class, Naruto was sat at the side as usual while the girls in their bathing suits continued their lessons. Tomo had moved to swimming in the single lane, under Mafuyu's hands guiding her along.

Her body strength had good days and bad, so she tried to build up some muscle when she could. She may not be as strong as Mafuyu was, but she wasn't helpless either, she really didn't like feeling helpless.

Tomo mainly kept a smiling face when she got teased by Hana and Miyuri, but with Naruto arriving that was now happening less. As a result she didn't have to forcibly smile as much as she noticed Naruto did. She hoped to soon find out just why his smiles looked so hollow a lot of the time.

Naruto meanwhile was finishing a chapter of Hamlet at the side, just as Miyuri climbed out of the pool and shook her head of water, making her breasts jiggle in the tight fitting swimsuit. "Miyuri-chan, can I ask you a question?"

Miyuri looked up with a smile "Oh, of course you can Naruto-kun. Any question you have I will answer in the best way possible if it can help you." she took a step over to him.

"Has Katja come in today, or Hana for that matter." Miyuri seemed to slump since the question didn't allow her to boast her high intellect for Naruto and impress him. Most other boys loved how she was both smart and very beautiful. Although Naruto was much different, he was friendly with her after a rather rough start on her part.

Naruto was a bit of a enigma to her, and she really didn't like the lack of information she had on him. But she could wait it out, she had a calm and patient look to uphold and she wouldn't dare do anything to change that image.

"Well I haven't seen Katja-chan today and Hana-san hasn't emailed me today." She then gasped to herself "Oh no, what if something has happened to sweet innocent Katja-chan! I could never forgive myself if one hair on her perfect little head got harmed, I'll call Hana-san ansd find out the situation right now." She was about to go get changed before Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Miyuri-san, there is no need to over react like that." Miyuri nodded with a noticeable blush on her face. "I'll go to Hana's home and check on them okay?" Naruto knew where Hana and Katja lived thanks to Yuuri telling him.

"V-Very well, but let me know how they are as soon as you can."

"I will, still I'm sure they'll both be fine. Katja might just be having an off day." While he told her this, Naruto knew that it was likely that something had happened to either Katja or Hana. He had enough experience in his years of training and after to tell him that one of them had had a confrontation with another Qwaser.

Walking away, Naruto would miss how Miyuri had let out an 'eep' when she looked down at herself and discovered that him touching her hand had made her mode… on alert. Something that was more noticeable for a busty girl like her, which may have earned her a couple of glares.

XBreakX

Walking through the halls Naruto quickly found that he had a tail following him. "Come out now if you want something." his tone was firm and strict as a young girl with dark green hair came out from her fiding space behind a pillar.

"Uzumaki-kun… I-I need to tekk you something important." She girl said while looking down at her feet. "I would have sent you a letter but your shoe box was full."

Yeah that was a daily problem for Naruto at this point. Ever since his arrival, when he came to switch his shoes which had since been modified with hidden blades, he found that it was full to the brim with love letters.

"It's very important, so please meet me after school." her voice was basically begging Naruto who noticed that she had a card in her hand and narrowed his eyes seeing it.

"Very well I will listen to what you have to say." It was all he said but the girl nodded and quickly made her way away in a hurry. Naruto didn't notice that someone else had spotted him and decided to fetch her best friends so they could follow the blond when he left to meet up with the girl Aoi.

XBreakX

Meanwhile in regards to Katja, while school was going on she had been at an abandoned warehouse Katja had been given an odd invitation to come and meet with someone. That invitation a video of a boy sucking on Hana's breasts who was in a skimpy leather bikini with cats ears, tail, bell and a gag. Katja decided to go and reclaim her property as he was sucking on her soma and it would not go unpunished.

"I'm here! Give me back my slave!" Katja called out dropping Mama's coffin beside her. Looking over she saw Hana slumped on the sloor sweating perfoursly, no doubt from having her soma sucked constantly.

"I don't know if it's thanks to your training, but I didn't ever have so much fun with a slave. I'd be lying if I wasn't curious as to how you trained her Puppetear of Copper" said Yuu sitting atop a barel letting the chain that was connected to Hana's neck fall to the floor with a loud 'CLANG'.

"Tsk… you know who I am… but still you have the guts to attack me?" the coffin opened and Katja began to assemble Mama. "I grew bored of that little girl and I was thinking of letting her go but… if you're an adept then it's different."

"The avenger angel of Copper? Tsk." Yuu clicked his teeth as he raised his hand.

Katja began to feel wind rushing around her before her eyes focused on the swirling condensed gas hovering in Yuu's hand. '_It can't be… Atomis_!' seeing the situation she called to her puppet and had it send tendrils of copped at Yuu.

Sadly before they even got within a meter of him they began to rapidly rust and corrode. The copper became oxidised in an instant making her attack useless. "Oxidised copper…? He'd manipulating the oxygen." She had Mama cover her.

Yuu just smirked as he held his hand close to Hana's face "Be careful! If you come too close, you'll end up like this!" Hana's body jerked and she started gasping.

'_I can't breathe…'_ she thought panicked as she felt the air leave her lungs.

Her face changed its colour… you'e not interested about what happens to your 'friend' right?" Yuu asked with an ever present smirk, enjoying the expression Katja made that betrayed what she'd claimed.

Quickly she spread her senses to find all copper in the building as Hana came close to going unconscious, her arm reaching out for her mistress. "COPPER!" Katja charged with Mama, commanding the nearby electrical wires to attack at the same time she did.

Yuu made no move, accept raising his hand "How naïve." With a snap of his fingers both Katja and her puppet were pushed back by a powerful invisible wall.

"I created a wall of pressurised oxygen." He got up from his seat and walked toward Katja's downed form. Hana greedily took gulps of air, albeit coughing from the strain she had just been under.

"It's a shame you can't see it." waving his hand a trail of fire came from it, manipulating the oxygen in the air to keep the fire burning, yet making sure none touched him. "Burn."

Both mama and Katja were covered in flames, the puppet quickly reduced to nothing more than scrap. "Do you know how the explosive oxidation is called? Combustion." Yuu looked over the burning Qwaser "You'll be my message to the Qwaser of iron."

Hana seeing Katja, ran over to her and cradled her burned body. "Katja-sama!" she said as the little Qwaser opened her eyes, her body throbbing in pain.

"Stupid…" she rasped "Run away." Why had Hana come over to her, she clearly shown that she didn't want her. She was nothing to her, just a source of soma for her and a plaything for when she was bored.

Hana's expressions were laughable when under her punishing touch yet she just kept coming back when punished. It seemed as though she'd die in the arms of her slave 'At least I'm not alone as I die, a Queen would die with her loyal servant in the end.'

"Sublime! Two birds with one stone." Yuu began to channel oxygen into his hand, but found his concentration broken.

Looking down he found that an arrow had pierced into his arm. He pulled it out with out as much as a flinch and turned in annoyance to the direction of where it was fired. "You…"

Looking up he saw that Teresa was standing on the roof, having shot at him with her custom bow that Naruto had specially made for her after seeing the other one she was given.

"I was waiting for you Maria or Athos-chan!" Yuu blasted a precision blast of oxygen toward Teresa who jumped out of the way and was forced to abandon the bow as it was oxidised.

Landing on her feet she unzipped her dress and swung round with the blades hidden on the inside of it. She tried to cut at Yuu but he jumped back avoiding getting any injuries. "Run!" Teresa shouted to Hana "Run and go get Naruto-kun!" not having to be told twice Hana quickly picked up Katja and set off to get her medical help and Naruto.

Once that made it out the warehouse, Yuu lifted his finger in a sweeping motion. When he did, Teresa was assaulted by multiple air blasts that cut into her clothes, the fabric flowing in the air, and pushing her back. The force made her her hit her head and go unconscious. '_Naruto-kun…_'

Yuu licked his lips as he stripped Teresa's torso. It would certainly send a message to Iron. Plus he'd be able to see what was so scary about the Qwaser that apparently had whiskers on his face.

XBreakX

"So, who do you think she is?" asked Tomo to Mafuyu as they hid behind a bush in the middle of town. Naruto was leaning against a pillar, his eyes going over the pages of his book while he waited.

"I…I'm not interested!" Mafuyu denied, while her red tinted cheeks betrayed her feelings. "I'm only here because you insisted" she told Tomo, who pouted hearing her.

"Mafuyu-chan, don't be like that. I didn't want to Naruto-kun to meet this girl on his own since I haven't seen Teresa-chan nearby." As she spoke Naruto closed his book and looked up. "Oh she must be close."

"She's here? Who is she?" Mafuyu pushed Tomo's head down so she could get a good look at this girl.

"Are you going to explain why you called me out." Naruto spoke pointing to the card in her hand "Seems you are part of the Adepts group, so explain you intent now." He told her as tears began to fall from Aoi's eyes. She ran over and clutched at the front of Naruto's robes, burying her face in his chest.

Few would see how he now had several knives posed to stab her side when she did this, Tomo be one of said few.

Mafuyu on the other hand was more interested why this new girl was clutching at her Naruto. Wait that wasn't right, Naruto wasn't hers, he was just a friend who she couldn't help but want to hug and comfort. Yes that's right, just a good friends and she was concerned for what this girl was thinking.

"Back off now!" Naruto almost growled not liking any one he didn't fully know touching him. That is, until he saw her eyes, the sorrow, desperation and pleading expression on her face.

"Please Uzumaki-kun." She said tears still falling from his face "Mt brother… please, defeat my brother…!" she begged leaving Naruto and his two minders very confused as to what the heck was going on right now.

**XChapter EndX**

**Picture Kotomine's clothes from Fate/Stay Night, and yes I may be using a little Type Moon in the story when concerning the church.**

**Anyway that's chapter 8 people, the first part of the Atomis arc. Gonna try and be a little more original with this story now, adding extra scenes or character development. Will happen a little more with the Q & R arc so there.**

**I'm curios to what people think Naruto's other nickname was in the church beside the 'Sacrifice'.**


	9. Two-Faced Qwaser

**The Jinchuuriki Qwaser**

**Chapter 9: Two Faced Qwaser**

**I do not own Naruto or Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Also am looking for someone who has read and/or watched the series to help beta this one.**

**Quick point, while I'll be following the anime with hints of manga for now, before starting the Konoha arc.**

XChapter StartX

"Defeat your brother?" Naruto said confused, slipping his knives back into his sleeve. Instead he took out a tissue and wiped he girl's eyes "I'm afraid that you'll need to elaborate." Aoi nodded still a little distraught over the nature of her request. He patted her head "Come on, you can tell me over some food."

After that, the two walked off so that Aoi could explain her request better to Naruto. In doing so he left both Mafuyu and Tomo to mull over the girl latching onto Naruto.

"Did you hear what she asked him?" Tomo asked Mafuyu who shook her head.

"No, I didn't but it doesn't matter." She stood up with a frown on her face, "Come on Tomo, we're going home." Grabbing her hand and dragging Tomo to her feet as they set about making their way home.

The walk home was quiet as Mafuyu seemed to be thinking very hard about what she had seen, especially when Naruto had comforted the girl. Him wiping her eyes with a tissue before patting her head, telling her to calm down and tell him what was going on was something out of character for him.

Her mood didn't improve when she got home and started cooking. 'Why was his body language so open with her? Patting her head like that it's so out of character, he doesn't have physical constant with people. Only Tomo and Teresa-chan' she thought to herself as she cut the vegetables.

"Why can't he be like that with me?" she stabbed the chopping board hard. She then blushed as she realized what she'd said. 'No! I don't like him like that, he's just a friend.' She shook her head.

"Mafuyu-chan… it's burning." Tomo pointed to the pot which had smoke coming off it, only for Mafuyu to glare at her like a mad oni, complete with horn. The voice of her friend drew her attention back to the burning pot making her squeak and turn off the heat, proceeding to scrub the pot so that the burn marks didn't stick to the pan… she liked the pan. "Does it really bother you what happened with Naruto-kun?" Tomo questioned her friend over what they saw at school.

"Now look here, the only thing on my mind is this pot I have in front of me. Just this pot." She said focusing all her attention not noticing another person enter the kitchen.

"That's very unlike you to burn your pot Mafuyu-chan." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow looking at the scorched pot. "Did something happen?" he asked her as her and Tomo's head turned to see the robe wearing blonde standing at the door.

"eh… thi-this is nothing Naruto-kun." She denied shaking her hand while Naruto walked over to look at the pan. He touched the side of it and his ring glowed making the pot shine as new iron went over the burn marks.

"There that should do it for now, but be more careful in future Mafuyu-chan. Oh and I brought a friend home, you saw her earlier didn't you?" he said making both blush as Aoi came into the room with a box of pastries and went into seiza position.

"I'm Kuchiba Aoi. Please forgive me for intruding, I brought you some cakes as apology." She said pushing the box forward a little.

"You can stand up Aoi-san, please come sit at the table. Mafuyu-chan, is it alright she stays?" he asked politely and the red head seemed to mull it over before simply nodding to her.

"Good, you can stay in the rom opposite mine for now Aoi-san." Naruto said leading her away as she nodded handing the box to Tomo until she came back.

XBreakX

XBreakX

After getting Aoi settled in, she and the rest of the house settled down at the table with the cake that she had brought them. Naruto took his own taking a small bite which left some cream at the side of his mouth.

"Naruto, you have some cream on your face." Mafuyu was about to reach out and wipe it off his face but before he could lick it off himself he felt Aoi reach with a finger and then lick it herself as if was the norm resulting in rather shocked expression from the girls.

It seemed to take Aoi a second to realize what she had done. "I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine…" she said with a small bit of pink in her cheeks. "When I was younger, my brother would always get food on his face, and that's what I did every time."

"I see. well if it's a habit, it's alright." Tomo said happily while Mafuyu shook her head from the shock.

"Y-Yeah! It's just a habit." Mafuyu agreed before turning to Naruto taking another bite from his cake. "Still it's surprising seeing you act so bold after receiving a love letter."

"It wasn't a love letter Mafuyu." Naruto said bluntly derailing her conversation and her chance to learn more about Naruto's possible tastes.

"No… the letter was about my brother…" Aoi stopped as Naruto put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"It's Aoi-san's private business so don't ask questions that might be invasive. But I will say this is Qwaser related." Naruto told Mafuyu making her a little skittish.

"So you brought someone who is hiding from a Qwaser into the house. You could have mentioned that when she came in you know?" she pointed out getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"I didn't seem to be the issue, Aoi-san needed help and I am not one to refuse helping someone in actual need of it." Naruto said a little sharply, he could understand to a degree why Mafuyu was being snippy but her tone was laced with high emotion.

Tomo took note of her two favourite people trading glares, sparks starting to form between them. "Besides you seem to be friendly with Ootori-sensei so don't complain for me inviting someone when you did the same."

"T-That's different, Ootori-sensei is new to the area and we'd met before, you've barely know Aoi-san a few hours." Mafuyu crossed her arms with a hint of a blush. "He's a nice man so there isn't an issue with him being invited. Besides Aoi-san doesn't seem the type of person you like to help you usually go for big breasted girls like a mama's boy."

The glare Naruto then gave her made her flinch and Mafuyu realised she may have taken it too far. But to her knowledge Naruto had no grounds for calling on her friendship with Ootori-sensei. "Thank you for the meal." Naruto got up from his seat his meal finished without anyone noticing. "Aoi… follow me, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll take the couch next to it." Naruto said leaving the room with Aoi quickly following in tow. "Good night!" once Aoi went past him he slammed the door behind him.

"Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo mumbled aloud seeing her sister in all but blood clench her hand. However before she could ask Naruto's voice could be heard.

"Tomo! Mafuyu, call Yuri, we have an emergency!" Both girls ran out to the hall to find Hana carrying a badly burned Katja on her back.

XBreakX

Later on Urada after tending to Katja lit up a cigarette and took in a small drag. "She's taken a serious beating, and on top of that burnt." She listed looking down at the heavily bandaged Katja who side Hana had not left, not even to change out of her ridiculous cat girl outfit. "It's pretty bad. But it's alright; her life is not in danger."

"Good… she'd probably be an annoying little ghost anyway." Naruto said as Aoi stood up from her seat after he had walked back to his room where she was waiting.

"Actually, I…" she moved to walk out the room but a firm hand on her shoulder prevented her from leaving.

"Don't run away, Aoi, I made you a promise and I don't intend to break that promise." Naruto said just as Tomo and Mafuyu walked into the room.

"Promise?" Mafuyu questioned seeing Naruto's hand lingering on Aoi's shoulder.

"It something private Mafuyu-san, please don't looked into it so much." Naruto said quickly heading back into the room with Katja who thankfully slowly came back into the world of consciousness.

"This makes a change, the little princess humbled and down on her luck." Naruto placed his hand on his cheek looking at the girl who gritted her teeth as she leaned up on her bed.

"I guess we're even now." Seeing how she helped with Gas Chamber, Naruto and his gang of friends helping her evened the scales of favours now.

"I suppose. But was your opponent Atomis?"

"You know?"

"I do now, Hana doesn't have the skill to get you out of such a situation where you were defeated so badly. Teresa-chan helped you out didn't she?" Katja gave a small nod as she leaned her head back against her adjusted pillow.

"She let herself be captured so I could get away. My Maria doesn't have the skill to get me out of any situation but at least she is devoted, the little pervert." Katja said as Naruto crossed his arms and kept his back to the wall, putting his weight on it too as he leaned back.

"Be thankful you found someone like her then, I know Teresa very well and I know she has several tricks for getting herself out of hostage situations. She has at least three hidden escape tool sets I made for her. She keeps them on her at all time and uses them the second she's alone. I have faith she's on her way back as we speak." Naruto said knew Teresa would be fine even though he was worried on the inside.

"What do we do about Atomis?" Katja asked as Naruto pulled out a small book from his sleeve.

"Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon and Carbon Dioxide. The ones who control these elements have an unlimited amount of resources in the human world. No matter who they are, they are seen as the highest breed of Qwaser regardless of level. Atomis the Air Qwaser controls Oxygen…

"Oxygen being the natural enemy of us metal users." Katja said knowing how dangerous it was facing said Qwaser up close.

"What do you make of the Qwaser's personality?" Naruto needed all information he could if he was going up against such an opponent.

"A sadist no doubt of that and takes pleasure making people watch as he tortures someone close to them. He put the pervert here in this outfit then sent me a video call of him sucking her soma. But something about him felt off, I didn't have much time to dwell on that though, also the way he dress-"

"KYAAAA!" a loud scream could be heard and Naruto was out the room faster than Katja could utter the next word out her mouth and was quickly in the room where Mafuyu was being held by Aoi's who's hair was quite different than before and had a sphere of compressed wind in her hand.

"Let her go Aoi!" Naruto shouted throwing several daggers and managing to make the now revealed Qwaser move away from Mafuyu and toward the window. "No… it's Yuu isn't it?"

"Heee, you figured it out. What gave me away?" Yuu said breaking the window behind him with his compressed wind sphere.

"Intinct, but Aoi's desperation to save her brother showed me how attached she was and is seeing how the real Yuu is likely dead. But when she grabbed onto me I saw both her and something or rather someone else in them." Naruto said creating his twin scythes.

"Well Athos' Qwaser really is a genius, question is does the body keep up with the mind. Catch me if you can!" Yuu jumped out and using his powers floated on the air whole Naruto quickly went in pursuit.

"Naruto!" Mafuyu shouted from the window seeing the blond chasing the greenette.

"Who stays in control most of the time when you not trying to kill people you or Aoi?"Naruto said as the two ran side by side in the forest him throwing bladed mini chakrams while Yuu shot occasional vacuum blades.

"Aoi is but I can easily put her to sleep when it suits me. She couldn't take the stress of awakening her Qwaser powers which killed me. She created me so she didn't have to face the fact she had killed me and several others. Still the Adepts told me if we get this stupid thing then life can go back to the way things were before." Yuu sent out a large wave of air to un-root several tree forcing Naruto to start hopping and jumping across them.

"And you honestly believed those people, those that only care about power. You think they will keep their end of the bargain?" Naruto pulling out several rods of compressed iron forged twin iron whips with spike points at the ends.

"Shut up, this is what I have to do." The two continued trading blowing Naruto using the minor sonic boom of his whips to disrupt what he could of the air based attacks. Before long they came to an old building that used to be part of the school.

"Really, you have to do this? Instead of helping Aoi you sister come to terms and live her own life. You'd rather just hurt everyone and be the exact opposite of the true personality." Naruto said managing to snag Yuu's arm and throw her through the window into the room.

"Shut up, Aoi is too kind for her own good. She needs me just as much as I need her body and powers." Yuu said getting increasingly frustrated now.

"When I promised Aoi id save her brother I'd hoped you would be alive to help but maybe I need to save her from herself by getting rid of you!" Naruto said his red eye glowing in a threating fashion.

"NEVER!" Yuu started firing off random balls of air in the room causing several cracks to form on the walls ceiling and more importantly the floor.

"Naruto-kun, Aoi-san!" Mafuyu cried as she had evidently chased the pair to the building and had gotten inside.

"Mafuyu, what are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted as Yuu smirked.

"Chance!" throwing a large ball directly at Mafuyu Naruto was quick to form a shield of iron and force the ball down to the floor to ground it which had the effect of breaking up the ground and causing the floor to fall beneath their feet. Acting fast Naruto grabbed onto Mafuyu and wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe as they went down.

XBreakX

"Nii-san, please stop this." Aoi said in the subconscious of her mind to the mental representation of her brother Yuu.

"Why, who do you think I am doing all of this for?" Yuu said looking angry at his sister.

"I am the one who caused all this so let's end it." Aoi said as Yuu stared hard.

"Are you serious Aoi?" she nodded and Yuu clenched his fist. "I won't accept that. I will never accept that!" shadows began to surround Aoi and drag her into the darkness of her mind.

"Nii-sama, don't!"

"Shut up and watch. Don't get in my way! The promise you made Athos swear isn't going to be fulfilled." Yuu said as Aoi became lost in his sight and he awoke in the real world with a few scratched on his body.

"Stupid girl, now to find Athos and end him once and for all." The wind swirled angrily around Yuu as he set off to find that blond and make sure he'd die slowly and painfully.

XBreakX

"Urrr, now I'm bored and I can't even chase after Iron." Katja said moaning a little as she remained bedridden.

"You honestly want to go and fight with him. That's rather unexpected of you." Yuri said standing by the side of the bed opposite the resting Hana. "I'd expect you just want to go in order to get even with Atomis, right?"

"Well that Qwaser did managed to damage my skin and a little of my pride. It only seems fair that I do the same to him." Katja said raising his eyebrow.

"Atomis is female, Yamanobe explained that Miss Aoi is both herself and the Qwaser that beat you. It appears she has a split personality syndrome. I'm curious as to how Athos will deal with it, especially since Teresa is currently resting from her ordeal."

"I guess she did break herself out after all, Naruto said he gave her escape tools." Katja said as Yuri nodded knowing this already.

"Yes Naruto-kun is one of the best escape artists now, he taught some of it to Teresa when he trusted her a little. Even without using his powers he is difficult to hold down." Katja stroked Hana's head to get her awake.

"Those who have been trapped in the dark places never seek to be in them again. Still that night at the museum gave me some food for thought, he really is a husk isn't he?" Katja asked as Hana's eyes started to flutter open.

"To a degree, he talked to neither maria extensively about it. Best we can summarize is that his entire life has been harsh, probably from the very day he drew breath too." Yuri explained as Hana now focused on her now awake master.

"Katja-sama~" she smiled at the little blonde.

"Hana… I want soma." Katja said simply making the girl shiver at the thought of giving her master soma but also embarrassment from having to do it with the priest in the room. Katja moves one strap of the outfit to expose one breast.

"…Yes." she crawled onto the bed and held her tit above Katja who glad bit on the nipple and started to refill her soma. Hana resisted the urge to moan out with the priest in the room but couldn't help but expel. "Katja-sama…"

"Your soma really is delicious." Katja said letting go for a moment. "I'll keep you round for a little longer." She smirked biting on the nipple again, grinding it a little with her teeth making her collapse in pleasure.

"A splendid method you have." Yuri complimented with fake praise.

"Still pretending to be a good guy? I thought you knew. Shame, fear wickedness and joy. The person's character is reflected in the quality of Soma." Katja left the bed and redressed herself in her black dress. "And when the maria's feelings reach their peak…"

XBreakX

In the ruins of the building Mafuyu slowly awoke from her rest rubbing her head of the small amount of pain of the fall. "Ouch." Looking up she saw the light of the moon shining down the huge hole. "That's a long way up. What where's Naruto-kun?"

Looking round herself she searched for any sign and spotted a patch of red trailing form the side where the light wasn't reaching. Moving closer she found Naruto with both his arms bleeding and the sleeves of his robes gone. "Naruto-kun!" quickly she adjusted his body and found he was bleeding from the head as well.

"No… no more… please… no more… hold… me… Olja-nee." Naruto muttered not sounding as calm or strong like usual. He sounded very weak and scared it wasn't something Mafuyu was used to, especially with how weak he looked. He was shivering as well no doubt from the iron laced clothes not keeping in warmth.

Seeing the predicament and knowing the best course of action Mafuyu started removing her top and uniform. When she was down to her underwear she started to undress Naruto, with considerable difficulty mind you due to how heavy his clothes were and how tightly they were wrapped around him. She was able to get him down to his long black boxers but her eyes were more drawn to the scars.

She recalled seeing them the first time but not this close, it was making her a little queasy as sections of flesh were missing or had grew back as evident by the different skin tone. But the numerous scars were worse as many looked old and had grown old with him, most notably was the one on his right side which looked like he had taken a canon shot there. She managed to find a pond of water that had been made from a busted pipe and cleaned off the blood.

"You know Naruto-kun… I still don't understand you. One minute you can be so nice, yet the other cold as ice. I really don't know what you mean to me if it's just a simple bond of friendship or more…" Mafuyu removed her bra slowly and moved Naruto head close to her tit much like how a mother cradles a child to her bosom. "But there is one thing I am certain of. If you die and disappear from my life, I'll…" Naruto seemed to feel her close as his lips enclosed on Mafuyu's nipple and sucked on it gently his face. "I'll be lonely." She said holding his head softly.

XBreakX

Katja was ready to leave in pursuit of Yuu her 'Mother' doll completely fixed now but Yuri came out to see her off. "It's true, Soma from one who is scared or embarrassed, is of the highest quality. But aren't you choosing to ignore something?" Katja turned her head from her place on 'Mother's' shoulder. "The rarest, and best Soma of them all. As such the one with the most powerful feelings. Feelings of Love."

Katja made no comment of Yuri's idea as she turned away. "Mama!" the doll shot off into the sky and tried to search out a major area of destruction.

XBreakX

"Urrrgh." Naruto's eyes opened and quickly adjusted to the night time lighting. "My head, hmm." Naruto feeling with his hand and found a bandage wrapped round it."

"About time Naruto-kun, I was worried about you." Mafuyu said as he turned to face her, his blue eye staring into her purple ones.

"You're alright Mafuyu-chan." Naruto said sounding relieved as he got up and noticed the state of his arms. "Guess I'll need to repair my robes."

"Honestly Naruto-kun, you should be more careful. But I know that I sort of got in the way and… thanks for saving me when we fell." Mafuyu said with a small blush in her cheeks as Naruto got to his feet.

"You are my friend Mafuyu-chan, even if we don't always agree. You just need to realize that when concern the adepts of people connected I have to play things close to the chest." Naruto said changing the lower parts of his robes, the coat part, into his scythes and then hung them off his waist. "Hmm… my powers are still strong, I would have thought I would need to restore my soma levels."

"I…I didn't do anything." Mafuyu said turning her head away. "I just dressed your wounds after you caught me and knocked yourself out in the fall."

Naruto nodded as he found a small well of water up ahead and started dunking his scythes. "You're going to fight Aoi-san, aren't you?" Mafuyu asked as steam came from the water.

"Right now it's Yuu, Aoi is being buried as she was not strong enough to defend that part of herself." Naruto moved his hair out his eyes before it came back over it. "Why did I chose this hair style again." Naruto took a blade from his pocket and cut off the hair concealing the eye. His slitted eye was now on display, it had gone red and the scar appeared from the use of his powers.

"Can't you do anything for her?" Mafuyu asked remembering how aoi had talked to her and Tomo of her relationship with her brother and really felt for the girl.

"Not everyone can be saved Mafuyu-chan… learn that lesson well." Naruto said standing in front of the door as the wind started to pick up. "Please stand back Mafuyu-chan, this is now a dangerous place."

"Can't argue with that Iron. Still you're still actually here, even though I beat you already." Yuu said as Naruto twirled his twin scythes in his fingers.

"Aoi… if you are in there I have something to say." Naruto said readying his stance.

"What the heck are you doing? Aoi is asleep." Yuu said with a smirk on his face.

"Forgive me." Naruto said pressing off the floor with a huge amount of strength and came in on Yuu fast.

"Don't mock me!" Yuu threw a ball of wind forward but Naruto just cut through it with his scythes surprising Yuu. "What… your scythes, they are black." She ducked the swipe which cut a few strands of his or rather Aoi's hair. "You're using black rust."

Naruto moved and kicked Yuu straight up forcing himself and the adept through the ground and back up above. "You really are a genius." Yuu tossed twin balls of air and Naruto who blocked them both but it seemed it could only take so much as each got cracks in their metal. "But that will only take you so far, this whole world is my weapon to control." Yuu created a large sphere that kept expanding and warping the remaining metal around the building area.

Naruto just swung again at the wind but somehow managed to break through and ended up pinning Yuu but the wall place each scythe by her neck. "The world may be your weapon but at close range you are at a disadvantage being so close to your usable oxygen."

"You think so?" Yuu placed his hands on each scythe creating steam but when it lifted the scythes were still there.

"Yes I do, and these scythes are you can tell are special. I added a bit of chromium, when combining iron with chromium and oxygen the reaction creates stainless, a metal that can't be eroded." Naruto left his scythes imprinted and grabbed Yuu's head.

"She wanted me to kill her so your sins would be redeemed. But I asked her to forgive me, do you know why?" Naruto asked as his second hand came around her neck. "Because I won't kill and innocent soul, I'll simply remove you. Now look into my eye." Yuu could help but look into the deep scarlet eye and quickly found himself inside his mindscape the endless void.

"What… what the fuck is this?" Yuu cried out snapping his fingers but no air swirled around him.

"The place where Yuu dies and Aoi lives. You Adepts think you know everything there is to the Sacrifice Naruto, the iron Qwaser… I hope you enjoy learning more." Naruto grabbed Yuu and threw him what seemed to be a prison while Naruto concentrated and found Aoi who was indeed asleep. "I hope you can forgive me Aoi."

"Oi come back here and fight me. This isn't over Iron, let me out of this place and we'll settle this."

"No we won't."

"**Hmmmm… what have we here, fresh prey."** A dark deep booming voice could be heard in Yuu's ears and turned to find eyes much like the one that landed him here only much bigger and attached to a giant fox. **"For Naruto to give me something like this of his free will, I should be proud. Then again his strength as the White Death puts him a leg higher than most of your meat bags."**

"What the hell is this, why does Iron have a stupid giant fox construct in his head. What is he, insane?" the giant fox growled at being called a construct, it was one of the few things that set him off.

"**It doesn't matter, you won't be alive to understand my vessel much longer. Pray to whatever deity you want, it won't be helping you now."** The fox said revealing its sharp teeth and nine tails swaying about behind it. **"Time for blood."**

"No, no, nonononono." Yuu tried to jump out the cage but found like there was an invisible field between each bar preventing him from escaping. Turning back Yuu's last sight was a giant claw coming right for him. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Naruto closed his eyes as he will himself and Aoi back into their bodies. Naruto removed the scythes before Aoi could hurt herself on them and caught her body. "That was impressive." Naruto turned to see Katja with a hand on her cheek in the arms of her copper puppet Mama. "You got rid of the dangerous one and left the nice one, still curious how you did it."

"The method is something you don't want to know about Katja. You can come out now Mafuyu-chan." Naruto said as the red head poked her head up through the hole and quickly made her way over to Naruto and took Aoi from him, kneeling down next to her.

"You saved her… but you said not everyone could be saved?" Mafuyu said a little confused as Naruto turned to the moon.

"You can't, I killed Yuu to save Aoi. She may end up hating me for it but I couldn't kill her. I am thankful I didn't have to kill her but she'll need to permanently stay with us so the remaining Adepts don't use her powers. Even if she is able to use them again." Naruto said as Mafuyu picked up Aoi, who was fittingly as light as air.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto heard his name and looked over his shoulder to see teresa and Tomo. "You are well, thank goodness." Teresa said very much thankful that Naruto didn't look to be in a mad state. "Aoi-san… is she?"

"It's over, I killed part of her. But she is very much alive, can you please carry me home, I'm still quite tired." Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over and Teresa quickly was over and caught his body, wincing a moment due to his heavy set.

"Eh Naruto's tired… he's usual so full of energy?" Tomo said coming over and helping a little with the blonde's body, placing a hand on his back and chest to help support his weight.

"I'd presume that the method to get rid of that other personality takes a lot out of the boy. Still I'll need to reprimand him later for denying me my revenge." Katja said as her doll moved and jumped away from the scene.

"She could have at least helped us carry these two home." Mafuyu said as the girls slowly made their way back home with the unconscious Qwasers in their arms.

XBreakX

"Sigh… to think he would solve the battle this way." Yuri said with Urada beside him looking down at Aoi's sleeping form. "Still this could be a boon for Athos, gaining a former enemy as an ally. Naruto-kun really outdid himself."

"In more ways than one, five cracked ribs, sprained ankle, possible concussion, and burns on his arms which oddly had already healed a little. But that boy really seems to have drained himself completely to do whatever he did." Urada said smoking her cigarette. "He just doesn't stop does he?"

"Naruto-kun has a skill to keep going until the job is done before his body gives up. His body has an iron will to not give up really." Yuri chuckled to himself as Urada gave him a look before shaking her head.

"You shouldn't tell jokes Yuri-san, it doesn't suit you."

"Well I try from time to time so maybe it might suit me one day." Yuri said chuckling to himself. "I think he used IT though."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised since he is cut off from his old power so trying to use IT would drain him dry. It still surprises me what the file you had on him talked about." Urada being a knowledgeable person was trusted with Naruto's personal file that Athos had made him ever since they found him. "Think he'll ever break and go back to being that?"

"I hope not, Naruto-kun is better as he is now with Yamanobe-san and the others. If he can become friends with Aoi-san I believe he can keep his sanity a lot longer." Yuri waved good bye as he opened the door to leave, "Until next time."

"Don't make it sound like you expected this to happen."

XBreakX

When morning came to the house Naruto was slow to rise after the use of Kyuubi. Without access to his chakra, using the beat took all his physical strength and mental, only because he couldn't mould them together it was more difficult to send himself let alone another person to the cage in his mindscape.

"Mmmm…" Naruto opening his eyes fully he noticed he wasn't alone in his bed. To his left was Tomo her shirt open as it was before and was burying his arm into her cleavage. To his right was Teresa wearing a simple black short and her panties, she had hold of his other arm. 'She must have been worried after she brought me home after I passed out.' Slowly Naruto tried to get out of his predicament despite the whines of disappointment from both girls and quickly made it to the shower while the two girls hugged each other for warmth seeing how their pillow was now gone.

As he turned on the faucet he looked himself in the mirror, his slit eye no longer covered by his hair. "Guess I can't hide it anymore." He washed his body removing the bandages from his head that had healed over quickly enough. He still healed quick enough but his time in Athos had been rough and not without heavy and near fatal injuries.

Once he was dried off he redressed in his robes using his spare until he could fix his primary one. He made his way downstairs but found a nervous looking Aoi in the kitchen evidently already cooking. "Aoi." Naruto called making her jump and turn round to face him.

"N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered in slight worry, when she had woken up she was surprised to not being able to hear Yuu's voice in her head. She had expected Naruto to kill her once the truth came out and they started to fight each other.

While her mind was going Naruto quickly took the tea pot and poured each other them a drink, sliding her toward her which she accepted. "I'm sorry." Was the first thing Naruto said to her surprising her. "When I promised to kill Yuu I didn't expect that you would be him as well as you. But I just couldn't kill you, so I had to do something horrible to him."

"No, I should apologise Naruto-kun, I should have told you from the beginning but Yuu hurt Katja-san and Hana-san as well as Teresa-san. I also hurt you as well so I thought it was best if I died with Nii-sama." Aoi said her hands shaking as she held her cup until Naruto put his ove her.

"You can't be blamed for that Aoi, you weren't in control when you did all that. you were just an innocent person until you awakened as a Qwaser and by such shock no doubt caused you to turn in on yourself. You had accepted the idea that you had to die despite not truly doing anything wrong." Naruto drank his tea as he brush a hand through his hair. "You didn't become a monster like I have been. But you are free of all that now Aoi, free to choose your path be it stay here with Mafuyu-chan and the others or gout and start a new life for yourself."

"Can…can I really stay here with you?" she said bowing her head slightly so her couldn't see her eyes.

"…Yes Aoi, if that is what you want?" Naruto said seeing the girl nod in confirmation. "Very well, when the others are awake we will discuss where you will be sleeping." Naruto turned to finish his tea and look at the book the literature class had assigned.

"Could you teach me as well Naruto-kun… about using my powers." Naruto turned back to aoi who had put her cup to the side and was clutching the bottom of her skirt now rather tightly.

"Why do you wish to use them?"

"Be…Be…because I want to help other like you helped me. I don't want to hurt people but I have this power so I want to use it for better reasons that what Nii-sama used them for." She said as she looked into Naruto's eyes and he saw her determination.

"Very well."

XChapter EndX

Omake: Curiousity…

Tomo while Naruto , Mafuyu and the rest were sleeping, was looking through the wash and found the outfit that Hana was wearing with a small note attached.

'Hana needs a smaller one that this so I'm leaving it for You Iron and maybe your maria even though with that hair of her she looks more like a puppy. Hope this generous piece of charity serves you well. Forever you better, Katja-sama.'

"Oh this is cute… wonder what it feels like to wear it?" Tomo though to herself being a lover of cute cats and wondered what she'd look like posing as one. "I hope it fits." She said grabbing and heading for the nearby bathroom.

Not long after Mafuyu had woken up and feeling groggy walked into the bathroom and earned herself a shock as there in front of her was totmo now wearing a heavily stretched leather outfit that squeezed here tits close and also had a tail which matched the ears on her head.

"Nya, nya, Nya-nya~" Tomo seemed to be singing to herself while she gave a mock pawing gesture with her hand. "Ehehe… this is fun, I wonder what Naruto-kun would think about this?" Tomo questioned as she cupped her tits giving them a small lift.

"Tomo! What are you wearing?" Mafuyu shouted at her friend who turned and let out a small 'eep' sound at being caught in her outfit.

"Oh Katja-chan left it so I decided to try it out?" Tomo answered with a smile that made Mafuyu slack jawed at her.

"Take it off right now before someone sees you in it!" she shouted running over to try and grab it off her.

"Ehh but Teresa-chan, Aoi-san and Naruto-kun haven't even seen it yet." Tomo whined as she wanted to show it off to everyone.

"Hey what's all the noise ab-Tomo-chan!" Naruto said alarmed by the two girls state as Mafuyu was going for the easy target and had removed the straps from Tomo's chest exposing her bare breasts to Naruto. "Mafuyu-chan what are you doing with Tomo-chan?"

"Me? I wasn't doing anything just getting this outfit off Tomo." She said back before realizing her friends assets were on view so covered them with her hands, grabbing roughly making Tomo let out a cute moan. "Don't look!"

"But Mafuyu-chan I wanted Naruto-kun to see me in this cute outfit and tell me what he thinks." Tomo said looking to the blonde who was trying not to stare at her breasts. "Can you tell me what you think Naruto-kun, nya~?"

"…It's too cute Tomo-chan… I'll be going now." Naruto said leaving the room and Tomo grainning ironically like the cat that got the cannery.

"I'm keeping this then Mafuyu-chan."


	10. The Twins

**The Jinchuuriki Qwasar**

**Chapter 10: The Twins**

**I do not own Naruto or Seikon no Qwaser**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

**Please note the events of episode 10 will not take place but be referenced as im not big fan of the episode and while it sets some things up I generally didn't care for it. but I will not go into episode 11 from the beginning instead some progression for Aoi.**

**XChapter StartX**

It had been a few weeks now since Aoi had officially been moved into the manor. She settled in quickly, more than often she joined in on the cooking with Mafuyu or Teresa and with each day she seemed a little more calm with herself. This only improved more when Naruto took her into training her Qwaser abilities, luckily her body recalled a lot of the techniques Yuu's personality had used with it. still her level of control was only low for the moment and she mainly focused on creating oxygen walls to defend herself and sometimes a more physical attack. Naruto had gotten her to agree to use two tonfa that would allow her to defend herself at a closer range and access more skills.

Mafuyu as a result gained a new partner for spars as her katana was pitting against the twin tonfa Naruto had made for them. Aoi's body was strong but Mafuyu's head start in training was keeping her ratio of wins quite high. Tomo meanwhile loved how she had an extra person to have bath time with, it was fun how shy Aoi could be when she was with her and Mafuyu. She also was spending more time with Naruto and he helped her with school work and casual exercise so her body didn't stay weak.

Although her work out clothes seemed a little old as Naruto was constantly able to make out every single bounce and jiggle from her generous body. And Naruto had full view now that his eyes was no longer hidden behind his hair, a fact that Tomo enjoyed very much as she liked his slit eye, she hadn't told him, but she liked it.

However their lives were not without incident as Aoi and Mafuyu's training went on. On one night Naruto had gone on patrol as apparently there had been a fiend going around at nights molesting girls, Aoi had joined him and in the dead of night in a new moon were visibility was limited he ended up fighting a Qwaser who evidently was looking for the molester as well. When they returned home they found the molester who was a Qwaser but with a less known element who had helped Tomo out with cooking and was interesting but kind according to Tomo.

Naruto kept is eyes and ears open for this Joshua for now but guessed he wouldn't be coming back for a while. But making sure Aoi was able to defend herself, the same with Mafuyu was at the forefront of his mind, second only to making sure everyone one in the house would be safe and happy. Although Tomo had recently discovered that Mafuyu's bust had been growing, she even did a cast to prove this so now it seemed both of them were growing, the redhead nearly being a full cup bigger as the blunette blurted out over dinner. Tomo had even shown him the casts she had done of herself, Mafuyu and somehow Teresa and Aoi, he wasn't even sure she had time to do those two.

On the subject of happy though, Katja it seemed had gained a second little follower by the name of Lulu Shiizaki. A young girl who had quite a mature body had been saved by Katja by a false cult leader trying to be a Qwaser, Katja had enjoyed putting him in his place. But she enjoyed having her second maria now and while not as perverted as Hana was, she still had a nice playful side she liked to exploit. Naruto guessed she was playing with the busty maria's mummeries as when she had bragged about Lulu she made her walk in in her school swimsuit. Said swimsuit had holes all over her chest area.

Naruto nor anyone he lived with would really ever understand Katja's extremely sadistic perverted mind. And it was best for them not to try in the long run.

Still Naruto knew these small moments of peace would not last and it would not be long until the next adept showed themselves. He only hoped he'd be ready forever came their way and prayed that it wouldn't be as a complicated matter as Aoi was.

XBreakX

In an alley in the city a local policewoman was currently accosting two pink haired twins. "I'm telling you, if you're looking for St. Migailov Academy, turn left after the streetlight in front of you and you'll see it. Please don't bother me anymore." The policewoman pleased as the amber eyed twins looked up at her with adorable expressions.

"If you say it nicely like that… it's a little troubling" The twin in the red dress said while her sister in the blue dress decided to ask.

"Can't you just yell at us?" she asked annoying the policewoman as few people got asked to be shouted at when spoken to. "If you're just wasting my time, I'll get angry." The policewoman ended up shouting in the end anyway which only seemed to excite the twins.

"Are you going to punish us?"

"Then you're a master too?" the two asked separating not helping to clear any confusion for the policewoman.

"Master?" she asked as one twin looked to their other adjusting her bag.

"R, hurry and prepare." The other nodded to her sister.

"Ok Q." the now named Q and R pulled out a small tarp and assembled multiple tools that most would clearly be able to note were for S& M play. "Master, it's ready." R said holding up a very thick vibrater with Q.

"Punish us in any way you like, Master."

The policewoman blushed as he mind was suddenly filled with multiple kinky ideas and images involving the twins in cosplay while she whipped them in a dominatrix outfit. 'Naughty Children!' her naughty persona shouted in her mind.

"Don't hold back, Master. Touch us as much as you want." Q shouted looking ready for anything.

"We were born for this." R added looking up at the policewoman.

"H-Hey, wait, What are you girls talking about?" The policewoman asked now her logical mind telling her these two were a bit weird.

"Hurry master, we are your servants." Q said as she and R walked step by step closer to the elder woman.

"Hurry master, do whatever you want to us." R said before in unison shouting. "Punish us."

"I can't! How can I do something like that?" The policewoman cried as the twins crawled on top of her.

The twins looked to each other now with sad expressions. "Master, you won't punish us no matter what?"

"Q is disappointed."

"R is disappointed." They said looking down, and before long the screams of agony echoed in the empty streets of the city. The police headquarters would find the body of the woman covered in a liquid metal with the word disqualified written in the woman's blood, signed by Q and R.

It seemed that more trouble was heading for Naruto and his friends.

XBreakX

We now turn our attention to the ruined church from Naruto's first night in the city. Inside of it Taner was meeting with someone who he viewed through one of his cards, the roman numeral for three on the card.

"Yamanobe Yuudai didn't leave anything behind in the end?" the figure in the shadows asked. "Is that girl even useful to us anymore?"

"That will be decided upon eventually. All we have to worry about is following our mission. Still this mission has not been without complications, as with the loss of atomis to athos." Taner said to the projection.

"Well, I'm not interested in what you guys are plotting." The blonde woman said through the card making Taner shake his head.

"I don't believe that."

"That's fine, since I'm almost in japan anyway. Just let me do my thing and let me enjoy myself, OK?" the woman said winking as her image faded from the card ending the call.

"I'll let you have your fun. As expected, hopefully she'll end Iron's life and Atomis will be back in our hands to mould to our reasons and goals." Taner smirked to himself as his new hand was metaphorically played.

XBreakX

Around the same time Ootori was being guided down the halls of a museum by a guard.

"I didn't think someone recommended by the previous clerk would come." The guard said to Ootori.

"I was an old friend of his."

The curator placed a tome down on a stand wearing cotton gloves. "This is Athos' most ancient document of the Rostov Age – Ilora's Manuscript."

"Thank you."

"Clerk, take your time."

'The book called 'Church's Prophecy' by the Adepts… I'll use this chance to verify it.'

XBreakX

Back at the manor home Naruto and Mafuyu were about to set off for school. "Listen Tomo, you have to sleep. You can't sneak out and follow us like you did last time." Mafuyu lectured Tomo who was in her pj's still while aoi was next to her oddly enough in a maid outfit that Teresa had helped her obtain. No one commented on how quickly and easily Teresa found maid clothes.

"But my fever has already gone down." Tomo retrieved her thermometer from her cleavage while holding her bunny in the other. "See?" She offered the reading to Mafuyu while still having a red face.

"Don't do stupid things. Until you make a full recovery, be a good girl and sleep, Aoi will be looking after you anyway." Mafuyu said rubbing her forehead against her closest friend.

"We just need to make sure she doesn't have her whole body exposed to the cold air like the other night." Naruto said recalling finding Tomo in nothing but an apron. Walking over he petted Tomo's head before placing a small kiss on her forehead missing the pouts from the other girls. "Please get your rest Tomo, I'll bring your work so we can finish it together ok?"

"Ah ok Naruto-kun, I'll see you soon." Tomo waved the two off as they did the same standing up next to Aoi.

"Come on Tomo, let's get you to bed you can have some porridge in a while." Ai said not using the suffix anymore as everyone in the house had asked to let it drop and to help her feel more comfortable.

"Can I have sauce with it?" She asked using her cute puppy eyes on Aoi who had not built any resistance.

"Well… I suppose I should be allowed to give you some." She said doing her best to avoid the adorable face that was Tomo.

Naruto and Mafuyu made their way to class where Ootori was away for research apparently, not that Naruto believed that. while waiting for Mafuyu and Fumika to bring back the printouts for self-study Naruto was looking at one of his other note books looking at crests that sometimes were used by the factions.

Before long he noticed Hana move to the front of the room so sighed before closing his book and standing up. "Everyone, I have the printouts for class!" Mafuyu called out holding the papers in her arms and moving toward the desk.

As expected of the vindictive Hana, she stuck out her leg and tripped Mafuyu who started to fall forward but was stopped mid-fall by Naruto who caught the falling papers too. "You ok?" Naruto asked getting a small nod. The blonde gave Hana a small glare and she shied away as his slit eye was very threatening to her.

"Or-Mafuyu, please be careful." Miyuri asked having decided to be a bit nicer recalling their trip and the fact Naruto was right in front of her.

"It's fine Miyuri, Naruto usually has me covered when something like this happen. At least none of the papers ended up on the floor." Mafuyu said to her some-what friend now.

"Yeah not that she can't take care of herself I just step in when needed. Shouldn't you be by your seat Hana-san?" Naruto raised his voice a little and the girl scurried off, honestly only her queen scared her more and she couldn't see her till lunch and that was if she wasn't messing with that busty bitch Lulu.

It's not like big boobs made her a better maria anyway.

Naruto helped Mafuyu by taking a few of the papers and putting them on the desk and offered a small smile and mouthed thank you to Fumika. Said girl made her own nervous smile while blushing, slightly thankful there hadn't been a confrontation like there used to be.

She'd noticed the change in Miyuri over the few weeks, she tended to call Mafuyu by her name, being a bit less stuck up and more kinder in general. While Hana seemed to not like being too close to Naruto, who since changing his hair made him look cuter oddly. 'Even if it's slit I really like it.' she thought to herself about his eye as the lesson progressed.

XBreakX

"Thanks for carrying some of this Fumika-chan, even though I don't need to I feel like I have to do this sometimes. It's a bit better when someone's with you." Mafuyu said in gratitude for her shy friend.

"Uh… it's nothing. But could you tell Naruto-kun thanks for stopping Hana-san." Fumika said looking down so her hair covered her eyes.

"Hmm, ah no need for that, Naruto-kun doesn't like bullies and he made sure to spoke Hana fairly early so she keeps her distance anyway. Besides I think he wouldn't mind hearing you say thanks straight from you." Mafuyu suggested seeing the pink in her cheeks.

"I-I can't do something like that." She stuttered a little, which was no surprise. Naruto kept to his friends and didn't bother with most groups, in fact most lunch times Naruto just ate with Mafuyu and now on occasion Miyuri as well as Tomo when she was well enough. However Naruto being a natural blonde in the school made him very attractive to the girls if not the most attractive male in the entire school. 'As if I could just go up to him and thank him for making sure I'm not getting bullied too.'

The blonde did interject when Hana seemed to be in her mean moods.

"Well I guess I can tell him then." Mafuyu said breaking Fumika's train of thought for a moment.

"Sorry to bother you." She apologised while the redhead just smiled allowing her mind to wander back to when she first saw Naruto.

XBreakX

'Back when he first appeared, I liked him. he was smart and a bit scary with how he acted with everyone. Some people thought he was a delinquent with his hair but he quickly informed most of them that it was natural. His demeanour was different from most of the boys his age, a lot of them were sporty for the sake of catching some of the more 'mature' girl's attention. Something I never get but Uzumaki-kun doesn't care for sports instead he is an academic.

I think the time he found me early crying was really embarrassing but he didn't make fun of me at all, instead tried to make me feel better. And then there was the other day.' Fumika recalled when she was tacking the trash to the incinerator when she spotted Naruto standing by a tree now with his new hair style now that showed off his eye.

His gaze had been fixed on a black cat stuck in a tree and he threw something at the tree which made the branch and the cat fall, the latter of which fell into his arms. "You should be more careful, getting stuck up there with no one around isn't the wisest." Naruto said before cuddling the cat and petted it's head making it purr. He leaned his back against the rail while petting the cat. Fumika had seen such a cute side of Naruto it really wanted to make her be a closer friend to Naruto.

XBreakX

Fumika was once again emptying the trash to the incinerator when a couple of voices called behind her. "Excuse me. I want to ask you something." Fumika turned around to see a pair of punk haired twins.

"Where can we meet Naruto-san?" the twin asked Fumika before adding. "Please give us your order."

Fumika gave it a moment's thought before answering. "Naruto-san… well he's probably in the classroom. I can take you there, if you like." The twins let out a happy sound together in unison "But can you wait for a bit?"

"Is there a problem?" Q asked Fumika as the girl held her legs together.

"I have to go to the restroom first." The twins smiled hearing this.

"If that's all…" both proceeded to kneel in front and behind Fumika. "Please leave it to us."

Q pulled down Fumika's panties down while R opened her mouth and closer her eyes. "Now go ahead."

Like any normal person Fumika screamed and jumped back pulling up her panties. "What are you doing?" Fumika asked very shocked by what just occurred.

"Are you mad at us? Are you going to punish us?" the twin's asked sounding excited at the chance of punishment.

Confused Fumika waved her hands in dismissal "Punish what-? Of course not."

"Oh my, really? That's such a pity?" the twins said alternatively. However both of them felt a reaction and turned round to see Naruto with Teresa. "Looks like he's here."

"So you're the resonance I felt." Naruto muttered looking over to Fumika who gave a small wave.

"Naruto-kun, um… they want…" She tried to say but both twins disrobed taking off the matching sweaters to reveal matching dresses. Both exposed a lot of cleavage and the fact both had piercings with their elemental gems. Q had a yellow outfit and had a nipple piercing which was on her left breast while R had one on her belly button.

"The sacrifice Naruto, I am Q" the first twin stated before the other took over. "And I am R. Following our mother's orders we came here to have you punish us." They finished together as Naruto growled under his breath.

"Fumika-chan leave quickly." Naruto said which she nodded to and started to leave before being stopped by the twins.

"Oh my, please stay and watch. If you do that, it will still count as punishment." R said to the dark haired girl.

"H-How can I do something like that?" Fumika questioned while he twins held hands.

"Oh my, in that case… master will be disqualified." Both twin's pushed their lips onto each other hold them close to one another. The youngest blushed while Naruto and Teresa stared on the male giving Teresa a sign and exposed her chest to let him take his fill.

Before long a metallic liquid started to drip from the twins mouths and fall to the floor. The liquid started to shift about and move fluidly in the air. "You, disqualified person… Die!" the twins cried as they commanded the metal to attack Fumika.

Naruto was quick to act shifting the nearby rail into a shield for the young girl. The male Qwaser leaped into the air with iron rope in hand which he threw out and wrapped around Q and R. "Fumika-chan, RUN!" the girl did as she was told and ran from the scene while Teresa came behind Naruto readjusting her top.

"That's the Adept's controller of Mercury, called the Witch of the Quicksilver." Teresa said as Naruto tightened the binds and found a large amount of mercury seemed to seep from each of the girl's thighs and likely their womanhood's both moaning but unable to speak as he can covered their mouths in iron masks too. He left the noses free though so they could breath.

"She's also gone by witch of the fresh blood, these two aren't her. Their masochists while the witch is a true sadist. It's confusing but we'll see what we can find out." Controlling the iron he moved it away from Q's mouth so she could speak. "Tell me why you are both here?"

"We already told you Naruto-sama, we were sent here by our mother so you could be our master. Please punish us more, the pain of these binds feel good but we need more master. Please mess us up, wreck us, cut us, it what we deserve."

Naruto looked into their eyes and saw something he wished he didn't. Slaves… slaves of abuse so hard it conditioned them. It boiled his blood as he moved his and to draw out a blade and he cut his hand with it. He opened R's mouth piece too as he cut his other hand and held both wounds over the girls. "By my orders drink my blood."

"Hai master." Both let their tongues out for the blood and gladly accepted it before their bodies started convulsing and they screamed in joy and pleasure.

"Hmmmm… I didn't expect you to be a sadist too. Even if only for b grade masochists." Katja said with her Mama doll by her side. Naruto ignored her as he grabbed both girls by the necks and made them look into his eyes.

"You two, you belong to me. no more talk of this mother, I am you master now and forever any talk of mother will be punished understood." Naruto's tone was very cold and harsh.

"Ha-SMACK!" Naruto backhanded the pair of them.

"Speak when I tell you too, for now nod." Both nodded smiling the puddle of mercury only getting bigger. "Teresa here will take you home, you will obey her and await my return where you will be punished." Both nodded furiously as they got to their feet still with wither arms restrained.

The blonde turned to his maria with tears being shed from his eyes. "Take them home Teresa, keep them there till I can return." As a last measure Naruto using his blood drew on a marking on both twins foreheads. "This symbol means you are mine and no others now GO!" both hurried away with Teresa who looked torn but did as she needed to do.

Once gone Naruto created a war hammer from the iron rails and swung it against the tree cleaving right through the trunk making it fall as he cried out. "I feel sick."

"Well you do have a hidden talent for sadism, colour me impressed but you know those two aren't the issue right now right?" Katja asked as Naruto wiped his face.

"Yes, they were decoys which means I have to get back, you coming to help?" Naruto asked shouldering his hammer.

"In my own way, I need to protect what's mine after all but please let me watch you train those two later I want to see what other talents you have." Katja said getting picked up by her doll while Naruto rushed off into the school.

XBreakX

When Fumika entered her classroom looking for Mafuyu but found that the classroom had been torn up. The chairs and desks were up against the wall and everyone was looking very scared at something in front of the room.

"Hey, you should say "Sorry, I'm late," right?" A voice called and Fumika turned to the front desk where a youthful looking blond woman with blue eyes stood in front of the board.

"Who are you?" Fumika asked worriedly seeing the unfamiliar face, even more so after the scene she just left with Naruto.

"The World History teacher, Yoshino, suddenly fell ill. The afternoon classes will be taught by me, Eva Silver. But before that…" Looking straight at the young redhead in the room. "You're Oribe Mafuyu right?"

Mafuyu looked concerned as Eva started walking toward her. "I've been looking forward to meet you. I need to talk to you about a lot of things today."

"Wait a minute." Miyuri said walking forward and placing her hand up in front of Mafuyu. "Are you really the replacement teacher as I don't think I've ever heard your name from my father for possible substitutes and why would you need to speak with Oribe-san anyway?" Miyuri asked in defence of her friend… or friend of a friend at the least.

"Ara, Ara. How can you speak to your teacher like this?" Eva said before lifting something that looked like a wand and forcing Miyuri all the way back to the classroom wall.

"Miyuri! What are you doing?" Mafuyu shouted at the woman seeing the pinkette get pushed back so harshly.

"Kids that don't listen will be…" Eva swung out her wand releasing a stream of metallic liquid that sliced the blackboard behind her in an instant sending the pieces crashing to the floor. The door to the room was also slammed shut with metal holding them sealed. "…disqualified."

XBreakX

Naruto was quickly making his way through the halls trying his best to keep his mind on the task at not the two new girls he was now trying to save. He hated how he had to act with them, being a sadist and causing pain on tortured souls only brought up bad memories for him.

"Please be okay!" he said to himself heading right down a hall to the room only to be cut off as he spotted a line of mercury on the floor which had a large puddle of the metal behind it as well as spheres of mercury hanging in the air. Testing the trap which also seemed to sprout behind him he found that anything crossing the border would be attacked by the spheres.

"Tch, using some of Aoi's work, they must have copied her elemental circuit before I got her away from the adepts." Looking back and forth he knew he had little time so let out a breath as he disrobed the top half of his clothes liquidating the metal within them, creating two scythes and claws on his fingers which he used to cut into himself. "No choice then… now I'm glad Teresa isn't here. She still flinches when she sees this part of me." the blood flowed from his arms but some mixed with the iron and from it a mask was made while his skin paled. Placing the mask o his face he breathed in a breath recalling the feeling as he span his scythes in each hand before bracing his legs and pushing forward into the wall of death.

While he was running Eva had taken Fumika to sit on her knees on the desk while she addressed the class. "Listen up everyone. Sadism is an art. It's something that is forbidden unless done by a superior artist like myself." As she spoke Mafuyu moved to her blade shinai and drew it out not drawing the blade yet, Fumika was still in danger and she needed to proceed carefully.

"Step 1, embarrass them…" with a wave of her hand Fumika skirt was torn in tatters and she shrieked while closing her legs as tight as she could. "…in order to break a slave's ego."

"Please, stop it already." Fumika begged with clenched eyes.

"Ara, ara, really? You're really great." Eva sucked her fingers before pulling them out carrying several strands of mercury instead of saliva. "See… just like this…" Fumika looked briefly before turning away in fear which Eva seemed to love from the rosy cheeked expression.

"My, I can't hold it anymore. Step 2!" Eva slashed the front of Fumika uniform exposing her small breasts to the entire class. Eva's mouth quickly was sucking on one of her nipples. Fumika squirmed and cried before Eva released her nipple. "It's great, this… soma. She's just as useless as the rest of you lot. But that's fine!"

"Don't!" Fumika cried as Eva reattached herself to her nipple while teasing the other with her free hand. Soon though Fumika couldn't hold herself as she wet herself having not been able to relieve herself before and losing control from the feeling of being suckled on.

"Hurry and spread your legs." Eva said trying to slowly coerce the girl to spread her legs. "Otherwise…" thankfully before Fumika could go along with the order Mafuyu grabbed her and pulled her from the desk with her blade already drawn.

"I see… a lot more spunk that the rest of the useless people behind you, with something to help you feel protected too. Is that something iron made for you, it'll be fun to see which breaks first it or you." Eva licked her lips with a dark gleam in her eye.

'This woman… she wasn't just after me. From the start she was planning to…" Mafuyu pushed Fumika back as she took her stance.

"Ara, what sort of play do you plan to do with that?" Eva asked in a flirtatious tone still not seeing Mafuyu as a threat.

"I'll fight you." She declared simply to the woman. While Fumika secretly pull something from her pocket that she had found a while ago after watching Naruto on his own.

"What a dull brat." Eva put away her glasses and released her hair from it's high ponytail letting it flow freely. Opening her eyes you could see they like her namesake were silver. "Oh well, I'll just leave you with your head and vital organs and cut the rest to pieces." She readied her own weapon.

"Be ashamed, and enjoy supreme pleasure at the same time!" She moved to strike but Fumika was the first to act running forward and thrust out her arm which was holding a kunai she had found.

"Stop!" practically missing she fell to the floor but Eva's face now sported a small cut on her cheek.

"How dare you!" Eva now enraged turned to Fumika as she got to her feet. "How dare you, a slave, hurt my face!"

"I'm not a slave! I'm not anything else except me!" She declared holding the kunai with both hands now.

"What nonsense are you spouting?!"

"I am… I am…" Fumika struggled to speak before Eva lashed out with her wand.

"Tear into a thousand pieces!" Eva's wand released large streams of mercury which sped forward to cut up the small girl as Mafuyu cried out to her.

'I've worked hard, haven't' I…? With this… I wished I had been able to speak with you more… Naruto-kun.' The blonde haired teen's face appeared in her mind as she accepted her death.

However her story was far from over as the door exploded as a shield of iron landed in front of her. The second thing from the door was a blur but it was in front of Eva and lashed out cutting her arm deep making her wince and step back as she bled.

A toned but heavily scared torso was what most saw looking to the front with a large scythe in hand, unnaturally black hair that hanged down the face what was covered by a mask of red and black. Skin as pale as a dead man, the saviour of Fumika looked far scarier than the woman as he looked like a personification of death.

"Are you alright?" a gravelly voice spoke out but Mafuyu knew it was directed at her and knew this was Naruto from the large scar on his pectoral. She gave s small nod letting tears of relief flow knowing the blonde was here despite changing his appearance.

'That scar… where have I seen it before?' Miyuri thought as she looked to the front. Mafuyu covered Fumika with a small towel and pulled her back further to the others as the shield lost its form and returned to the hand of Naruto it's form shifting into a stranger claw like weapon.

"Hehe, to think I would bring out the white reaper after so long. I guess my trap held you back a bit long that expected Athos." Eva let out a small giggle as Naruto took his battle stance with his scythe, he'd shifted to single blade as he'd been forced to craft the shield to protect Fumika.

"It did, but then I recalled the weakness of mercury so I managed to avoid a fair bit of damage. Still Witch, tell me those two you sent… was it you who corrupted them that much?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes on the woman, thanking himself for remembering to adjust his voice.

"Aren't they wonderful? My lovely students. But I suppose you might be angry with their treatment after all you were the same at te beginning. Tested over and over before you changed into the monster you were on the inside. You the sacrifice would be grateful for what those gave you when you gained this power!" Eva shouted as Naruto slammed the butt end of his weapon into the floor.

"I would do no such thing to those demons, they tormented us and those who didn't pass were cast aside, it made me sick. The rest of you don't help, look at me you call me a monster, this is what all of you created. It's why I save those harmed by you it's why I will save those two, on my blood I swear this Eva Quicksilver!"

"Prepare yourself witch! Death comes to those who earned their place in hell!" Naruto shouted as his Qwaser aura glowed and his scythe called for blood.

XChapter EndX

**Well… theres another stopping before the confrontation like the episode. Next episode will finish the witch and address the issue with Naruto's new wards who he will be need a lot of time to help the twins recover their own wills and personality.**

**Obviously I have based Naruto's white reaper persona off death from darksiders two. It's not a personality just something he does to cope as a Qwaser of his age and skill would likely be sent on more deadly missions after heretics.**

**I hope people can understand the small changes I am making as I go along. Please note after season one of the anime I will have some time to bring in Naruto characters before I do season two.**

**As asked the harem for Naruto includes. Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Aoi, Q and R, Lizzie, Miyuri, Fumika, Mutsumi. **

**Tasuku won't be with Mutsumi as he has someone else he keeps in contact with but doesn't meet often due to his work.**

**Sorry as well again for taking so long to update but I am having to volunteer at multiple places now to improve my cv in an effort to increase my employability. I'll do my best with my stories but I will either livestream or make a vlog to address next year in terms of my fanfiction writing.**

**Also I recently have been playing pokemon x and would love if fellow players and fans add me to their friend lists so my friend code is 3496-9479-7402. I have all starters and a few pokemon that can evolve via trade if people need them and don't like what options gts or the luck of the draw wonder trades can give, look me up, message me here.**

**Lastly if anyone would be interested betaing for this story leave me a message at my channel and ill send you the next chapter when it's done.**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
